Irrépressible
by ScarletSixtine
Summary: Drago Malefoy, un manipulateur ? Oh oui, et Hermione va en faire les frais durant sa dernière année à Poudlard. Mais quand, quelques années plus tard, cet odieux personnage déboule à nouveau dans sa vie, presque fiancé à son amie et lorgnant sur son poste au Ministère, elle va devoir jouer des coudes.
1. Chapter 1 : Dernière rentrée

_Salut les gens ! _

_Bon, voila, ça y est, les jeux sont faits, la tente est plantée, le loup est dans la bergerie, l'œuf est dans le coquetier, je me décide à publier cette fiction ici ! Elle est déjà publiée en partie sur un autre site mais étant donné que c'est LE site des fanfics, je me lance ! _

_Alors, avant toute chose, je souhaiterais dire que c'est mon premier Dramione MAIS MAIS MAIS MAIS (trop de mais ?) j'ai lu beaucoup de fics HG/DM et j'adore, que dis-je, je vénère ce couple (Ron et Hermione, c'est quoi ça ?)._

_Je souhaiterais aussi vous prévenir que, dans mon histoire, Drago ne se transforme pas soudain en un gentil petit agneau qui se réveille un jour et réalise qu'il est amoureux de la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger depuis toujours. _

_Bref, trève de divagations (Vagations ! Non, j'arrête, c'est nul), je vous présente humblement ma fanfiction "__**Irrépréssible**__", dont les 13 premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits, donc la publication sera assez rapide._

* * *

><p><span><strong>PARTIE 1 : Première approche – La manipulation de Drago Malefoy (année 1998)<strong>

**Chapitre 1 : Une rentrée presque comme les autres**

* * *

><p>Hermione devait se rendre à l'évidence : cette relation idyllique qu'elle avait depuis longtemps imaginée partager avec Ron avait été réduite en miettes pas plus grosses que des crottes de Doxys.<p>

Elle avait retourné tout ça dans sa tête une bonne centaine de fois depuis ce fameux soir de juillet où il l'avait amenée à l'écart dans le champ situé derrière le Terrier. S'était-elle attendue à une demande en mariage romantique ? Pas le moins du monde. Ce qui est sûr c'est que, loin de s'apparenter à une déclaration d'amour, la conversation avait tourné au mélodrame. Ron lui avait expliqué, avec tout le tact dont il savait faire preuve, c'est-à-dire très peu, qu'il n'avait pas la tête à être le petit copain de quelqu'un pour le moment. Ce même soir, elle aurait littéralement pu le crucifier sur place. Barbare ? Oui, mais rudement libérateur.

Ce changement de comportement était peut-être lié à la mort de Fred qui s'était produite deux mois plus tôt car, depuis, il n'avait plus été le même avec elle. Seulement avec elle, d'ailleurs.  
>Le baiser échangé dans la chambre des secrets avait été le premier d'une courte série qui se comptabilisait sur les doigts d'une main, si bien qu'elle avait presque deviné ce que Ron allait lui dire avant qu'il ne le fasse.<br>Ginny lui avait expliqué que, souvent, on déverse ses malheurs sur la personne dont on est le plus proche, comme sur une sorte de punching-ball défouloir, faute de mieux. Punching-ball ou pas, Hermione se voyait déjà finir vieille fille, affalée dans son canapé, avec Pattenrond pour seule compagnie et un paquet de chips périmé posé sur le bras du fauteuil. On exagère un poil lorsqu'on est déprimé.  
>Le soir même, Hermione quittait le Terrier. Elle avait pleuré. Pire, elle avait pleuré devant la moitié de la famille Weasley. Harry et Ginny avaient bien tentés de la retenir mais elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit où chaque parcelle, chaque brin d'herbe, lui rappelait Ron.<p>

Plus d'un mois était passé depuis ce soir de juillet et, bien qu'elle ait échangé de nombreuses lettres avec Harry et Ginny, elle n'avait revu aucun de ses amis. Elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps enfermée dans sa chambre en ermite, le nez plongé dans ses grimoires, ces derniers demeurant sa seule consolation. Elle comprenait mieux, désormais, l'état d'esprit dans lequel Harry devait se trouver lorsqu'il était isolé chaque été chez les Dursley.  
>Le seul évènement notable qui l'avait enthousiasmée le temps d'une journée était la réception de sa lettre de Poudlard. Celle-ci semblait inhabituellement lourde et lorsqu'elle l'avait décachetée, un bel insigne doré sur lequel étaient finement gravés les mots « Préfète-en-Chef » était tombé dans sa main. Au moins, Hermione était sûre qu'elle n'aurait pas beaucoup le temps de penser à Ron entre ses devoirs et ses nouvelles fonctions.<br>Elle s'était amusée à imaginer l'identité de l'autre personne qui avait reçu un badge identique au sien et avait commencé à avoir quelques remontées gastriques à l'idée de devoir collaborer avec Zacharias Smith. C'est lorsqu'elle s'imagina devoir faire une ronde de nuit avec Cormac McLaggen qu'elle eut du mal à se retenir d'aller vomir la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva ; un jour qu'elle attendait habituellement avec impatience, mais qu'elle redoutait cette année.  
>Elle s'était préparée à la hâte et ses cheveux étaient dans un état indescriptible. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle fasse un effort capillaire si elle ne voulait pas que sa vie sentimentale se limite pour toujours à ce qu'elle était déjà, c'est-à-dire un champ de ruine.<br>Ses parents avaient tenus à l'accompagner jusqu'à la gare dans leur voiture moldue. Malheureusement, le trafic était dense et les minutes défilaient inexorablement, si bien qu'il était déjà onze heures moins le quart lorsque la gare apparue dans son champ de que le seul moyen d'arriver à l'heure était de parcourir les derniers cinq cent mètres à pieds, Hermione embrassa ses parents, agrippa la poignée de la cage occupée par Pattenrond, sortit son énorme valise du coffre, et parvint tant bien que mal à la hisser sur le trottoir.  
>Elle parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la gare au pas de course, le coeur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.<br>Que se passerait-il si elle ratait le Poudlard Express ? Une arrivée tardive ferait peut-être plus « cool » aux yeux des élèves mais pas à ceux de Rusard. Ni à ceux du professeur McGonagall, assurément.

C'est avec un intense soulagement qu'elle aperçut la barrière menant à la voie 9 3/4. Elle jeta un regard alentour afin de s'assurer qu'aucun moldu ne prêtait attention à elle et traversa la barrière menant à la voie 9 ¾ en tirant sa grosse valise derrière elle.

L'imposante locomotive rouge était encore là, prête à partir. Hermione, échevelée par sa course effrénée, parcourut péniblement les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la porte de l'un des wagons en titubant sous le poids de la cage de Pattenrond qui ne cessait de gesticuler dans tous les sens. De plus, ce dernier étant en passe d'atteindre le poids honorable d'un petit cachalot, la tâche ne fut pas des plus aisées. Hermione se jura alors de le mettre à la diète coûte que coûte.  
>A peine la porte du wagon s'était-elle refermée que le train commençait déjà à avancer le long du quai. Avant qu'Hermione n'ait eut le temps d'atteindre le fond du couloir, le train avait déjà quitté la gare.<br>Bien qu'elle eu préféré rejoindre Harry et Ginny tout de suite, elle s'avança en direction du compartiment réservé aux préfets. En ouvrant la porte, elle se demanda vaguement quelle pouvait être l'identité du détenteur du deuxième insigne. Peut-être, qu'avec un peu de chance, un nouvel élève avait été admit à Poudlard directement en septième année et que, par le plus grand des hasards c'était un modèle de virilité, d'intelligence et de gentillesse, et qu'enfin, pour couronner le tout, il avait été nommé préfet-en-chef aux côtés d'Hermione. Quoi de mieux pour oublier Ron qu'une rencontre fortuite avec le futur homme de sa vie ?

« _Tu débloques complètement ma pauvre… _» pensa-t-elle d'elle-même. « _En plus, tu n'as besoin de personne, tu es autonome, tu es optimiste, tu es_… »

_ Ernie…

Ce n'est qu'en l'apercevant qu'Hermione se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt. Ernie MacMillan était assis près de la fenêtre, dans une posture très solennelle et bombait le torse à la manière de Percy Weasley lorsque lui-même avait été nommé préfet-en-chef. Et là, Hermione pensa que son imagination débordante était _vraiment_ trop débordante. L'image du nouvel élève imaginaire et charmant fut remplacée dans son esprit fertile par celle, affreuse, d'Ernie, lui faisant signe de la main avec une bouche en cul de poule pour mimer un baiser.

Lorsqu'elle entra, Ernie se leva et serra la main d'Hermione.

_ Hermione, j'étais persuadé que ça serait toi ! On dit que ce sont toujours les deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard qui reçoivent l'insigne, alors je savais que nous serions les élus !

Il avait dit cela d'un ton très pompeux qui rappelait affreusement Percy dans ses moments les plus grandiloquents et Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire. Après avoir passé une bonne demie heure à accueillir les préfets et leur donner les instructions utiles à l'exercice de leur fonction, Hermione pris congé de Ernie.  
>Il semblait, vraisemblablement, que tous les compartiments étaient déjà pris et qu'à moins de rester debout pendant les nombreuses heures que durait le trajet, Hermione devrait partager son compartiment avec quelqu'un. Bien qu'ayant le désir ardent de rejoindre Harry et Ginny, elle ne pouvait envisager de passer la durée du trajet assise en face de Ron, c'était au dessus de ses forces. C'est avec un profond soulagement qu'elle aperçue Ginny et Luna Lovegood seules dans un compartiment.<p>

_ Dieu Merci ! J'avais peur que tu ai manqué le train ! s'exclama Ginny en serrant brièvement Hermione contre elle.  
>_ J'ai bien failli ! Salut Luna !<p>

Luna Lovegood, comme à son habitude, portait une tenue des plus excentriques. Sa robe était vert pomme et était ornée de grosses fleurs bleues qui semblaient asperger d'eau quiconque approchait trop près.

_ Salut Hermione, tiens tu as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux ? dit-elle d'un air rêveur.  
>_ Non, rien justement…<p>

Ginny pouffa tandis qu'elle aidait Hermione à ranger sa valise et la cage de Pattenrond au dessus de leur têtes. Une fois assises, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, avec un agacement certain, que Ginny ne cessait de lui jeter de petits coups d'œil anxieux.

_ Je vais très bien ! s'écria Hermione après deux minutes de ce petit manège. Ecoute, ajouta-t-elle plus posément, Ron a besoin de temps pour se remettre des évènements de l'année dernière, et j'accepte son choix, ça ira ne t'en fais pas.

Elle avait senti sa gorge se nouer en prononçant le prénom de Ron mais son regard n'avait pas cillé si bien que Ginny sembla moins soupçonneuse. Toutefois, elle ne paraissait pas vouloir mettre fin à la conversation pour autant.

_ Hermione, dit doucement Ginny en lui posant la main sur le bras, si ça peut te consoler Ron aussi n'était pas dans son assiette. Il ne s'est pas beaucoup mêlé à nous cet été, il est resté souvent dans sa chambre.

Cette déclaration mit un peu de baume au cœur d'Hermione. C'est donc avec le sourire qu'elle passa les quelques heures suivantes à converser avec ses deux amies sur divers sujets, dont l'identité du deuxième préfet-en-chef.

_ Estime toi heureuse que ça ne soit pas Zabini, ou pire, Malefoy ! s'écria Ginny en mimant sa mort par pendaison.  
>_ Je crois que j'aurais préféré ne pas descendre du train du tout… assura Hermione à son amie, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur à cette simple pensée.<br>_ Vous savez, il est plutôt sympathique quand on apprend à le connaitre un peu...

L'intervention inattendue de Luna fit son petit effet.

_ Quoi ? Oh oui, il est plutôt sympathique quand il ne joue pas à l'apprenti Mangemort… lâcha Hermione en se demandant si Luna parlait bien de la même personne.  
>_ Depuis quand tu connais Malefoy si bien que ça ? s'étonna Ginny, la bouche grande ouverte.<br>_ Et bien, c'est évident non ? J'ai été prisonnière dans le même manoir pendant plus de deux mois. Il venait nous voir parfois, pour parler. Lui aussi était prisonnier, en quelque sorte… murmura-t-elle les yeux dans le vague.  
>_ Si tu le dis, conclut Ginny, le sourcil levé et pas du tout convaincue.<p>

Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de dix-huit heures que la bonne humeur retrouvée d'Hermione fut mise à rude épreuve. Alors que Ginny jouait avec Pattenrond, trois garçons se présentèrent à la porte du compartiment.

_ Tiens, salut vous trois ! s'exclama Luna d'un air ravi en adressant un geste de la main à Harry, Ron et Neville Londubat.

Ginny s'était levée pour embrasser son petit ami. Hermione, partagée entre la joie de revoir ses amis et la peur de croiser le regard de Ron, se leva d'un bond et serra nerveusement Harry dans ses bras. Elle relâcha rapidement son étreinte, salua Neville et fit un signe de tête maladroit à Ron, accompagné d'un petit sourire qu'elle avait voulut rendre sympathique mais qui resta crispé. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote.

_ Salut … lâcha Ron, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis le mois de juillet, mais il semblait légèrement bronzé et paraissait avoir pris quelques centimètres supplémentaires, si cela était encore possible.

_ Vous avez, euh... passé de bonnes vacances…? demanda maladroitement Hermione tout en se disant que sa question était complètement stupide étant donné la situation.

Mais aucune réponse ne vint car Pattenrond avait choisi ce moment là pour sauter sur Luna, dont la robe avait littéralement aspergé d'eau tout le compartiment. Pendant que le chat crachait et que Ginny maudissait les fleurs arroseuses, Ron s'était mystérieusement éclipsé dans le couloir.  
>Le trajet jusqu'au château se fit sous une pluie torrentielle. Malgré le temps pluvieux, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous dans la diligence qui les menait au château car Ginny avait décidé d'interprété une imitation remarquable d'Ernie MacMillan.<p>

_ Harry, mon très cher ami ! Me permets-tu de lécher tes royales pantoufles ? s'écria-t-elle d'un ton des plus pompeux en lui faisant un baisemain, ce qui déclencha les éclats de rire de ses amis.

Hermione, qui riait de bon cœur, croisa le regard de Ron. Elle sentie ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire et il le lui rendit, le plus naturellement du monde. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu… _« Arrête de te faire de faux espoirs. Sois plus réaliste, nom d'un Scroutt. Peut-être que, finalement, remplacer Mme Pince en tant que bibliothécaire de Poudlard et passer ta vie à espérer qu'un Rusard en puissance s'intéresse à toi est une bonne perspective d'avenir… »_.

La diligence finit par s'arrêter devant les lourdes portes de chêne de l'entrée et tous les élèves se dirigèrent, dans un brouhaha soutenu, vers la Grande Salle.  
>Comme d'habitude, une centaine de chandelles lévitait au dessus des quatre tables et le ciel magique scintillait d'étoiles au dessus de leur tête. Sur les tables, la vaisselle en or et les verres de cristal étaient là, toujours les mêmes. C'était rassurant de voir que certaines choses restaient inchangées. Hermione tourna la tête vers Harry et vit à son sourire qu'il pensait exactement à la même chose qu'elle.<br>La cérémonie de la Répartition était sur le point de commencer. Un grand silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle jusqu'à ce que les bouts de tissu qui servaient de bouche au Choixpeau Magique se mettent à bouger.

_Il y a fort longtemps, dans cette sauvage contrée,  
>Eu lieu la rencontre de quatre puissants sorciers ;<br>Gryffondor, le brave, prônait le courage  
>Serdaigle, la réfléchie, voulait rassembler les sages<br>Poufsouffle, l'espiègle, aimait les esprits ouverts  
>Quant à Serpentard, il exigeait un sang pur et des qualités rares.<em>

L'esprit d'Hermione se mit à divaguer et elle songea avec nostalgie à sa première rentrée scolaire à Poudlard. Le souvenir d'un petit garçon ayant perdu son crapaud lui revint soudain en mémoire et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lorsqu'elle refit surface, la chanson du Choixpeau était terminée et les élèves applaudissaient à tout rompre.  
>Une fois que les premières années furent répartis dans les maisons et que chacun eut pris place à sa table respective, le professeur Mc Gonagall se leva de son fauteuil de directrice. C'était la première fois qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione assistaient au banquet de début d'année sans Dumbledore pour présider la cérémonie, et la jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée.<p>

_ Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! déclara le professeur McGonagall. Ceci est une année un peu… particulière, puisqu'il s'agit, pour vous, de reprendre votre scolarité là où vous l'aviez arrêtée il y a un an. Étant donné l'état de chaos dans lequel nous nous sommes trouvés l'année passée, il était tout naturel que le Ministère de la Magie vous autorise à recommencer, ou commencer pour certains, votre année scolaire manquée. Nous n'oublierons pas ceux qui nous ont quittés…

Elle s'était tournée vers son fauteuil de directrice, voulant ainsi rendre hommage à Dumbledore.

_ Mais cette année doit être placée sous le signe de la reconstruction et de l'entraide. C'est pourquoi je ne veux plus observer certains comportements que je juge inadmissible de la part de certains d'entre vous.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret vers la table des Serpentards qui n'échappa pas à Hermione qui partagea un regard entendu avec Harry.

_ De plus, dans ce même esprit, une soirée sera organisée la veille des vacances de Noël. Il ne s'agira en aucun cas d'un bal mais plutôt d'un « cocktail » visant à raviver l'ambiance chaleureuse de notre école.

Avant même que le professeur McGonagall ait terminé sa phrase, une vague de gloussements et de murmures avaient jailli de toutes les tables. Certaines filles semblaient surexcitées, tandis que d'autres murmuraient à voix basse dans l'oreille de leur voisine de table.

_ Navrant… marmonna Hermione que cette perspective n'enchantait guère.

Ginny, elle, semblait assez séduite par l'idée d'un tel évènement. Ron, quant à lui, paraissait abattu. Il échangea un regard désespéré avec Hermione. Celle-ci devait avoir le même puisqu'ils pouffèrent de rire en voyant leur tête respective.  
>Elle imaginait déjà le casse-tête que serait la recherche d'un « partenaire de soirée » ou plutôt l'attente passive et douloureuse durant laquelle elle espèrerait que Ron l'honore d'une invitation, avec une rose à la main. Autant dire qu'elle avait plus de chance d'y aller avec un gnome à lunettes. Non, pas Harry, voyons ! Un vrai gnome à lunettes !<br>Le professeur McGonagall, qui s'était interrompue devant tant de frivolités, reprit la parole :

_ La date exacte de cette soirée vous sera communiquée ultérieurement. Bien entendu, une tenue adéquate est exigée. En attendant, comme le disait si bien notre regretté directeur, « Bon appétit » !

Dès lors qu'elle avait cessé de parler, la vaisselle en or s'était remplie de plats succulents. Hermione était tellement ravie de retrouver le Poudlard qu'elle connaissait qu'elle se resservit deux fois de chaque plat, sous le regard amusé de Ginny. Si sa robe de sorcière avait été pourvue de la faculté de s'exprimer elle aurait crié grâce, à coup sûr. Ou grasse. « _Quel humour Hermione… Un mois entier enfermée dans ta chambre et voila le résultat _».

_ Hé, regardez … dit Harry en montrant la table des Serpentards d'un signe de tête.

Drago Malefoy se tenait entre Goyle et Blaise Zabini. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu mais semblait moins pâle.

Il était étrange de voir Malefoy sans Crabbe à ses côtés et, l'espace d'une seconde, Hermione éprouva une soudaine pointe de pitié pour lui. Quuoouah ?! Non pas de pitié pour ce crétin congénital. Elle ne put s'empêcher de noter que Pansy Parkinson, qui se trouvait à deux places de lui, se penchait résolument en avant pour essayer d'entendre chaque mot sortant de sa précieuse et suffisante bouche et riait comme un dindon écervelé, décolleté en avant. Il y avait du monde au balcon, mais personne à la tour de contrôle, visiblement.

_ Vous avez-vu, il est toujours préfet…, commenta Ron.

En effet, Malefoy portait toujours son insigne de préfet épinglé sur sa poitrine.

_ Ca ne m'étonne pas, répondit Harry. Je pense que le professeur McGonagall a pensé que Dumbledore aurait voulu lui accorder une seconde chance.  
>_ Il ne la mérite pas, ce petit imbécile… répondit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.<p>

Malefoy, qui devait de sentir observé, leva la tête vers eux et leur adressa un geste obscène de la main que Ron s'empressa de lui rendre.

_ Vous voyez ! Qu'est ce que je vous avais dit ! Aucune reconnaissance…

Il est vrai qu'après lui avoir sauvé la vie, Hermione s'attendait à un peu moins d'hostilité de la part de Malefoy. Cependant, celui-ci ne semblait visiblement pas près d'enterrer la hache de guerre et Pansy Parkinson le confirma lorsqu'elle regarda Hermione en formant le mot « Sang-de-Bourbe » avec ses lèvres. Celle-ci voulue former le mot « Bouledogue » avec les siennes mais se retint de justesse. L'ambiance chaleureuse désirée par le professeur McGonagall était loin d'être acquise.

Le festin touchant à sa fin, Hermione prit conscience qu'elle n'occupait plus, en raison de sa fonction de préfète-en-chef, le dortoir des filles, mais qu'elle occuperait désormais une chambre accolée à la tour de Gryffondor, celle dans laquelle elle avait souvent vu s'isoler Percy.  
>Perdue dans ses réflexions, Hermione n'avait pas remarqué que tout le monde commençait à se lever pour rejoindre son dortoir et que le professeur McGonagall s'avançait vers elle tandis qu'Ernie MacMillan suivait le professeur Chourave vers les escaliers du hall.<p>

_ Miss Granger, je vais vous montrer vos appartements, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Hermione esquissa un sourire en direction de ses amis et emboita le pas au professeur McGonagall. Bien qu'elle ne rechigne pas à l'idée d'avoir sa propre chambre, elle éprouvait un peu de nostalgie à l'idée qu'elle ne retournerait jamais dans son dortoir.  
>Après avoir gravit les escaliers jusqu'au septième étage, le professeur McGonagall se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor mais tourna à gauche au dernier moment et s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant un paysage de la savane africaine dans lequel un hippopotame s'abreuvait à un point d'eau.<p>

_ Voila l'entrée de vos appartements, Miss Granger. Vous seule fixez le mot de passe et vous seule êtes donc habilitée à y pénétrer. Je vous conseille donc d'éviter de confier votre mot de passe à une personne indigne de votre confiance, lui dit le professeur McGonagall sur le ton de la confidence avant de continuer d'une voix plus directive. Vous effectuerez votre première ronde de nuit à partir de demain soir et ceci un soir sur deux, en alternance avec Mr MacMillan.

Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit et l'avoir gratifié de l'un de ses rares sourire, le professeur McGonagall laissa Hermione derrière elle. Une fois seule devant le tableau représentant la savane, celle-ci se sentit un peu sotte. Elle devait peut-être dire n'importe quel mot qui lui passait par la tête et cela deviendrait son mot de passe.

_ Hippopotame ?

Dès qu'elle eu prononcé le mot, le tableau pivota, laissant place à une ouverture dans le mur.  
>Elle enjamba le trou du tableau et se retrouva dans une pièce presque semblable à la salle commune de Gryffondor, à la seule différence qu'elle était beaucoup plus petite et qu'un seul fauteuil était placé devant la cheminée. Loin d'être dépaysée dans ce décor rouge et or, Hermione traversa la pièce et monta les escaliers qui menaient, vraisemblablement, à sa chambre. Les murs de celle-ci étaient recouverts de draperies rouges et un lit à baldaquins dorés était situé au centre de la pièce. Sa malle avait été disposée à côté d'une penderie en chêne qui contenait désormais tout ses vêtements, soigneusement rangés.<p>

Hermione s'empressa de libérer Pattenrond, toujours prisonnier de sa cage et miaulant de mécontentement, puis entrepris d'aller se coucher.  
>Il semblait cependant que, bien qu'ayant sa propre chambre, Hermione allait devoir continuer à utiliser la salle de bains des préfets. C'est donc après avoir pris tout ce dont elle avait besoin sous le bras et après avoir passé sa cape d'extérieur autour de ses épaules qu'elle entrepris le chemin jusqu'au cinquième étage. Une fois devant l'entrée de la pièce, elle donna le mot de passe, et pénétra dans la grande salle de marbre blanc.<br>La sirène n'était pas à sa place et Hermione en fut ravie. Il était très agaçant de devoir lui faire la conversation pendant que l'on essayait de conserver un minimum d'intimité. Après s'être fait couler un bon bain agrémenté de mousse, Hermione pénétra dans l'eau chaude et immergea sa tête sous l'eau. Elle sentit tout son corps se détendre sous l'effet de la chaleur et fit quelques brasses.

Après s'être savonnée bien soigneusement, elle sortit du bain, se sécha et enfila son pyjama. Sa cape soigneusement attachée autour du cou, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains et entrepris de sortir dans le couloir.  
>Ne s'attendant pas à trouver quelqu'un derrière la porte, elle poussa un petit cri de stupeur lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette sombre juste devant elle, dans l'obscurité du couloir. D'après l'expression qui figurait sur le visage de Malefoy, il semblait que lui aussi avait été surpris.<p>

_ Hé fais attention, Granger ! maugréa-t-il en la contournant.

Son regard était descendu le long de la cape d'Hermione et avait atterri sur le bas de ses jambes, nues, puisque son pyjama était composé d'un short. Celle-ci, qui avait compris ce que le jeune homme regardait, se mit à rougir légèrement et resserra sa cape autour d'elle.

_ Si tu crois que ça m'intéresse, Granger… déclara Malefoy avec un sourire moqueur.  
>_ Je me fiche de ce qui t'intéresse, rétorqua sèchement Hermione en tournant les talons.<br>_ La prochaine fois, mets quelque chose sous ta cape, ça sera moins embarrassant pour toi ! lui cria-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà.

Quel idiot… C'était à croire qu'il le faisait exprès. En fait, en y réfléchissant un quart de seconde, il était évident qu'il le faisait exprès. Hermione espéra cependant que Malefoy n'avait pas cru qu'elle était nue sous sa cape, ce qui serait assez gênant. Oh et puis zut, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire après tout ? En matière de fille facile, Pansy Parkinson devait atteindre des sommets et ce n'était pas un petit bout de jambe qui avait du choquer Malefoy. En espérant de tout cœur ne plus croiser le Serpentard en allant à la salle de bains des préfets, elle franchit le trou du tableau menant à sa chambre, monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et se glissa dans son lit.

Une fois sa tête posée sur l'oreiller, elle ne mit pas plus de dix minutes à s'endormir, son esprit voguant bien loin des basses préoccupations telles que l'apparition fortuite d'une paire de jambes sous une cape.


	2. Chapter 2 : En haut de la tour

**Chapitre 2 : En haut de la tour**

Le lendemain matin, après s'être préparée à la hâte, Hermione descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle était impatiente de retrouver Harry, Ron et Ginny car, il fallait bien l'admettre, elle se sentait quelque peu isolée dans sa chambre de Préfète-en-chef.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, elle repéra la chevelure flamboyante de Ginny et prit place entre elle et Neville. Harry et Ron, qui leur faisait face, observaient leur nouvel emploi du temps d'un air maussade.

_ Je sais que je le dis tous les ans, mais je crois que c'est le pire lundi qu'on ai jamais eu ! se lamenta Ron en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Double cours de potions pour commencer, puis double cours de sortilèges avec les Serpentards, et cet après-midi, histoire de la magie…  
>_ Estimes toi heureux, moi j'ai Arithmancie après le cours d'histoire de la magie… ajouta Hermione en observant son propre emploi du temps. Puis ce soir, j'ai ma première ronde de nuit.<p>

Son emploi du temps était assez surchargé si bien qu'entre cela, son moral qui était au plus bas à cause de Ron, ses rondes à effectuer et les ASPICs à la fin de l'année, il faudrait qu'elle conserve des nerfs d'acier pour survivre à cette année. Elle se sentit soudain très sotte d'avoir songé à cela puisqu'elle avait vécu bien pire l'année passée lorsque Harry, Ron et elle étaient partis à la chasse aux Horcruxes et décida d'arrêter de s'apitoyer sur son sort.  
>Ginny contemplait, elle aussi, son emploi du temps qui était largement moins chargé que celui d'Hermione.<p>

_ Keshketuaafpré ?

Ron, la bouche pleine de toasts à la marmelade, venait de s'adresser à Ginny qui, visiblement n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui répondre. Elle jeta un regard exaspéré à son frère et s'exclama :

_ Tu ne peux pas faire comme les gens normaux : mâcher, avaler PUIS parler ?

Après une intense minute de mastication, Ron parvient à lui demander à nouveau :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as après ? Comme cours, je veux dire…  
>_ Métamorphoses, avec les Serpentards…<br>_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous mettent toujours avec les Serpentards ? s'indigna Neville.  
>_ Pour favoriser « l'entraide » mon vieux, lui répondit Ron. Comme si on avait envie de s'entraider avec la fouine ou ce vieux bouledogue de Pansy Parkinson !<p>

La première heure de cours approchant à grands pas, le groupe d'amis prit le chemin du hall d'entrée. Le cours de potions se déroula sans incident notable. Néanmoins, le professeur Slughorn déplora que son plus brillant élève, Harry, n'ai pas réussi à produire une potion d'Enflure décente. En effet, privé du manuel de potions appartenant anciennement à Rogue, Harry avait perdu la seule chose qui faisait de lui un élève doué en potions.

_ Je crois que Slughorn va être très déçu de son meilleur élève cette année ! s'exclama Hermione en donnant un coup de coude amical à Harry tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la classe de sortilèges.  
>_ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles …, murmura Harry, feignant l'innocence.<p>

Ils étaient en avance et devaient donc attendre que la salle de classe se libère. Quelques Serpentards attendaient également, parmi lesquels se trouvait Drago Malefoy, entouré de ses acolytes.  
>Négligemment appuyé contre le mur, il discutait avec Blaise Zabini pendant que Pansy Parkinson époussetait le côté droit de sa robe de sorcier. Le regard de Malefoy croisa subrepticement celui d'Hermione, qui détourna vivement les yeux, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. En fait, si, elle savait pourquoi. Elle se sentait très gênée d'avoir dévoilée une partie de son anatomie à Malefoy, même si ce n'était que des jambes. Mais, surtout, elle n'avait clairement pas envie qu'il mentionne l'épisode de la veille devant Harry et Ron. A son grand soulagement, elle vit les Serdaigles sortir de la salle de classe.<p>

_ Salut Ron !

Padma Patil venait de saluer Ron avec un petit mouvement de la main lorsqu'elle était passée devant eux. Hermione sentit une vague de jalousie la submerger. Padma ne s'était jamais intéressée à Ron, jusqu'à maintenant. Cette petite sotte ne savait pas qu'il sortait avec Hermione à la fin de l'année passée ? « _Oui mais il n'est plus avec moi_… » se dit-elle à elle-même. Ron, dont les joues avaient légèrement rosies, vira au pourpre lorsqu'il vit Cormac McLaggen s'approcher d'Hermione.

_ Salut Granger, lui dit-il avec une voix qu'il voulu charmeuse mais qui eu seulement le don d'exaspérer Hermione et de lui faire déplorer la médiocrité du genre masculin. Ecoute, j'ai vu que la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard était dans trois semaines, ça te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble ?

Un silence gênant suivi la demande de McLaggen. Silence durant lequel Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse à une excuse.

_ On ne s'est plus vu depuis la soirée du bon vieux Slug…On s'était bien amusés tous les deux, rappelle-toi ! ajouta-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui lui donna envie de régurgiter son petit-déjeuner ici et tout de suite.  
>_ Hé McLaggen, je ne savais pas que tu aimais les rats de bibliothèque ! Je serais toi j'éviterais de la fréquenter, elle montre un peu trop facilement son anatomie…<p>

Pansy Parkison ricana bêtement derrière Malefoy, qui lança un faux sourire d'excuse à Hermione. Comment avait-il osé raconté cela ? Cet arriéré, ce monstrueux imbécile, ce petit rongeur malfaisant.

_ Je pense que tu montres beaucoup plus ton anatomie que moi Parkinson, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire moqueur de Pansy Parkinson disparut de son visage, mais Zabini avait émis un petit rire qui suffit à prouver à Hermione qu'elle avait visé juste et que la réputation de la jeune fille était loin d'être surfaite.  
>Harry et Ron regardaient maintenant Hermione avec des yeux écarquillés d'étonnement et celle-ci du leur lancer un regard qui voulait clairement dire qu'elle leur expliquerait plus tard. En sortant de la salle de classe deux heures plus tard, Hermione fit le récit de l'épisode qui s'était déroulé la veille, devant la salle de bain.<p>

_ Sale petit détritus… maugréa Ron entre ses dents lorsqu'elle eut terminé.  
>_ On pourra dire ce qu'on voudra, il faut quand même avouer qu'il s'est calmé depuis qu'on l'a sauvé de la Salle sur Demande, déclara Harry.<br>_ Parle pour toi ! s'indigna Hermione. Moi je serais toujours la Sang-de-Bourbe Harry…  
>_ Et moi le traitre à son sang, ajouta Ron. D'habitude c'est à toi qu'il s'en prend en premier, mais on dirait qu'il a décidé de te laisser tranquille…<br>_ Et crois-moi, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !

En allant dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, Hermione repensa à la proposition de McLaggen, qui lui était complètement sortie de la tête, et se jura de la décliner s'il revenait à la charge. Il n'avait visiblement pas saisi qu'il avait autant de charme que le calmar géant et que sa façon d'embrasser devait être assez proche de celle de l'animal en question.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre. Après le diner, au moment de retourner dans ses appartements, Hermione préféra tenir compagnie à Harry, Ron et Ginny dans la salle commune de Gryffondor plutôt que de rester seule.

_ Bon, il est l'heure, je dois aller faire ma ronde…, déclara Hermione en se levant du fauteuil douillet dans lequel elle était confortablement installée, ses jambes repliées sous elle.

Harry et Ron, qui jouaient aux échecs version sorcier, étaient en pleine concentration et ne semblaient pas l'avoir entendu.

_ Je leur dirais que tu leur a dis bonne nuit quand ils seront revenus à la réalité… lui assura Ginny en riant.

Déjà exténuée par sa première journée à Poudlard, Hermione aurait donné cher afin de pouvoir aller se coucher directement. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'elle descendit le grand escalier afin de commencer sa ronde au premier étage. Elle devait également surveiller la tour d'astronomie dont l'accès était interdit à tout élève en dehors des cours.  
>Lorsqu'elle arriva au sommet de la tour, elle eut le souvenir de deux jeunes enfants recouverts d'une cape d'invisibilité, montant péniblement les marches sous le poids d'une large boite contenant un bébé dragon. Ils avaient sortis Hagrid d'une situation délicate ce soir là, mais ils s'étaient mis dans de beaux draps lorsque le professeur McGonagall les avait trouvé hors de leur dortoir. Tout ça à cause de Malefoy.<p>

_ Malefoy ?!

Le jeune homme blond était accoudé à la balustrade et semblait profiter de la vue. Il ne paraissait pas avoir entendu Hermione monter les marches et avait violemment sursauté à l'énoncé de son nom. Il avait dégainé sa baguette aussi rapidement qu'il s'était retourné.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici, toi ? lui demanda Malefoy d'un ton agressif.  
>_ Je te signale que je suis Préfète-en-chef et que c'est mon rôle de me promener dans l'école la nuit. En revanche, toi, tu n'as aucun droit d'être là et je pourrais te sanctionner pour ça. Alors, si j'étais toi j'éviterais de parler sur ce ton !<br>_ « Je pourrais te sanctionner pour ça », l'imita Malefoy avec une voix aigue. Tu ne reprends jamais ta respiration quand tu parles ?  
>_ Toujours égal à toi-même à ce que je vois…<p>

Malefoy ne semblait pas enclin à s'en aller et faisait à nouveau dos à Hermione.

_ Malefoy, je viens de te dire que…  
>_ Ecoute Granger, je venais là tous les soirs ou presque en sixième année et personne n'est jamais venu me déranger, alors laisse moi tranquille. Va faire ta ronde ailleurs...<br>_ Tu l'auras voulu, j'enlève cinq points à Serpentard.  
>_ Si tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire, tu crois que j'attache encore de l'importance à tous ces trucs sans intérêt ? Va jouer ailleurs Granger, je ne le répéterais pas deux fois.<br>_ Sinon quoi ?  
>_ Sinon je te jette un sort ! répondit-il en lui lançant un regard plein de menaces.<br>_ Laisse-moi rire, tu en serais incapable !  
>_ Tu veux tester ? lui demanda-t-il, avec un sourire mauvais.<br>_ Tu crois que tu l'aurais tué ? Dumbledore ?

La question était sortie de sa bouche sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle avait prononcé ces mots mais elle regretta de l'avoir fait au moment même où elle vit la stupeur apparaitre sur le visage de Malefoy.  
>On aurait dit qu'une chape de plomb venait de s'abattre sur eux, une chape dont la consistance était proche de celle des puddings que préparait Hagrid au moment de Noël.<p>

_ Qu…Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

Sa voix était glaciale mais la jeune fille sentie qu'il était furieux et même un peu effrayé par sa question.

_ Rien, je suis d…désolée , bégaya Hermione en faisant volte-face.

Elle se sentie très embarrassée d'avoir demandé cela, même s'il lui était arrivé d'y songer à de rares occasions. Elle commença à redescendre les escaliers de la tour, en oubliant même que Malefoy était toujours en infraction du règlement de l'école.

_ Non, je ne l'aurais pas fait.

Elle ne se retourna pas mais esquissa un léger sourire et poursuivit sa descente. Même s'il était l'une des personnes les plus détestables qu'elle connaisse, le Serpentard remonta quelque peu dans son estime ce soir-là.


	3. Chapter 3 : Mélancolie à Pré-au-Lard

_Hola chicos y chicas ! Oui, c'est de l'espagnol, et c'est à peu près les seuls mots que je connais avec "Bueno" et "pelo" (= cheveux) : après 3 ans d'espagnol, c'est assez navrant... BREF, on n'est pas là pour discuter de ma vie mais du nouveau chapitre hihi ! Celui-ci est assez court, comme le chapitre 2, mais ils seront beaucoup plus long plus tard, vous verrez. Buena lectura ! =D - ScarletSixtine_

**Chapitre 3 : Mélancolie à Pré-au-Lard**

Le mois de septembre s'était écoulé paisiblement, bien qu'Hermione ai eu du mal à s'adapter à son emploi du temps. Elle ne pouvait pas passer autant de temps qu'elle le souhaitait avec Harry, Ron et Ginny, si bien que la perspective du premier weekend à Pré-au-Lard, le premier samedi d'octobre, lui remontait considérablement le moral.

Ce matin là, elle se leva tôt, prit son temps pour se préparer et alla attendre Harry, Ron et Ginny dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. La jeune fille fut la première à la rejoindre. Le temps que Harry et Ron se décident à descendre de leur dortoir, elles eurent le temps de saluer Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan qui descendaient eux-mêmes prendre leur petit déjeuner. Elles virent également Parvati Patil, qui s'était joliment habillée en prévision de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.  
>Il était étrange de la voir sans Lavande Brown. Les deux amies avaient été inséparables pendant sept ans et Hermione fut envahie, en la saluant, d'un puissant sentiment de compassion.<p>

Lorsque Harry et Ron firent enfin leur apparition, les quatre amis prirent la direction de la Grande Salle, bien décidés à profiter de cette première journée de liberté.  
>Le vent glacial qui soufflait dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard et la chaleur du pub des Trois Balais offraient un contraste saisissant. Les joues rosies par le froid, les quatre amis s'engouffrèrent dans la vaste taverne et prirent place prêt d'une fenêtre.<p>

_ Hé mais, c'est pas Neville là-bas ? Avec Hanna Abbott ?! s'exclama Ron en montrant du doigt une table isolée devant laquelle Neville Londubat et Hanna Abbott étaient étroitement enlacés.  
>_ Si, tu ne savais pas ? répondit sereinement Ginny. Depuis la bataille de Poudlard…<p>

Etant donné le regard effaré que lança Ron, il semblait évident qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

_ Oh non, c'est McLaggen ! s'écria Hermione en voyant ce dernier franchir la porte des Trois Balais et jeter un regard alentour comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Hermione plongea sous la table, en priant le ciel que McLaggen ne l'ai pas aperçue.

_ Salut, Hermione n'est pas avec vous ? l'entendit-elle demander, avec sa voix de faux séducteur complètement ringard.  
>_ Euh… non, elle est restée au château… Elle a pris une Pastille de Gerbe par erreur, pas de chance…<p>

Hermione remercia intérieurement Ginny pour sa capacité exceptionnelle à inventer des mensonges en un quart de seconde. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas mal trouvé car, la gerbe, elle allait bientôt l'avoir s'il ne déguerpissait pas vite fait bien fait. Voyant les pieds de McLaggen disparaitre de devant leur table et s'éloigner vers la porte des Trois Balais, Hermione sortit de sa cachette, quelque peu échevelée.  
>Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'intervention de McLaggen n'avait eu aucun effet sur Ron, ce qui la plongea dans un état quasi-dépressif. Elle se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer dans sa chambre de préfète, mettre la tête sous sa couette jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mais elle trouva cela légèrement excessif.<p>

Harry termina de l'achever lorsqu'il lui confia que Ginny et lui avaient prévus de passer la fin de l'après-midi tous les deux, tout seuls, à Pré n'imaginait pas du tout pouvoir rester seule avec Ron, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Elle se sentait désormais incapable de tenir une conversation pertinente avec celui qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis.  
>Lorsque Harry et Ginny les saluèrent, Hermione, qui s'était préparée à entamer un début de conversation avec Ron, eut la surprise de le voir se lever à son tour.<p>

_ Euh…désolé Hermione, j'ai promis à Peakes et Coote que je viendrais m'entrainer avec eux… Tu sais, le premier match de Quidditch est dans une semaine et…  
>_ Très bien, pas de problème ! s'exclama Hermione d'un ton faussement détaché.<br>_ Ah euh... Bon, alors… à plus tard hein ! lui lança maladroitement Ron avec un sourire gêné.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, la gorge serrée. Elle s'était rarement sentit aussi seule qu'à cet instant précis et jamais aussi pathétique. Sa vie sentimentale prenait un tournant ridiculement tragique et elle était la seule à s'en rendre compte, pour le moment du moins.  
>Elle ne pouvait pas le reprocher à Harry et Ginny de vouloir passer du temps ensemble, seuls. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Ron de l'avoir abandonnée d'autant plus qu'elle savait très bien que le soi-disant entrainement de Quidditch n'était qu'un prétexte et qu'il l'avait prise pour la première des gourdes. Elle avait sottement pensé qu'il resterait aussi proche d'elle que lorsqu'ils n'étaient que de simples amis, mais, apparemment, elle s'était lourdement trompé. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer en pensant que, peut-être, elle ne retrouverait jamais la complicité qu'elle avait avant avec Ron.<p>

Jugeant qu'elle était restée assez longtemps assise toute seule comme une potiche au milieu des Trois Balais, Hermione sortit dans le froid saisissant d'octobre, son écharpe nouée jusqu'au menton.  
>Elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer au château. Pas encore. Elle prit la direction de la Cabane Hurlante, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, elle sentait qu'une vague de tristesse s'apprêtait à la submerger. La cerise sur le gâteau : elle n'avait pas de mouchoirs à porter de main. Puis, elle se rappela qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle disposait d'une baguette, ce qui pouvait constituer une consolation.<br>Une fois qu'elle eut dépassé la bâtisse en ruine, qui lui rappela cruellement Sirius et Lupin, elle ne put contenir ses pleurs et éclata en sanglots.  
>Elle était totalement perdue et ne se reconnaissait plus, tant dans ses réactions que dans son appréhension de l'avenir. Elle avait toujours imaginée sa vie entourée de ses amis et, depuis plus récemment, en compagnie de Ron et maintenant que celui-ci lui filait entre les doigts, tout devenait flou.<br>Elle se voyait déjà faire tapisserie au mariage de Harry et Ginny, montrée du doigt par les invités comme étant « la célibataire endurcie, et bibliothécaire avec ça ». Puis, plus tard, elle s'imaginait supporter le mariage de Ron avec une illustre inconnue qui lui mettrait son alliance sous le nez avec un air de dire « tu vois, mocheté, c'est moi qui l'ai eu ».

Après cet instant d'auto-dévalorisation mentale, se disant que cela suffisait pour la journée, voir pour la semaine, Hermione essuya les larmes qui maculaient ses joues et entreprit de faire demi-tour.  
>Elle se retourna pour reprendre le chemin en sens inverse et, soudain, tomba ENCORE nez à nez avec Malefoy (ça devient du harcèlement à ce point-là) qui était appuyé à une barrière en bois faisant face à la Cabane Hurlante. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un.<p>

_ Granger sans Weasmoche et le binoclard… Ils se sont enfin rendus compte à quel point tu étais inintéressante ? lui lança Malefoy avec un sourire moqueur.

Il avait surement dit cela sans réfléchir, comme à son habitude, mais cette fois il avait touché un point sensible et Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer une nouvelle fois.

_ Fiche-moi la paix, Malefoy.  
>_ On dirait que j'ai visé là où ça fait mal…, ajouta Malefoy avec délectation.<br>_ Si tu ne veux pas que je vise à un endroit où, toi, tu auras vraiment très mal, je te conseille de la fermer, lui répondit Hermione en lui jetant un regard furieux.  
>_ Tu vas encore retirer des points à Serpentard ?<br>_ Non, je vais plutôt t'en coller une ! Je l'ai déjà fait, je peux le refaire, répliqua Hermione du tac au tac.  
>_ Tu seras toujours la même Granger, une abjecte Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avec des dents de castor !<br>_ Pourquoi tu me détestes autant ? lui demanda Hermione, un air de profonde résignation sur le visage.

Le regard de Malefoy sembla se radoucir du moins, dans la mesure du possible. Ce n'était pas le genre de questions qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre de la part d'Hermione Granger.

_ Je te déteste parce que je t'ai toujours détesté, lui répondit-il, le plus sincèrement du monde.  
>_ Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour s'acharner sur quelqu'un comme ça, lui rétorqua Hermione d'un air autoritaire. Tu n'as aucune raison de me sauter à la gorge à chaque fois que tu me croises dans un couloir ou dans un lieu public. Ca t'amuse peut-être mais moi j'en ai assez. Je pensais qu'après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, pendant la bataille, tu serais un peu plus vivable mais je vois que j'étais ridiculement optimiste.<p>

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite, sans reprendre sa respiration. En plus d'avoir les yeux gonflés d'avoir pleuré, elle tremblait maintenant d'indignation. Malefoy semblait avoir rangé sa hargne au placard et regardait Hermione avec méfiance.

_ Je vous suis reconnaissant… à toi… et à Potter. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va devenir les meilleurs amis du monde si c'est à ça que tu penses ! lui rétorqua Malefoy, à nouveau agressif.

_ Non, loin de moi cette idée. Je te demande juste de me laisser tranquille, c'est tout ce que je veux.

_ Ouai… Et bien… J'essayerai, mais je te promets rien…

A ce moment-là, Hermione tourna la tête et vit, au loin, Pansy Parkinson marcher dans leur direction. Elle comprit alors ce que Malefoy faisait à attendre tout seul dans ce coin isolé de Pré-au-Lard. Il devait avoir rendez-vous avec elle, ce qui étonna un peu Hermione car elle pensait qu'il n'était pas sincèrement intéressé par sa personne, du moins d'après les rumeurs et l'expression de son visage dès lors qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que qu'elle en savait des états d'âme de Malefoy ? Et puis, d'abord et avant tout, elle s'en fichait royalement.  
>En se disant que, de toute manière, cet exaspérant personnage resterait égal à lui-même, Hermione se détourna de lui et s'engagea sur le chemin menant à l'école.<p>

_ Hé Granger ! la rappela-t-il.

Hermione se retourna, s'attendant presque à encaisser une nouvelle insulte.

_ Oublis Weasmoche, c'est un idiot ce type.

Il lui fit un sourire un peu crispé, mais qui ressemblait tout de même à un sourire un tant soit peu sympathique. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione le voyait sourire sincèrement et elle en fut passablement troublée. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle pensait que cela ne se produirait jamais, puis, parce qu'il était plutôt beau quand il ne faisait pas la moue dégoutée qu'il affichait en temps normal et qui lui donnait l'air de quelqu'un qui a un kilo de crotte sous le nez de manière constante. Chassant vite cette pensée ô combien étrange étant donné qu'il était question de Drago Malefoy, Hermione, quelque peu hésitante, lui rendit un sourire un peu tremblotant et poursuivit son chemin, le cœur un peu plus léger qu'à l'aller.

Elle en voulait tellement à Ron de l'avoir laissée tomber qu'elle n'avait même pas penser à riposter lorsque Malefoy l'avait traité d'idiot. D'ailleurs, elle était étonnée de voir qu'il avait eu vent de sa relation avec Ron. Mais ce qui l'avait surprise au-delà de tout le reste, c'était cette dernière parole prononcée comme une sorte de conseil, d'élan de sympathie, qui ne ressemblait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, à la petite fouine insolente qu'était Malefoy en temps normal.

En rentrant au château, elle se dit, avec une lueur d'espoir dans un coin de sa tête, que le Serpentard allait peut-être passer du statut d'ordure à celui de simple crétin.


	4. Chapter 4 : Coup de pouce

_Allez, je suis lancée, je publie le 3ème chapitre (je rappelle que les 13 premiers sont déjà écrits et publiés sur un autre site de fanfics). N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, il sera bienvenu (je ne vous vénèrerais pas au point de vous vouer un culte mais presque).  
><em>

_**gruvioler** : Merci pour ta review, youhooou tu es la première ! Déjà, je suis fière d'avoir réussi à ne pas trop tomber dans le cliché ; ensuite, ne t'inquiète pas je vais essayer de publier les 13 chapitres dans la semaine (je l'ai publié sur l'autre site sous un pseudo différent, mais le titre est le même). Merci, merci, merci encore et je suis ravie de t'avoir captivée ;_) _(oui, je suis en pleine rédaction du chapitre 14 hihi)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 : Coup de pouce<strong>

Le lendemain, pendant le petit-déjeuner, Hermione fit le récit de son entrevue avec Malefoy à ses trois amis, en omettant volontairement de mentionner que celui-ci avait traité Ron d'idiot. Elle n'avait pas vu ses amis depuis la sortie de la veille à Pré-au-Lard car elle avait préféré rejoindre directement ses appartements privés en rentrant au château, trop contrariée par le comportement de Ron pour supporter d'être attablée en face de lui. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'était pas adressée directement à lui lorsqu'elle avait raconté son échange avec Malefoy.

_ Il t'a dit qu'il était reconnaissant ?! s'écria Ginny, en s'étouffant à moitié avec son jus de citrouille.  
>_ Oui, ça m'a vraiment étonnée… lui répondit Hermione alors qu'elle se saisissait de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'un hibou moyen-duc venait de lui apporter.<br>_ C'est sûrement une ruse, ajouta catégoriquement Ron. Ce petit fumier…il ne changera jamais. Il faut voir comme il nous regarde pour savoir qu'il n'a envie que d'une chose : nous tordre le cou pendant notre sommeil.  
>_ Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, ne vous méprenez pas, mais je le plains pour une seule chose : il parait qu'il sort avec Pansy Parkinson ! leur confia Ginny, comme si elle venait d'annoncer que Hagrid avait été nommé Ministre de la Magie.<br>_ Je crois que je préfèrerai embrasser un Scroutt à pétards plutôt que sa face de pékinois ! s'exclama Harry.

Ron pouffa, la tête dans son bol de chocolat, pendant que Ginny s'étrangla à moitié avec son toast de marmelade en s'exclamant un « _heureusement_ ! ».  
>Hermione, quant à elle, était trop absorbée par la lecture de son journal pour porter attention à cette nouvelle de premier ordre. Arrivée à la deuxième page, parmi les gros titres, un article retint son attention.<p>

_ En tout cas, je ne pense pas que Pansy Parkinson soit son souci principal aujourd'hui, regardez ! leur dit-elle en montrant l'article du doigt, le visage blême.

L'article avait pour titre « La Marque des Ténèbres au manoir Malefoy », et montrait une photo de la maison avec, au dessus, la marque en forme de tête de mort.

« _Pas plus tard que ce matin, la brigade d'intervention des Aurors a été appelée à intervenir en urgence au manoir de la famille Malefoy. La maitresse des lieux, Narcissa Malefoy, a été retrouvée dans un état de grande détresse et a tout de suite informé les agents du Ministère de la torture, suivie de l'enlèvement de son mari, Lucius Malefoy, par un groupe d'anciens Mangemorts qui auraient pénétré dans leur habitation au beau milieu de la nuit. Cette dernière, fortement choquée, a été immédiatement transportée à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.  
><em>Les raisons exactes ayant motivées de tels agissements ne sont pas encore connues, mais un règlement de compte serait à l'origine du crime. <em>Pour l'heure, les Aurors en charge de cette affaire n'ont pas localisé Mr Malefoy mais s'efforcent de faire leur possible pour le retrouver rapidement. »_

_ Il fallait s'y attendre… fit remarquer Ginny, d'un air résigné.  
>_ Lucius Malefoy n'a pas été entièrement loyal envers Voldemort, et certains ont sûrement voulu le punir pour ça, ajouta Harry.<p>

Il semblait préoccupé. Voldemort était fini, mais il restait beaucoup d'anciens Mangemorts assez fous pour croire que leur maître allait réapparaitre un jour, sauf qu'ils n'avaient rien compris.  
>Hermione jeta un regard à la table des Serpentards, Malefoy n'y était pas. Même s'il était une ordure de la pire espèce, elle ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à sa place et de compatir.<p>

_ Je ne comprend pas que le Ministère ne leur ai pas fourni une protection… dit Hermione.  
>_ Ouai, enfin faut pas rêver quand même ! s'exclama Ginny. Ils ont quand même été du côté de Voldy pendant des années avant de revenir pleurnicher.<p>

Ron, quant à lui, n'avait pas dit un mot. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas l'air de se sentir concerné par la conversation. C'est lorsqu'il prétexta avoir un devoir à finir pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie et qu'il s'éclipsa, qu'Hermione se pencha vers Harry pour lui chuchoter :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a Ron ? Il est bizarre…  
>_ Je sais pas… Mais il est comme ça depuis hier soir… Vous vous êtes disputés hier après-midi à Pré-au-Lard ? lui demanda-t-il. Au fait, j'y pense, tu nous as dit que tu avais vu Malefoy à Pré-au-Lard, mais Ron… il n'était pas avec toi ?<p>

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ron ne leur avait pas dit qu'il lui avait fait faux bon la veille.

_ Euh…non, répondit-elle d'un air embarrassé. En fait, dès que vous êtes partis, il a prétexté un entrainement de Quidditch et il est rentré au château…  
>_ Ah.<p>

Harry eut un regard interloqué, tandis que Ginny sembla, tout à coup, très contrariée.

_ Pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir ? demanda Hermione, qui sentait son cœur s'accélérer.  
>_ Non, rien du tout, lui répondit Ginny, d'une voix rassurante mais qui sonnait faux aux oreilles d'Hermione.<p>

Elle sentait que la jeune fille leur cachait quelque chose, à elle et à Harry, mais elle n'insista pas. Après tout, moins elle en savait, mieux cela valait.  
>Durant la semaine qui suivie, Ron continua à agir de manière étrange. Il disparaissait subitement à des moments où, en temps normal, il aurait adoré flâner et plaisanter avec Harry.<br>Le vendredi soir, veille d'un weekend bien mérité, alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à franchir le portrait de la grosse dame afin de rejoindre Ginny dans la salle commune pour l'aider à rédiger son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, elle fut presque bousculée par Ron qui en sortait. Il avait l'air furieux.  
>Pourtant, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il faisait face à Hermione, sa colère sembla disparaitre de son visage pour laisser place à une expression d'effroi.<p>

_ Ron ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il avait continué son chemin sans dire un mot et avait déjà disparu dans les escaliers. Même si elle n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'il l'avait laissé tomber le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione était tout de même soucieuse de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami.  
>Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, Ginny se trouvait devant la cheminée, les poings serrés, et avait l'air de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à commettre un meurtre. Son visage avait viré au pourpre et Hermione crut voir, l'espace d'une seconde, le sosie de Mrs Weasley.<p>

_ Quelqu'un aurait-il la gentillesse de me dire ce qui se passe ici ? dit-elle d'une voix froide.  
>_ Oh Hermione…<p>

Ginny ne l'avait pas vu entrer et visiblement, elle avait complètement oublier son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie.

_ C'est rien, c'est juste Ron qui m'agace en ce moment c'est tout.  
>_ Désolée de te le dire, mais tu as l'air légèrement plus qu'agacée…En fait, on dirait qu'il vient de te mettre une claque dans la figure, lui fit remarquer Hermione.<br>_ Je lui demandais juste ce qui lui prenait par la tête en ce moment. Mais tu le connais, on ne peut pas discuter avec lui sans qu'il sorte de ses gonds…  
>_ Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a le petit Ron-Ron ?<br>_ Oh, tu crois qu'il allait me le dire ? Bien sur que non ! Mais en attendant, Monsieur a complètement oublié l'anniversaire de maman et ça fait deux fois qu'il rate l'entrainement de Quidditch. Harry est son meilleur ami mais s'il ne vient pas au prochain, il sera obligé de le virer de l'équipe ! s'exclama-t-elle, excédée.

Hermione comprenait bien la réaction de Ginny puisqu'elle la partageait. Pourquoi Ron ne se confiait pas à eux, ses amis ?

_ Et tu sais ce qu'il a osé me répondre quand je lui ai dis qu'il pouvait nous parler de ses problèmes ? Ce crétin m'a dit qu'il en avait assez de tenir la chandelle quand il était avec Harry et moi ! Alors qu'il sait très bien qu'on n'est pas du genre à se bécoter en public ! Monsieur a dit qu'il était « mal à l'aise » avec nous ! Pauvre idiot…  
>_ Mal à l'aise ? Même avec moi ? la questionna Hermione, abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.<br>_ Surtout avec toi… Je suis désolée Hermione, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter en voyant le visage de son amie se décomposer. Il est vraiment bête des fois, même si c'est mon frère.

Ginny lui posa la main sur l'épaule avec un regard d'excuse. Elle se doutait sûrement qu'elle venait de lui faire de la peine et elle en eut probablement la confirmation lorsque Hermione prétexta devoir commencer sa ronde de nuit alors qu'elle ne débutait qu'une heure plus tard. Elle avait besoin de sortir de cette pièce, de s'isoler, de se détendre. Elle savait où aller et elle savait qu'elle y serait tranquille. Elle parcourut les couloirs sans prêter attention aux regards qui se tournaient vers elle. Et elle la vit enfin : l'entrée de la salle de bain des préfets.

_ « Senteur boisée »

Rien ne produisit et la porte de la salle de bains demeura résolument close. Cela voulait dire que quelqu'un était déjà à l'intérieur et Hermione, dont les nerfs étaient déjà à vif après les révélations de Ginny, se laissa glisser le long du mur et pleura silencieusement dans le couloir obscur.  
>Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé une rancœur aussi vive envers Ron. S'il s'était trouvé en face d'elle à cet instant précis, elle se serait fait une joie de lui refaire le portrait.<br>Alors qu'elle se mouchait, elle entendit un cliquetis signifiant que la personne présente dans la salle de bain venait de déverrouiller la porte et s'apprêter à sortir. En voyant une silhouette surmontée d'une chevelure blonde dans l'entrebâillure de la porte, Hermione songea que, s'il y avait une puissance supérieure cachée quelque part dans l'Univers, une sorte de Dieu des rencontres inopinées, celui-ci devait vraiment lui vouloir du mal.  
>Malefoy, qui n'avait pas vu qu'Hermione était accroupie à deux pas de lui, fit un puissant bond en arrière lorsqu'il aperçu la masse sombre que formait le corps d'Hermione à côté de lui.<p>

_ Wow !

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant l'expression de stupeur qui était apparue sur le visage de Malefoy.

_ Je te fais si peur que ça ?  
>_ Plus que ça même... Avec ta tignasse, dans le noir, même le Baron Sanglant serait pétrifié.<p>

Il affichait son habituel air moqueur et arrogant mais, pourtant, il ne semblait pas être au meilleur de sa forme. Hermione vit son regard s'attarder sur ses yeux rougis et gonflés, et se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise.

_ A ce que je vois, tu as découvert par toi-même que Weasley est un sombre crétin. Bravo.  
>_ Ça ne te regarde pas, que je sache… répondit Hermione d'une voix calme.<p>

Elle était tellement furieuse contre Ron qu'elle se fichait complètement de ce que Malefoy pouvait bien dire sur lui. Elle s'étonna même à éprouver une certaine satisfaction à l'entendre parler de lui ainsi.

_ Et puis, pourquoi tu ne fais que répéter que c'est un crétin ? lui demanda-t-elle, vaguement intéressée.  
>_ Déjà, parce que s'en est un, et puis parce que j'ai cru comprendre qu'il t'avait jeté et qu'il vous faussait compagnie ces derniers temps…<br>_ Oui, il m'a jeté comme tu dis, mais ce n'est pas ça qui fait de lui un crétin pour autant… lui répondit-elle, toujours assise contre le mur.

Tandis qu'elle se relevait pour, enfin, rentrer dans cette fichue salle de bain, ils entendirent des bruits de pas s'approcher et de petits rires étouffés.

_ Alors, c'est peut-être ça qui fait de lui un crétin, tu ne crois pas ? lui dit Malefoy avec un sourire moqueur en regardant alternativement Ron et Padma Patil qui venaient de tourner à l'angle du couloir, main dans la main.

Visiblement, ces deux-là ne s'attendaient pas à croiser quelqu'un dans les couloirs à cette heure tardive et surtout pas dans cette partie du château car l'expression de terreur qui s'afficha sur leur visage était à marquer dans les annales. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient lâchés la main dès que leur regard avait croisé celui d'Hermione.  
>A présent, tout s'éclairait dans l'esprit de la Gryffondor : les absences répétées de Ron, son changement de comportement envers elle depuis une semaine et les allusions de Malefoy selon lesquelles Ron était un idiot.<br>Dire qu'à cet instant elle était furieuse aurait été un euphémisme. Non, là c'était plutôt l'explosion atomique d'Hiroshima dans son cerveau.  
>Elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer, oh non. Ca c'était pour la gentille Hermione. La Hermione qui venait d'être prise pour idiote pendant plus d'une semaine, elle, avait envie de faire un double homicide à la Kill Bill, sabres et hémoglobine compris.<p>

_ Hermione… commença maladroitement Ron dont le visage avait pris la teinte d'un vieux chewing-gum mâchouillé.

Mais avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle sentit une main se poser sur sa taille. Pétrifiée, elle venait de réaliser que c'était la main de Malefoy. Oui la main de Malefoy, sur _sa_ taille. Il se tenait maintenant à ses côtés, faisant face à Ron qui avait désormais la tête de quelqu'un qui a reçu un très très grand coup dans l'estomac, ou ailleurs.  
>Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas retourné une gifle monumentale pour avoir osé poser la main sur elle de cette manière ? Elle ne savait pas. En fait si, elle le savait très bien. En cet instant, garder bonne figure face à Ron était bien plus important que de garder sa fierté intacte vis-à-vis de Malefoy. Et, oh mon Dieu, elle avait tout ce dont elle avait rêvé. Ron, dont le visage avait prit une teinte rouge brique, avait la bouche grande ouverte mais aucun son ne semblait pouvoir en sortir. Elle se fichait de Malefoy, de Padma Patil, elle ne voyait que Ron et ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout en cet instant c'est qu'il ai mal comme elle avait mal.<p>

_ Viens Ron… lui chuchota Padma Patil en le tirant par le bras. On s'en va…

Les deux amants reculèrent jusqu'à l'angle du couloir, Ron fixant toujours alternativement Hermione et la main de Malefoy posée sur elle. Puis, enfin, seuls les bruits de leurs pas s'éloignant furent encore audibles.  
>La Gryffondor avait l'impression que son cerveau était entouré par un brouillard épais et c'est lorsqu'elle sentie la main de Malefoy quitter sa taille qu'elle revint à la réalité.<p>

_ Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? s'écria Hermione à l'adresse de Malefoy qui affichait un sourire goguenard, appuyé contre le mur.  
>_ Tu sais un simple « merci » aurait suffit, lui répondit-il avec, sur le visage, l'expression de quelqu'un qui a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.<br>_ Je crois que tu ne saisis pas très bien l'impact de ton geste ! Demain, tout Poudlard croira que l'on se voit en douce !  
>_ Weasmoche ne racontera jamais ce qu'il a vu et si Patil le fait, personne ne la croira. Tout le monde sait que je ne m'abaisserai jamais à poser la main sur un rat de bibliothèque tel que toi, dit-il sous le regard noir d'Hermione. Puis, ceux qui sont assez bêtes pour le croire se diront que, finalement, tu n'es pas aussi barbante que tu l'es en réalité. C'est tout bénéfice pour toi.<br>_ Et qu'est-ce que le grand Drago Malefoy gagne dans tout ça ? l'interrogea Hermione, au comble de l'exaspération.  
>_ La satisfaction de voir la tête que ferait Weasmoche quand il me verrait collé à son ex-copine… lui répondit Malefoy avec un petit sourire satisfait.<p>

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

_ Ne crois pas que je m'intéresse à ta vie, Granger. Je fais juste quelques efforts pour être plus _aimable_.

Un silence gêné suivi ses paroles. Hermione avait tellement détesté Malefoy que le simple fait d'échanger quelques mots avec lui qui ne soient pas des insultes était, pour elle, un exploit phénoménal.

_ J'apprécie le fait que tu ne me jette plus tout un tas d'insultes à la figure.  
>_ Je fais ça surtout parce que je peux pas voir Weasley en peinture. Et aussi, parce que ça me fait rire. Tous les Serpentard ou presque étaient au courant qu'il voyait la jumelle Patil. D'ailleurs, la première fois qu'ils se sont vus, c'est le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Tu te souviens, je t'ai dit que c'était un idiot, je venais de le croiser avec elle.<br>_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? demanda Hermione, totalement déconcertée.

Malefoy se renfrogna quelque peu.

_ J'en sais rien, peut-être que ça me plait de te voir pleurer et que j'ai envie que tu recommences.  
>_ Je n'ai plus aucune envie de pleurer après ce que j'ai vu ce soir.<p>

Soudain, elle repensa à l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier. Maintenant qu'elle s'était un peu remise de ses émotions, elle remarqua que Malefoy paraissait fatigué et plus pâle que d'habitude, si c'était encore possible. Elle n'avait même pas fait le rapprochement avec la disparition de son père tellement ses petites histoires de cœur l'avaient obnubilée durant toute la semaine.

_ J'ai appris pour… ton père. Je suis désolée, dit sincèrement Hermione.

Le sourire de Malefoy se figea et disparu instantanément de son visage.

_ J'en veux pas de ta pitié, Granger, marmonna Malefoy qui semblait s'être refermé comme une huitre.  
>_ Ils l'ont… retrouvé ?<br>_ Non, si ça avait été le cas tu l'aurais lu dans le journal.  
>_ Oui, c'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé…<p>

Il paraissait vraiment abattu, tout à coup, et apparemment peu désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet. Il n'avait visiblement aucune envie de parler de son père et Hermione le remarqua.

_ Je vais euh… la salle de bain… balbutia Hermione en guise d'explication en montrant la porte en bois de chêne à sa droite.  
>_ Ouais, fais attention la sirène est réveillée. Et essaye de ne pas sortir dans les couloirs toute nue comme la dernière fois ! dit Malefoy avec un petit sourire en coin.<br>_ Je n'étais pas toute nue ! Malefoy ! l'appela-t-elle alors qu'il tournait déjà à l'angle du couloir. Je n'étais pas toute nue !

Avant qu'elle ne referme la porte de la salle de bain, elle esquissa un sourire très léger. Ce soir-là, elle avait perdu un ami très cher et elle se dit même que, peut-être, elle avait également perdu un ennemi. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle avait gardé sa dignité face à Ron. Et elle fut forcée de constater, avec une petite pointe d'agacement, que Malefoy n'y était pas pour rien.


	5. Chapter 5 : Premier match

**Chapitre 5 : Premier match**

**_Point de vue de Drago Malefoy_**

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, Malefoy repensa à la soirée de la veille. Cela l'avait beaucoup amusé de voir la tête de Weasley quand il avait posé la main sur la née moldue ; mais il n'oubliait pas la véritable raison qui l'avait motivé à faire ce geste qui l'avait répugné.  
>Lorsque Malefoy s'approcha de la table des Serpentards et prit place en face de Zabini, il lui sembla que des dizaines de têtes s'étaient tournées vers lui. La jumelle Patil n'avait pas réussi à tenir sa langue, visiblement.<p>

_ Est-ce que je dois vraiment te dire pourquoi tout le monde te regarde comme ça ou est-ce que tu es déjà au courant ? l'interrogea Zabini en se retenant de rire.  
>_ Je suis déjà au courant, lui répondit Malefoy avec un clin d'œil.<br>_ C'est bien ce que je me disais… dit Zabini avec un sourire entendu. J'imagine que tu t'es bien amusé.  
>_ J'essaye surtout de graver dans ma mémoire la tronche de Weasmoche quand j'ai peloté Granger.<p>

Zabini pouffa de rire. Pansy Parkinson, elle, avait nettement moins envie de rigoler. Elle arriva à la hauteur de Malefoy comme une furie, le visage empourpré et semblait sur le point de lui jeter un verre de jus de citrouille à la figure.

_ J'ai entendu au moins cinq élèves dire que tu sors avec la Sang-de Bourbe ! C'est quoi encore cette histoire, Drago ?!  
>_ Déjà, Pansy, je ne sors pas avec Granger, j'ai juste rigolé un peu aux dépens de Weasley hier soir. Ensuite, ce n'est pas parce qu'on se voit de temps en temps que ca te donne le droit de contrôler qui je vois ou pas.<p>

Pansy avait l'air de quelqu'un qui a malencontreusement avalé une balle de golf.

_ « Rigolé un peu » ? Ca veut dire quoi ça, Drago ?

Malefoy lui expliqua l'épisode de la veille et Pansy sembla respirer un peu mieux mais paraissait toujours très contrariée.

_ J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu toucher ce laideron.  
>_ N'exagère pas, Pansy, dit Zabini. Elle serait vraiment à mon gout si ça n'était pas une née-moldue de la pire espèce. D'ailleurs, j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle soit sortie avec Weasley, pas vrai Drago ?<br>_ Ouais, sans doute.

Pendant que Pansy ruminait ans son coin, Drago repensa aux paroles de Zabini. C'est vrai que Granger n'était pas affreuse à regarder, mais, de là à dire qu'il pourrait envisager un rapprochement entre eux, il y avait encore un très long chemin à faire. Il pouvait se vanter d'avoir fréquenté quelques jolies filles de l'école et d'autres, nettement moins attrayantes mais entreprenantes. Mais jamais il ne pourrait s'abaisser à ne serait-ce qu'embrasser Granger ; du moins, il ferait son possible pour parvenir à ses fins sans avoir besoin d'aller jusque là.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit la fille en question pour pénétrer dans la Grande Salle et s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors.

_**Point de vue d'Hermione Granger** _

Sur le chemin menant à la Grande Salle, Hermione se remémorait les évènements étranges de la veille. Elle se sentait à la fois plus contrariée et plus légère que le jour précédent à la même heure. La trahison de Ron était, certes, dure à avaler, mais elle avait eu le mérite de faire disparaitre tout sentiment amoureux à son égard. Elle ne ressentait plus que de la colère et du ressentiment envers lui et son seul désir était de se trouver le plus loin possible de sa personne.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle et qu'elle vit des dizaines et des dizaines de paires d'yeux se tourner vers elle qu'elle pensa qu'il était fort probable que Padma Patil ait, accidentellement bien sûr, raconté ce qu'elle avait vu à toute l'école. C'était assez impressionnant de voir à quelle vitesse se propage une rumeur surtout, dans le cas présent, en l'espace d'une seule nuit.  
>Lorsqu'elle se fut assise en face de Harry et Ginny, cette dernière ne lui laissa même pas le temps de leur dire bonjour et lui sauta littéralement à la gorge.<p>

_ Hermione, tu n'aurais pas quelques explications à nous fournir ? Un petit détail dont tu aurais omis de nous faire part, comme, je sais pas moi… le fait que tu vois Malefoy en douce le soir très tard devant la salle de bain des préfets ?

Elle avait chuchoté si fort que les quelques personnes assises autour d'eux s'étaient retournés et regardaient Ginny avec intérêt.

_ Je crois que si tu chuchotes aussi fort, tu peux carrément parler normalement, ca ne fera aucune différence, lui assura Harry en riant.  
>_ Désolée, dit-elle négligemment en se tournant à nouveau vers Hermione, avec des yeux ronds comme des capsules de Bièraubeurre, avide d'entendre sa version des faits.<br>_ Ginny, ne t'attend à rien d'exceptionnel. Enfin si, mais pas me concernant… marmonna Hermione qui sentait sa mauvaise humeur prendre le dessus.

Une fois qu'elle eut fait le récit de ses péripéties de la soirée, Ginny eut la réaction qu'Hermione imaginait.

_ QUOI ?  
>_ Chut, Ginny ! l'intima Hermione pour essayer de la calmer.<br>_ J'y crois pas ! Je vais le tuer !  
>_ Ginny, j'apprécie ton soutien, sincèrement, mais j'aimerais bien que tu ne partages pas notre conversation avec toute l'école…<br>_ Hermione, là ça dépasse tout ce que j'avais imaginé, s'exclama Ginny en ignorant ce que venait de lui dire son amie. Je pensais que Ron n'était pas dans son assiette et qu'il se sentait juste flatté par les niaiseries de Padma, je ne pensais pas qu'il se laisserait prendre dans ses filets…  
>_ Ses filets… pouffa Harry qui s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'il croisa le regard sévère de Ginny.<br>_ D'ailleurs, il est où ce crétin ?! exulta Ginny en le cherchant des yeux.  
>_ Il n'est pas descendu prendre le petit-déjeuner, il est parti directement dans les vestiaires, répondit Harry.<br>_ Les vestiaires ? s'étonna Hermione avec une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage.  
>_ Tu as oublié que le premier match de Quidditch était aujourd'hui ? Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Harry contre Cho. Comment l'oublier ? dit Ginny d'une voix mielleuse, un grand sourire hypocrite sur le visage.<p>

Harry et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Il était de notoriété publique que Ginny ne portait pas Cho Chang dans son cœur.

_ Il faut qu'on aille enfiler nos tenues, Harry ! Il est déjà 10 heures moins le quart ! s'écria Ginny en se levant comme si elle était sur des ressorts.

Après leur avoir souhaité bonne chance, Hermione aperçut Luna et Neville, en grande conversation près de la porte de la Grande Salle et décida d'aller les saluer. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la table des Gryffondors, elle leva les yeux vers celle des Serpentards et aperçut Malefoy.  
>Il riait sûrement à une blague de Zabini. Il avait l'air plus en forme que la veille et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être reconnaissante envers lui pour ce qu'il avait fait devant Ron, même si elle savait que c'était plus pour se payer sa tête que par pure charité. Il lui avait ainsi évité de passer pour l'ex petite-amie éplorée et complètement désespérée et rien que pour ça elle ne lui vouait plus une haine aussi farouche que durant les sept dernières années.<p>

Soudain, il leva les yeux vers elle, le visage encore rieur.  
>Elle se sentit rougir de s'être ainsi faite repérer en train de le regarder. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle l'observait parce qu'elle s'intéressait à sa vie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux, se sentant rougir encore plus. « <em>Merlin, Hermione, tu aggraves ton cas là. Allez, sauve les meubles, lève-toi maintenant et sort d'ici !<em> ». Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle ne se retourna pas pour regarder si Malefoy la suivait toujours du regard car, si c'était le cas, elle aurait atteint le summum du ridicule.

_ Oh salut Hermione ! s'exclama Luna en la voyant approcher.

Ce qui était appréciable, avec Luna Lovegood, c'est qu'elle était autant au courant des rumeurs qui circulaient dans l'école qu'une racine de Snargalouf. C'est donc en compagnie de Neville et de Luna qu'Hermione fit le chemin menant au stade, dont les tribunes semblaient être déjà bien remplies. Parfois, elle voyait quelques regards se tourner vers elle, mais elle pensa que, d'ici une journée, la rumeur serait étouffée dans l'œuf quand les élèves verraient qu'elle n'avait rien à voir, de près ou de loin, avec Drago Malefoy.  
>Les trois amis prirent place dans la tribune des Gryffondors, entièrement ornée de banderoles rouge et or. Mme Bibine se tenait déjà au milieu du terrain lorsque les deux équipes pénétrèrent dans le stade. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire lorsqu'elle aperçue Ginny couper la route à Cho pour se placer à la droite de Harry. Elle eut cependant nettement moins envie de sourire en voyant Ron se placer devant ses buts et elle fut très satisfaite de voir qu'il paraissait presque sur le point de tourner de l'œil.<p>

_ Bienvenue à tous pour ce match durant lequel vont s'affronter les équipes de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor ! Le capitaine des Serdaigle, Cho Chang, nous présente ici une belle équipe qui compte deux nouveaux poursuiveurs : Stewart Ackerley et Morag MacDougal ! Pour ce qui est des Gryffondor, il semble que Potter ai décidé de recycler ses anciens joueurs bien qu'il n'ait pas trop le choix étant donné que son meilleur ami et sa petite copine font partie de l'équipe.

Hermione n'eut même pas besoin de lever les yeux vers la tribune officielle pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. Qui avait eu la brillante idée de confier les commentaires du match à Zacharias Smith ? Visiblement pas le professeur McGonagall qui le regardait comme si elle allait lui couper les cordes vocales.

_ Mme Bibine vient de siffler le coup d'envoi ! Et le Souafle est pour Gryffondor avec un joli coup de Ginny Weasley, qui fait une passe à Robins, qui se dirige vers les buts adverses… DIX POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR !

Une salve d'applaudissements et de sifflements assourdissants jaillit des tribunes de Gryffondor.

_ Serdaigle à récupéré le Souafle… McDougal… Bradley…qui va tenter les quinze mètres et OUI, DIX POINTS POUR SERDAIGLE ! On dirait que Ronald Weasley n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme…

Hermione aperçut, même de loin, les oreilles de Ron devenir écarlates et eu un léger pincement au cœur. Même si elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur dernièrement, elle ne souhaitait quand même pas son malheur et elle savait à quel point ces matchs de Quidditch le tétanisaient. Elle se mit mentalement une énorme claque et la voix de la colère lui susurra qu'il avait Padma Patil pour le plaindre et qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle.  
>Le match battait son plein et lorsqu'Hermione sortit de ses pensées, elle entendit un nouveau « DIX POINTS POUR SERDAIGLE ». Visiblement, Ron prenait la pâtée de sa vie puisque Serdaigle avait déjà cinquante points contre dix pour Gryffondor.<p>

_ Dean Thomas se saisit du Souafle, le passe à Ginny Weasley qui semble bien décider à tout défoncer sur son passage ! Elle lance le Souafle qui… PASSE ! DIX POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR !

Soudain, Hermione vit Cho Chang prendre un virage à gauche et foncer en piqué vers un petit point lumineux qui voletait à quelques mètres du sol du côté de l'entrée des vestiaires. Harry, qui ne semblait l'avoir vu qu'une demie seconde après Cho, descendait également en piqué.

_ Apparemment, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor était trop occupé à regarder sa copine plutôt que de chercher le Vif d'Or… Vont-ils l'attraper ?... Et non, raté, le Vif d'Or a été plus rapide !

Le Vif d'Or s'était volatilisé et Hermione voyait Harry observer intensément chaque mètre carré du terrain. Elle tourna la tête vers la tribune des Serpentards et s'aperçut qu'aucune chevelure blonde ne se trouvait aux côtés de Zabini et Goyle.Si Malefoy préparait un mauvais coup, elle se ferait une joie de le coincer. Elle trouvait son comportement vraiment louche ; très différent du Malefoy qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer et de détester tout au long de sa scolarité.

_ Ackerley s'est emparé du Souafle… il fonce vers les buts, Weasley va-t-il enfin arrêter ce tir ? … Ouch, ça doit faire très mal, joli coup de Jimmy Peakes le batteur de Gryffondor ! Et Robins s'empare du Souafle… remonte vers les buts adverses et… MARQUE ! DIX POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR !

Soudain, tout le stade retint son souffle. Harry descendait en piqué à une vitesse vertigineuse, Cho Chang dans son sillage et…

_ Harry Potter a attrapé le Vif d'Or ! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE !

Hermione sauta de joie sur place, comme tous les Gryffondor présents dans les tribunes. Elle vit Ginny atterrir pour sauter dans les bras de Harry et tous les autres joueurs de l'équipe fondre sur eux comme une marée humaine. Seul Ron s'éloignait déjà vers les vestiaires. Padma Patil se ferait sûrement une joie de le réconforter… pensa Hermione.  
>Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione rentrait au château aux côtés d'Harry et Ginny qui fulminait tout en trainant des pieds.<p>

_ Ce Zacharias Smith, si je pouvais lui faire fermer sa grande bouche…  
>_ Ginny, tout le monde sait que tu es dans l'équipe parce que tu es une très bonne joueuse ! Personne n'écoute ce que dit ce décérébré, essaya de la rassurer Hermione.<br>_ Ron est rentré directement au château ? demanda-t-elle, ce qui montrait qu'elle voulait clairement changer de sujet.  
>_ Oui, je l'ai vu quitter le stade juste après la fin du match. Il ne vous parle plus à vous non plus ?<br>_ Il m'a parlé un peu, affirma Harry d'une voix triste. Mais il a l'air d'avoir le moral dans les chaussettes. Il est vraiment mal à l'aise de t'avoir fait du mal Hermione.  
>_ Mal à l'aise ?! s'écria Hermione, outrée. Oh s'il est seulement mal à l'aise, le pauvre biquet, ça lui passera.<br>_ Je n'essaye pas de le défendre, c'est juste que malgré le fait qu'il ai été vraiment bête sur ce coup-là…

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

_ Bon, qu'il ait été un vrai crétin si tu préfères… Et bien, c'est quand même notre ami, faut pas l'oublier…

Ginny fit semblant de vomir en se mettant deux doigts dans la bouche, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Hermione mais beaucoup moins Harry. En traversant la cour pavée, Hermione ne savait pas encore que sa journée allait prendre un tournant fort désagréable.

_ Hé Granger ! meugla Pansy Parkinson qui était tranquillement appuyée contre un arbre en compagnie de Zabini. Ton petit toutou Weasmoche ne te suit plus partout comme ton ombre ? Que c'est pathétique…

_ En parlant de petit toutou, sympa ta nouvelle coiffure Parkinson ! C'est très…Wouaf wouaf ! lui lança Ginny avec un regard haineux (son imitation du chien était parfaite, soit dit en passant).  
>_ Fais attention à toi Weasley, sinon tu pourrais très bien retrouver une surprise dans ton jus de citrouille, la menaça Pansy.<br>_ Et toi tu auras aussi une grosse surprise si tu ne la ferme pas ! rétorqua Ginny.

Elle commençait à perdre patience et Pansy sembla le remarquer puisqu'elle se détourna d'elle.

_ Je parlais à Granger, Weasley ! Tu as perdu ta langue ? dit-elle en s'adressant à Hermione avec un sourire mauvais.  
>_ Elle est toujours là, je te remercie. Et la tienne aussi j'espère… dit Hermione d'un ton faussement inquiet. Les garçons de Serpentard seraient tous <em>tellement<em> déçus qu'elle disparaisse.  
>_ Tu insinues quoi là ?! s'écria Pansy en pointant son vilain doigt sur Hermione.<p>

Celle-ci sentait qu'Harry essayait de la faire taire pour que les choses ne s'enveniment pas mais elle était certaine que Ginny jubilait de voir qu'elle rendait à Pansy la monnaie de sa pièce, ce qui la poussa à porter le coup de grâce.

_ Je dis simplement que tu n'es bonne qu'à faire le trottoir.

SLASH ! Pansy venait de lui asséner une claque monumentale. Bon, celle-là elle l'avait peut-être méritée. Elle porta la main à sa joue tandis que Ginny, ceinturée par Harry, tentait de se jeter sur Pansy Parkinson qui semblait folle de rage. Zabini, lui, semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

_ Tu vas regretter ce que tu as dis, Granger ! Et tu vas regretter de tourner autour de Drago (Hermione manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive en voulant rétorquer). Tu fais ta mijaurée mais moi j'ai bien remarqué ton petit jeu ! lui cracha-t-elle au visage. Allez viens Blaise, on s'en va avant que des dents de castor nous poussent au contact de cette Sang-de-Bourbe.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls, Harry se tourna vers Hermione, les bras croisés et un sourcil levé.

_ T'es pas allée un peu loin là ?  
>_ Tu rigoles ou quoi ? s'indigna Ginny. Elle a été parfaite ! Tu ne vas pas défendre ce vieux bouledogue quand même ? Elle l'a giflée !<br>_ Non, c'est vrai que ça ne me ressemblait pas… reconnut Hermione, un peu honteuse.

En fait, elle regrettait déjà ses paroles et savait pertinemment que Pansy allait les lui faire payer. Elle avait été méchante et cela l'avait défoulé sur le moment, mais elle savait qu'elle s'était comportée exactement comme celle qu'elle avait insultée. C'est-à-dire comme une immonde peste. Le pire c'est que, bien que Pansy soit assez provocatrice envers la gente masculine, elle était, à côté de ça, une assez bonne élève qui avait sûrement d'autres projets que « faire le trottoir ». Merlin, où est-ce qu'elle était allée pêcher une injure pareille ?

_ Oh allez va, tu t'es lâchée et voila… Elle l'a bien cherché aussi ! s'exclama Ginny. Elle t'a giflé ! Et elle t'a insultée de Sang-de-Bourbe !  
>_ Après que je l'ai accusée d'être une fille facile, Ginny…<br>_ Oui, bon… Mais c'est pour toutes les autres insultes qu'elle t'a dites ces sept dernières années. Voila, fin de la séance d'auto-flagellation ! conclut la jeune fille rousse d'une voix ferme.

Il n'était sûrement pas loin de midi car Hermione sentait son estomac crier famine. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, elle vit que Ron avait déjà pris son repas et qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la table des Gryffondors. Il s'était sûrement dépêché d'avaler son déjeuner pour éviter toute confrontation avec les autres élèves. Lorsqu'il croisa ses amis, il continua à marcher droit devant lui, la tête résolument baissée. Harry fit alors un signe de la main à Ginny et Hermione pour leur dire qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard et suivit son ami qui quittait la Grande Salle.

_ Hermione !

Ernie MacMillan se dirigeait vers elle avec un air profondément solennel.

_ Le professeur McGonagall veut nous voir dans son bureau…  
>_ Maintenant ?<br>_ Oui, elle veut nous parler de la soirée de Noël.

Après avoir jeté un regard larmoyant à l'énorme plat de viande en sauce qui lui tendait les bras, Hermione emboita le pas à Ernie.

L'entrevue dura une bonne demi-heure, une demi-heure de torture psychologique. Hermione n'avait aucune envie d'aller à cette soirée de Noël et encore moins de l'organiser puisque cela impliquerait que sa présence soit quasi-obligatoire. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle allait devoir faire, en collaboration avec Ernie. Un cocktail…non mais vraiment ! Pourquoi pas une soirée déguisée ayant pour thème « l'Ere Jurassique » pendant qu'on y était, avec Pansy déguisée en tyrannosaure et Ron en larve ? En plus l'année des ASPIC ! Hermione n'avait même pas lu la moitié des livres qu'elle voulait assimiler avant la fin de l'année en plus du programme officiel de révision.

_ Miss Granger ?

Le professeur McGonagall venait de la tirer de ses divagations et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas du tout prêté attention à ce qui avait été dit durant les cinq dernières minutes.

_ Euh…oui, excusez-moi, j'étais ailleurs… balbutia-t-elle, confuse.

McGonagall lui lança un regard sévère et poursuivit :

_ Je vous demandais à quel groupe vous pensiez pour animer la soirée. Bien sûr, nous ne voulons rien de trop… disons… exotique.

Hermione dut chasser de son esprit l'image d'une McGonagall se déhanchant sur une musique indonésienne, un chapeau de paille sur la tête et un pagne autour de la taille.

_ Oh, et bien… pourquoi pas les Bizarr' Sisters ? proposa Hermione, en songeant au bal de Noël qui avait eu lieu quatre ans plus tôt.  
>_ Les Bizarr' Sisters ? s'insurgea Ernie avec une moue dédaigneuse. Pourquoi ne pas faire quelque chose de plus raffiné cette fois ? Moi, je pensais plutôt à un quatuor à cordes…<p>

Hermione manqua d'éclater de rire mais parvint à se contenir.

_ Un quatuor à cordes ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il faut quand même que les gens s'amusent Mr MacMillan et bien que je ne sois pas contre quelque chose de « raffiné », je pense que les Bizarr' Sisters feront parfaitement l'affaire, conclut McGonagall tandis que Ernie haussait les épaules d'un air résigné.

Une fois qu'ils eurent discuté de tous les préparatifs de la soirée, la directrice leur permit de prendre congé. Alors qu'Hermione remettait son écharpe et s'apprêtait à aller prendre un repas bien mérité, le professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'elle.

_ Miss Granger, avant que vous partiez, je souhaiterais vous parler de quelque chose.

Elle attendit qu'Ernie MacMillan soit à bonne distance pour poursuivre.

_ Ce que je vais vous révéler est assez confidentiel, alors je souhaiterais que vous n'en parliez ni à Mr MacMillan ni à aucun de vos amis. Ou peut-être seulement Potter, afin qu'il vous aide dans votre tâche.  
>_ Ma tâche ?<br>_ Lucius Malefoy a été retrouvé par un groupe d'Auror très tôt ce matin, dans une caverne à proximité de son manoir. Il essayait vraisemblablement de rentrer chez lui après s'être échappé. Il était dans un piteux état et a été transporté à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Il…délire un peu…d'après ce que m'a rapporté Kingsley Shackelbolt. Il croit que sa femme est Bellatrix Lestrange et qu'elle veut le tuer.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir mal ou si elle s'en fichait complètement. C'était peut-être un mélange des deux.

_ Oh… et, en quoi puis-je vous être utile, professeur ? demanda Hermione en essayant de se montrer un temps soit peu concernée par ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
>_ Vous allez vite comprendre, Miss Granger. Mr Malefoy a identifié ses agresseurs comme étant Rodolphus Lestrange, Goyle père et Amycus Carrow. Et j'ai de fortes raisons de penser que certains élèves de la maison Serpentard cherchent à s'en prendre à Drago Malefoy, aussi, je vous demanderais de surveiller de très prêt Gregory Goyle.<p>

McGonagall lui demandait d'être le garde du corps de Malefoy. C'était la blague la plus étrange et, en même temps, la plus drôle qu'elle ai jamais entendu.

_ Vous voulez que je… protège Malefoy ? répéta Hermione d'une voix blanche.  
>_ Non, Miss Granger, ça c'est mon rôle. Je vous demande juste de surveiller Mr Goyle plus attentivement que d'habitude et de m'avertir au moindre incident, même minime, ajouta McGonagall. Il y aurait un mouvement de panique si les élèves savaient que des enfants de Mangemorts cherchaient à leur faire du mal, c'est pourquoi vous serez la seule au courant, avec Mr Potter si vous désirez le lui dire.<br>_ Très bien, je ne dirais rien. Et Malefoy ? Drago, il est au courant ?  
>_ Non. Il doit se comporter normalement avec son camarade, sinon celui-ci soupçonnerait quelque chose. Oh et, Miss Granger…<br>_ Oui ? l'interrogea Hermione qui sentait que le ton qu'avait pris McGonagall ne présageait rien de bon.  
>_ Etant donné que je ne tiens pas du tout à ce que Malefoy soit sans surveillance et à la merci de ces personnes mal intentionnés, je souhaiterais que vous lui laissiez vos appartements. Bien entendu, vous reprendrez votre place dans le dortoir de la Tour Gryffondor, avec vos camarades. Je crois savoir que vous ne vous faisiez pas une joie d'hériter de cette chambre de toute façon, cela arrange donc tout le monde, lui dit McGonagall avec un léger sourire.<br>_ Ah. Euh…oui oui… Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, professeur… (« _Ca ne me dérange pas du tout ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dire ça, Hermione ?_»)  
>_ Je dirais à M. Malefoy que cette chambre lui a été attribuée pour des raisons de sécurité mais je n'irais pas plus loin. Il a été absent toute la journée pour être au chevet de son père et il ne rentrera que demain dans l'après-midi, je ne lui ai donc pas encore annoncé son changement de situation, vous avez donc le temps de ranger vos affaires.<p>

« _Encore heureux_ » pensa-t-elle. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle laisse ses robes de sorcière à Malefoy pour qu'il puisse en faire des descentes de lit, ou pire, sa lotion coiffante pour qu'il se fasse des permanentes, avec des bigoudis plein la tête. Trêve de plaisanteries, la situation était problématique.  
>Bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas trop sa chambre privée au début, elle avait fini par s'y habituer. En plus, c'était pour la donner à Malefoy… génial. Déjà qu'il se considérait comme un prince entouré de sujets, il fallait en plus qu'il récupère une chambre rien qu'à lui, qui plus est la sienne. Mais, par dessus tout, elle répugnait à l'idée de se retrouver dans le même dortoir que Parvati Patil, qui était la copie conforme de Padma. Cela devait être une sensation incomparable que de s'endormir tous les soirs à quelques mètres du clone de la fille qui sort avec votre ex petit-ami.<p>

En quittant le bureau du professeur McGonagall, Hermione n'avait plus du tout faim. Elle avait plutôt envie de régurgiter le maigre contenu de son estomac. Elle décida donc de rentrer directement dans sa chambre privée pour commencer à ranger ses affaires dans sa valise.

_ « Hippopotame »

La toile représentant la savane pivota sur ce qui était, jusqu'à il y a encore quelques heures, ses appartements, mais qui ressemblaient désormais à l'antichambre de l'Enfer. Ou du moins, ce qui ressemblait le plus à l'enfer pour quelqu'un de très maniaque, ordonné et perfectionniste comme Hermione.  
>Le salon était dans un état indescriptible : les rideaux et le sofa avaient été lacérés, le tapis était en charpie, des cendres provenant de la cheminée avaient été disséminées partout dans la pièce et, pour couronner le tout, ses livres étaient étalés par terre et des pages arrachées jonchaient la pièce. Hermione courut vers sa chambre et ne fut pas étonnée de la trouver dans le même état de désolation, avec, petite nouveauté, ses vêtements déchirés éparpillés ça et là.<p>

Pansy Parkinson.

Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Mais comment avait-elle trouvé son mot de passe ? _« Hermione…quelle idiote tu fais… »_. Même un enfant de cinq ans aurait trouvé le mot de passe rien qu'en regardant le tableau de la savane. Il y avait un énorme hippopotame dessus et elle avait était tellement débordée par tout ses devoirs et ses rondes de nuit qu'elle avait complètement oublié de changer ce foutu mot de passe. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tout remettre en état, elle entendit un coup frappé sur le tableau, à l'extérieur de ses appartements.

_ On s'inquiétait pour toi, tout va bien ? l'interrogea Ginny tout en pénétrant dans le petit salon accompagnée de Harry. Tu devais me rejoindre pour mang… Wow ! Tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi on dirait qu'un ouragan a détruit ta chambre ?  
>_ L'ouragan Parkinson…<br>_ Quoi ?! C'est elle qui a fait ça ? s'écria Ginny tout en poussant un livre du pied.  
>_ Je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être à part elle. Elle a du profiter que je sois dans le bureau de McGonagall pour faire son sale coup.<br>_ Allons la voir ! s'exclama Harry.  
>_ Je n'ai aucune preuve contre elle, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Non, je ne peux rien dire, conclut Hermione d'une voix ferme. Et puis, ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'elle a ruiné la future chambre de son Drago adoré…<p>

Hermione leur fit le récit de son entretien avec McGonagall. Même si celle-ci ne l'avait pas autorisée à parler de sa « mission » à Ginny, cette dernière avait toute la confiance d'Hermione.

_ Génial ! Surveiller Goyle, quelle tâche agréable… marmonna Harry.  
>_ Le point positif, c'est qu'on sera plus souvent ensemble puisque tu utiliseras de nouveau la salle commune, dit Ginny en souriant à son amie.<br>_ Oui mais ça me plait moyennement de laisser ma chambre à Malefoy. Déjà que la moitié de Poudlard croit la rumeur idiote selon laquelle on se verrait en cachette, alors là ça n'arrangera rien...

Harry et Ginny passèrent l'après-midi dans les appartements d'Hermione pour l'aider à remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires. Lorsque ses derniers livres furent amenés dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, il était déjà pratiquement l'heure de descendre dîner. Ils avaient croisé Parvati Patil en redescendant du dortoir qui avait esquissé un sourire timide à l'attention d'Hermione.

_ Tu sais, j'ai entendu Romilda Vane raconter que Parvati s'était disputée avec Padma. Elle a peur que sa sœur ne se soit emballée trop vite vis-à-vis de Ron. Elle croit déjà que c'est l'amour de sa vie, non mais tu le crois ça !

Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement et parvint péniblement à chasser de son esprit l'image de Padma Patil vêtue d'une robe de mariée avançant vers l'autel où un Ron endimanché l'attendait, un sourire radieux sur le visage.  
>Ce soir-là, Hermione eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle pensa beaucoup à Ron. Puis, un peu à ses ASPIC. Encore un peu à Ron. Enfin, elle s'endormit en se disant que, avec un peu de chance Goyle réussirait à assommer Malefoy et qu'elle récupèrerait peut-être ses appartements privés.<p> 


	6. Chapters 6 & 7 : Mea Culpa et Tentacula

_Bonsoir Potterheads __et autres lecteurs assoif__fés ! Ça y est, ce soir, je commence un marathon de publication ! Attention, trois, deux, un TOP ! Voilà les chapitres 6 et 7 que j'ai regroupé en un ! Et je pense que les 6 autres vont suivre dans la foulée, j'espère donc que tout ça vous plaira. Je tiens à rappeler que vous êtes autorisés à reviewer, merci à ceux qui l'ont fait, à ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favori et à ceux qui suivent mon histoire :) J'ai eu beaucoup de vues, mais peu de reviews...  
><em>

_**gruvioler** : Merci pour ta review ;) Et, pour répondre à ta question, non Ginny n'était pas vraiment au courant ; enfin si, mais elle avait seulement des doutes et aucune preuve. Sinon, ne t'en fais pas, je pense que je vais publier tous les chapitres que j'ai écrit ce weekend, dont un bon nombre ce soir hihi ;) (voir même tous si j'y arrive)._

_**BlancheDamnation** : Merci pour ton encouragement ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

**Chapitres 6 & 7 : Mea culpa et Tentacula  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines qu'Hermione avait retrouvé son lit à baldaquins dans le dortoir des filles. Un peu plus de deux semaines qu'elle supportait les pleurnicheries de Parvati Patil et qu'elle endurait ses monologues à propos de tout un tas de choses totalement inintéressantes.<br>Fait inhabituel, elle avait aussi énormément négligé ses devoirs ces derniers temps, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.  
>La raison de ce relâchement résidait dans le fait qu'elle passait une bonne partie de son temps libre à observer la carte du Maraudeur avec Harry pour s'assurer que le point désignant Goyle restait à bonne distance de celui représentant Malefoy en dehors des heures de cours. D'ailleurs, durant ces périodes, le petit point de ce dernier demeurait presque constamment dans la chambre qu'il occupait désormais, rejoint parfois, à des heures peu catholiques, par celui de Pansy Parkinson. Il faisait une utilisation de la pièce privée très différente d'elle, visiblement.<p>

Le samedi après-midi, exactement une semaine avant le début des vacances de Noël, Hermione trouva enfin une heure de libre pour se rendre à la bibliothèque avant de retrouver Harry et Ginny pour leur surveillance quotidienne. Elle décida de s'installer à une table près de la fenêtre. Elle adorait observer la pluie ruisseler sur les carreaux et, aujourd'hui, elle était servie car il faisait un temps abominable.  
>Plume, rouleaux de parchemin, livre de Métamorphose. Elle avait une heure pour commencer son devoir pour le professeur McGonagall et elle comptait bien ne pas se rouler les pouces.<p>

« Les premiers Métamorphomages sont apparus au IVème siècle. Le premier d'entre eux, Georgias le Fantassin, pouvait changer d'aspect à volonté et usa de son don pour courtiser les… »

Un rire suraigu provenant de l'autre côté du rayonnage situé juste dans son dos sorti Hermione de sa lecture. Elle se retourna dans le but de jeter un regard noir à la personne qui avait osé violé le calme de la bibliothèque, mais un gros volume intitulé "_Blorg, le gobelin qui valait son pesant d'or_" situé en plein dans son champ de vision l'empêcha de voir qui que ce soit.

« … plus hautes noblesses du royaume d'Angleterre. Les Métamorphomages le sont dès leur naissance, c'est pourquoi l'origine du don de Georgias le Fantassin reste un… »

Un rire encore plus audible que le précédent surgit du même endroit, suivi de petites exclamations étouffées.

« …mystère. »

Là, s'en était trop. Impossible de se concentrer avec tout ce vacarme. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que Mme Pince n'ai pas réagi, elle qui, d'habitude, était montée sur ressorts.  
>Après tout, en tant que préfète-en-chef, il était du rôle d'Hermione de rétablir le calme. Sur cette constatation, elle contourna le rayonnage, bien décidée à dire à ces personnes très peu civilisées de se taire sous peine de subir son courroux.<p>

_ Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous pouvez…

Ron, appuyé contre l'étagère en bois massif, était visiblement en plein milieu d'une conversation très drôle avec Padma Patil.

_ … baisser d'un ton ?

Padma sembla soudain très intéressée par l'observation des ongles de sa main droite. Ron, quant à lui, devint aussi écarlate que ses cheveux.

_ Oh. Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous couper dans votre discussion si enrichissante… dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>_ C'est quoi ton problème ? s'insurgea Ron d'une voix où la colère menaçait de percer à tout instant.<br>_ Tu veux vraiment savoir quel est mon problème, Ronald ? s'écria Hermione en sentant une boule se fermer dans sa gorge. Tu n'as même pas une petite idée ? Comme, par exemple, le fait que tu m'aie jetée en prétextant que tu ne voulais personne et que deux mois après tu bécotes Padma Patil dans les couloirs ?  
>_ Euh… je suis là vous savez… balbutia Padma avec une petite voix.<br>_ Quand on aura besoin de se souvenir de ta présence, on te préviendra ! lâcha Hermione d'une voix cassante qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

La conversation commençait à prendre une tournure inquiétante et, si elle avait été raisonnable, elle y aurait coupé court immédiatement. Mais un point de non-retour venait d'être atteint et elle avait l'impression d'être la personnification d'une bouilloire sous pression.

_ Je fais ce que je veux Hermione, si tu étais vraiment mon amie, tu serais heureuse pour moi ! Et tu ne parles pas à Padma sur ce ton !  
>_ Tu oses me parler d'amitié ? s'indigna-t-elle en sentant l'émotion lui nouer la trachée. Tu ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis des semaines, tu nous évites, Harry et moi, et tu passes tout ton temps avec <em>elle<em> ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un comportement très amical !  
>_ Je suis désolé ! D'accord ?<p>

Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à cette réaction. Cela devait peut être se voir car Ron sembla se calmer. Sans qu'elle s'y attende un seul instant, il lui prit le bras et l'entraina à l'écart en laissant Padma en plan.

_ Ecoute Hermione, chuchota-t-il d'une voix embarrassée, je sais que je me suis comporté comme le dernier des crétins. Je ne voulais pas... te faire de mal, je m'excuse… Sincèrement…

C'était plein de vérité. C'était gentil. C'était d'ailleurs tellement gentil qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il ne prononce pas ces mots. Il était bien plus facile de détester Ron que de l'aimer maintenant qu'il était avec une autre.

_ Je ne veux pas de tes excuses Ronald. Et puis, si tu crois que tu m'as fait du mal, tu te trompes lourdement.

Le visage de Ron se figea et ses oreilles prirent la teinte d'un coquelicot.

_ Oui, d'après ce que j'ai vu, tu n'as pas mis trop de temps à t'en remettre. Malefoy ? Vraiment ? Ça me dégoute !

Hermione hésita entre lui mettre une gifle et lui lancer un petit « Stupéfix » bien placé mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir trop longtemps car elle venait d'apercevoir Harry entrer dans la bibliothèque et courir vers elle, visiblement essoufflé, un air grave sur le visage.

_ Que… ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
>_ Pas ici, lui répondit-il en la prenant par le bras et en l'emmenant hors de la bibliothèque, sous le regard de Ron qui affichait un air de profonde incompréhension.<p>

Une fois dans le couloir, Harry accéléra le pas, si bien qu'Hermione dut presque courir pour se maintenir à sa hauteur.

_ Bon, explique-moi ce qui se passe maintenant ! Tu me fiche la trouille !  
>_ J'étais en train d'observer la carte, comme d'habitude et là j'ai vu que Goyle et Malefoy étaient ensemble, dans une salle de classe inutilisée au 3ème étage, alors j'ai décidé d'y aller mais McGonagall était déjà là.<br>_ Qu..quoi ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
>_ Quand je suis parti te prévenir, elle emmenait Malefoy à l'infirmerie et a demandé à Rusard d'amener Goyle dans son bureau et de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.<br>_ Oh non, j'étais sensée surveiller Goyle ! J'ai passé ma semaine à le suivre comme son ombre et là, le seul moment où…  
>_ C'est pas de ta faute, Hermione, la coupa Harry tout en continuant à marcher à vive allure. Même McGonagall a dit que si elle n'avait pas été prévenue par un portrait, qui sait ce que Goyle aurait fait.<br>_ Et pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher pour aller à l'infirmerie ? l'interrogea Hermione, incrédule.  
>_ Parce que McGonagall me l'a demandé. Elle a fait appeler Ernie aussi.<p>

Ils étaient à deux pas de l'infirmerie lorsqu'elle commença à avoir un léger point de côté à force de courir. Harry décida d'attendre à l'extérieur, estimant que sa mission se terminait là.  
>En entrant dans la pièce, Hermione aperçue d'abord le professeur McGonagall qui semblait en grande conversation avec Mme Pomfresh et Ernie MacMillan. Puis, elle vit que Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini étaient assis près du lit de Malefoy.<p>

_ Ah ! Miss Granger ! Je vous remercie d'être venue si vite ! s'exclama McGonagall.

Elle paraissait contrariée ce qui, à la vue des évènements, ne semblait pas tellement disproportionné.

_ Je disais à Mr MacMillan que, dorénavant, toutes les salles de classe inutilisées seront verrouillées en dehors des heures de classe. Je voulais également vous demander de bien vouloir m'avertir si l'un de vous observe des comportements suspects, liés à des pratiques de magie noire, cela va s'en dire…  
>_ Bien sûr professeur, je m'attacherais à accomplir cette mission avec grand plaisir ! assura Ernie.<p>

Hermione n'aurait presque pas été étonnée de le voir se mettre au garde à vous.

_ Avec grand plaisir je ne sais pas, MacMillan, mais je vous remercie pour votre enthousiasme, répondit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix dans laquelle Hermione sembla reconnaitre une pointe d'ironie.

Pendant ce temps, Mme Pomfresh s'affairait auprès de Malefoy et Hermione l'entendit ordonner à Pansy et Zabini de partir.

_ Comme vous pouvez le voir, Mr Malefoy a été quelque peu amoché et j'ai donc pris la décision de renvoyer immédiatement Mr Goyle chez lui. J'ai également prévenu le Ministre de la Magie afin qu'il décide s'il convient d'envoyer ce garçon à Azkaban ou non, les informa le professeur McGonagall.

Hermione se tourna vers le lit du blessé et fut d'abord choquée par la pâleur extrême du visage du jeune homme. Puis, son regard descendit vers le bras droit de Malefoy…

_ Wow !

Elle eut un violent mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle vit l'horrible blessure sur laquelle Mme Pomfresh appliquait de l'essence de dictame en quantité. On aurait dit que Goyle avait voulu faire de la viande hachée. C'était parfaitement répugnant. Il avait essayé, vraisemblablement, de faire totalement disparaitre la Marque des Ténèbres de l'avant-bras de Malefoy.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait… ? parvint à articuler Hermione malgré le fait que sa bouche soit devenue sèche comme du carton pâte.  
>_ C'est évident, non ? Il lui a charcuté le bras… lui répondit Ernie avec le ton suffisant de ceux qui savent tout mieux que tout le monde.<br>_ Oui ça j'ai vu, merci. Mais ce n'est pas sa blessure au bras qui l'a rendu inconscient, j'imagine.  
>_ En effet, répondit le professeur McGonagall. Goyle lui a lancé un sort en plein milieu du dos.<br>_ J'imagine que ce n'était pas un petit sortilège sympathique… marmonna Hermione.

Le professeur McGonagall acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête.

_ Pourquoi n'a t-il pas été envoyé à Ste Mangouste ? Est-ce qu'il va s'en remettre ? demanda Hermione.  
>_ Oh oui il va très bien s'en remettre mais il devra rester au moins deux semaines à l'infirmerie le temps que sa blessure cicatrise et le temps qu'il se remette du choc du sortilège, lui assura Mme Pomfresh qui était en train d'apposer un bandage sur l'avant-bras du Serpentard.<br>_ Et j'ai préféré le garder à Poudlard, ajouta le professeur McGonagall, car il y est toujours plus en sécurité qu'à Londres. Maintenant, je pense que Mme Pomfresh souhaite que nous la laissions s'occuper de son patient.

La directrice leur fit signe de sortir et, avant de quitter l'infirmerie, Hermione regarda le visage de Malefoy. Il avait l'air profondément marqué. Si elle n'avait pas su qu'il était juste inconscient, elle aurait pensé qu'il était mort.  
>Certains diraient sûrement qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Hermione pensa qu'elle ne souhaitait à personne, même pas à son pire ennemi, ce qu'il était en train de vivre en ce moment.<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain était un dimanche. Et il pleuvait. Harry et Ginny étaient partis à leur entrainement de Quidditch et Hermione se retrouvait donc seule devant la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor, en tête à tête avec son devoir de métamorphoses. Seule. Comme la plupart du temps le weekend.<p>

La salle commune était bondée en raison du mauvais temps et la plupart des conversations tournaient autour de l'agression de Malefoy qui avait eu lieu la veille. Le déroulement réel des faits avaient été tellement enjolivé qu'Hermione avait même entendu une fille de deuxième année raconter que Mme Pomfresh avait du lui amputer le bras.  
>Une fois son devoir terminé, Hermione décida de se changer les idées en rejoignant Harry et Ginny sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle rangea tous ses livres dans son sac et monta les escaliers menant au dortoir pour récupérer sa cape. Pourtant, avant de pousser la porte, elle stoppa net son mouvement. Parvati Patil était dans le dortoir et elle n'y était pas seule car elle entendait distinctement la voix de Padma.<p>

_ Il m'a dit qu'il voulait me parler, alors j'ai eu peur, tu vois ! Mais en fait, il m'attendait avec un paquet cadeau et regarde !

Hermione ne pouvait pas voir ce que Padma montrait à sa sœur mais elle ne put manquer l'exclamation de ravissement que poussa Parvati.

_ Oh ! Il est magnifique ! Mais… je croyais qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de sous…  
>_ Justement ! s'exclama Padma avec une voix surexcitée. Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a acheté, c'est le pendentif que sa grand-mère portait à son mariage !<br>_ Oh mon Dieu, c'est tellement romantique ! Je ne le pensais pas aussi...attentionné.

Elle en avait assez entendu. C'était à vomir. Surtout après avoir entendu les excuses si sincères de Ron la veille car, depuis, elle n'arrivait même plus à lui en vouloir. Pire encore, elle voulait que ça soit _elle_ à la place de Padma. Ça aurait du être elle.  
>Elle redescendit les escaliers et sortit machinalement de la salle commune. Une fois dans le couloir, elle resta immobile. Elle n'avait plus aucune envie de rejoindre ses amis sur le terrain de Quidditch, surtout avec ce temps désastreux qui persistait depuis la veille. Et puis, subir les œillades compatissantes de Ginny : non merci.<br>Elle commença à marcher au hasard des couloirs. Pourquoi ne pas aller à la bibliothèque ? De toute façon, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Elle croisa quelques élèves dans un couloir mais, globalement, ils devaient tous se trouver dans leur salle commune respective. Elle s'attira d'ailleurs quelques coups d'œil curieux. Cette satanée rumeur allait lui coller aux basques pendant une décennie, à coup sûr.

Puis, son esprit vogua à nouveau vers Ron. Il y a encore quelques mois, son avenir était tout tracé : après cette année elle se serait installée avec Ron, elle aurait peut-être commencé une formation d'Auror avec Harry et, qui sait, elle se serait peut-être révélée être très douée pour cela.  
>Maintenant, elle se retrouvait seule et n'était même plus sûre de vouloir faire tout ça.<br>Elle tourna à l'angle d'un mur et passa devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Soudain, l'image de Malefoy, le visage blanc comme un linge, s'insinua dans son esprit. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte. Elle avait tellement compatit à sa souffrance, la veille, qu'elle était tentée d'aller demander de ses nouvelles à Mme Pomfresh. Qui plus est, en tant que préfète-en-chef, il faisait partie de son devoir de veiller sur les élèves. D'un autre côté, si quelqu'un apprenait qu'elle était allée lui rendre visite, ça n'arrangerais rien côté cancans. Pire encore, si Malefoy lui-même venait à apprendre qu'elle était venue à son chevet, sa fierté en prendrait un sacré coup.  
>Estimant que, de toute manière, sa fierté n'était plus qu'un petit tas de déchets rabougri et qu'elle n'avait rien de plus passionnant à faire, elle poussa la porte de l'infirmerie.<p>

Celle-ci était plongée dans la pénombre. Seule une bougie était allumée sur la table de chevet située à côté du lit de Malefoy. Il était là, étendu dans son lit, les yeux clos.  
>Hermione chercha Mme Pomfresh du regard, mais ne la vit pas. Elle s'approcha alors de son bureau pour voir si elle était à l'intérieur, mais le bruissement d'un drap attira son attention.<p>

_ Tu viens me voir sur mon lit de souffrance, Granger ?

Malefoy s'était redressé dans son lit et la regardait avec un sourire narquois. Malefoy : 1. Fierté : - 10 000.

_ J'aurais préféré voir quelqu'un d'autre, mais tu feras l'affaire… ajouta-t-il en arrangeant son oreiller.  
>_ Qui te dis que j'ai envie de m'asseoir à ton chevet ? rétorqua Hermione en se demandant pourquoi, fichtre, elle avait eu l'idée de venir.<br>_ Et bien, il se trouve que tu es ici et que je suis la seule personne allongée dans cette pièce.

A cette seconde précise, elle regretta profondément que la blessure se soit limitée au bras et que son cerveau n'ai pas été endommagé lors de l'agression.

_ Je suis préfète-en-chef, c'est mon rôle de me tenir informée. Je voulais que Mme Pomfresh me tienne au courant de ton état mais elle n'est pas là, visiblement. Alors ? J'écoute.  
>_ Quoi ? lui demanda Malefoy en la regardant comme si elle était folle à lier.<br>_ Et bien, comment vont tes blessures ? l'interrogea Hermione avec brusquerie.  
>_ C'est demandé si gentiment, lui répondit Malefoy avec ironie. J'ai mal au niveau du ventre mais Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que ça allait s'estomper dans quelques jours. Puis, j'ai une livre de steak haché à la place du bras, donc ça c'est plutôt sympathique…<p>

Il bougea légèrement son bras et esquissa une grimace de douleur.

_ J'étais sensée surveiller Goyle, pour ne pas qu'il t'approche.  
>_ Je sais. McGonagall m'a tout raconté ce matin. Par contre, je vais garder la chambre, pour me garder en sécurité tu comprends…<br>_ Tu peux la garder. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais dormir dans un lit où tu as fait je ne sais quoi avec je ne sais qui, répliqua Hermione.

Malefoy la regarda alors longuement, sans rien dire, avant de reprendre la parole de sa voix trainante :

_ T'en a pas marre d'être comme ça ?  
>_ D'être comment ?<br>_ Si coincée et Miss Parfaite dans tout.  
>_ Et il faudrait que je sois comment, d'après toi ? Comme ta copine Parkinson ? répliqua Hermione qui commençait à avoir envie de l'étouffer avec son oreiller.<br>_ C'est pas ma copine. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas été très sympa avec elle.  
>_ Elle non plus n'a pas été des plus aimables. Bon, si ça ne t'ennuie pas je vais te laisser.<p>

Hermione commença à faire volte-face en se demandant ce qui lui avait pris de venir le voir. Il avait suffisamment d'amis pour prendre pitié de lui, après tout.

_ Tu as réglé tes comptes avec Weasmoche ?  
>_ Malefoy, tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de notre vie sentimentale ? Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais tu agis vraiment bizarrement depuis le début de l'année.<br>_ Tu préfères que je te traites de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu vois où ça m'a mené ! lui dit-il avec agacement en lui montrant son bras droit mutilé.

Hermione se sentit très embarrassée, tout à coup. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette infirmerie, face à Malefoy avec qui elle n'avait jamais eu aucune affinité, aucun point commun d'aucune sorte.

_ Bon, bah merci quand même d'être passée, marmonna Malefoy en se tournant sur le côté et en remontant la couverture sur lui.  
>_ Tu croyais vraiment qu'après tout ce que tu nous as fait à Harry, Ron et moi, j'allais faire comme si de rien n'était ? lui demanda Hermione. Tu ne t'es pas repenti par courage mais parce que tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu t'es conduit comme un lâche, du début jusqu'à la fin.<br>_ Tu as de la chance que je sois cloué au lit, sinon je t'aurais fait une jolie blessure assortie à la mienne, dit-il d'une voix calme mais pourtant menaçante. Maintenant, dégage de là, Granger.

Avant qu'elle ne s'apprête à quitter la pièce, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant la deuxième personne qu'elle avait le moins envie de croiser.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? cracha Pansy Parkinson.  
>_ Je venais voir Mme Pomfresh, j'ai le droit, que je sache, répliqua Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte.<br>_ La décoration de ta chambre t'a plu ?  
>_ Tais-toi et laisse moi passer ! s'écria-t-elle alors que Pansy lui barrait ostensiblement le passage.<br>_ Laisse-la sortir, dit Malefoy de sa voix trainante. Elle ne supporte pas de rester plus de cinq minutes dans la même pièce que des lâches tels que nous.

Pansy lui libéra le passage et Hermione se rua hors de la pièce. Si elle avait suivi à la lettre les préceptes de Dumbledore, elle aurait du passer l'éponge sur tous les coups bas de Malefoy. Mais c'était trop facile. Combien de fois l'avait-il poussé à bout ? Combien de fois l'avait-il humilié publiquement ? D'ailleurs, il l'avait refait le soir où il lui avait mis la main sur la taille pour énerver Ron. Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Un jeu pour oublier sa vie pitoyable, se dit-elle.  
>Alors peut-être qu'un jour, elle pourra faire comme si elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait quelqu'un de lamentable en face d'elle, mais pas maintenant.<p>

Elle repensa encore à Ron. Il avait passé une période difficile et au lieu de chercher à savoir ce qui n'allait pas, elle l'avait laissé dans son coin. En plus de ça, elle avait été infecte avec lui alors qu'il avait essayé de s'excuser. Comme chacun sait, l'amour ne se commande pas et s'il était heureux avec Padma, elle devait l'accepter, même si c'était au détriment de son propre bonheur. Elle irait lui présenter ses excuses le soir même, c'était décidé.

* * *

><p>Après le dimanche pluvieux vint le lundi ensoleillé.<br>Lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle posa lourdement un pied par terre, elle repensa à sa conversation de la veille avec Ron. Elle l'avait intercepté avant qu'il ne monte se coucher, profitant donc que Padma soit absente. Elle s'était excusée d'avoir été si désagréable à la bibliothèque et, sans aller jusqu'à lui donner sa bénédiction, elle lui avait promis qu'elle serait là pour lui s'il avait besoin de discuter. Elle avait vu une immense reconnaissance poindre dans ses yeux et elle était certaine qu'il allait à nouveau passer du temps avec eux, comme avant.

Une fois habillée et coiffée, du moins dans la mesure du possible, Hermione descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas bu son chocolat chaud entourée de ses amis au grand complet. Ron était de bien meilleure humeur et riait aux blagues de sa sœur à gorge déployée.  
>La journée avait tellement bien commencé que s'en était déconcertant. Il ne manquait plus que Padma Patil décide de déménager aux antipodes et le paradis sur Terre ne serait plus un mythe.<p>

Quatre heures plus tard, Hermione, debout entre Harry et Ron dans la serre n°4, écoutait avec attention le professeur Chourave.

_ La Tentacula vénéneuse, comme son nom l'indique, est très toxique. Une simple morsure peut vous tuer si l'on n'intervient pas très rapidement. C'est pourquoi, je vous prierais de bien vouloir mettre vos gants de protection avant de prélever ses feuilles.

Après avoir enfilé leurs gants, les trois amis commencèrent à prélever les feuilles de leur Tentacula tout en bavardant ; le cours de botanique étant le seul cours où ils pouvaient parler de tout et n'importe quoi sans se faire réprimander. Hermione avait retrouvé une vraie complicité avec Ron et elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir eu le courage d'aller lui parler.

_ Au fait, cette histoire avec Malefoy ? C'est vrai ? lui demanda-t-il avec un air faussement dégagé.  
>_ Non, c'est totalement faux, voyons ! s'écria Hermione tout en regardant son gant droit qui semblait être troué entre l'index et le majeur. J'espère que tu n'y a pas cru une seconde… Tu m'imagine avec Malefoy ?<br>_ Non, pas du tout, lui répondit Ron, visiblement soulagé.  
>_ Au fait, vous saviez que Goyle a été emmené à Azkaban ? chuchota Harry en se penchant vers eux. J'ai entendu McGonagall en discuter avec Chourave juste avant que le cours commence.<br>_ Tant mieux. C'est un fou ce type, vous imaginez s'il avait tué Malefoy… leur fit remarquer Ron en regardant Hermione enlever son gant troué. Enfin, c'est pas que ça m'aurait déplu, mais bon…  
>_ N'exagère pas, Ron, dit Hermione avec un air sévère tandis qu'elle tendait le bras pour attraper un gant neuf. C'est un crétin, mais il ne mérite quand même pas de mourir, surtout pas de la main de son ancien ami. Il doit traverser des moments difficiles en ce moment, j'imagine…<br>_ Arrête, on pourrait presque croire que tu te fais du souci pour lui !  
>_ <em>Aïe<em> !

Elle regarda son bras tendu et vit une goutte de sang perler d'un petit trou presque microscopique. En un quart de seconde, elle eut le temps de comprendre que la Tentacula l'avait sournoisement piquée tandis qu'elle essayait d'attraper un nouveau gant.  
>Sa vue se brouilla immédiatement, ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et la peur eut le temps de la saisir avant qu'elle ne sombre et ne s'écroule lourdement sur le sol.<p> 


	7. Chapter 8 : Voisins de lit

_Petit chapitre que le chapitre 8, mais NO STRESS, les prochains seront plus longs, surtout à partir du 11._**  
><strong>

**gruvioler :** _Hahaha j'ai tellement ri en lisant ta review ^^ Alors, déjà, contente que tout ça t'ai plu. Ensuite, pour ce qui est des Serpentards : c'est vrai que quand on y réfléchit bien, on pourrait croire que Pansy se lève en plein milieu de la nuit pour prier, mais personnellement j'en doute :D. Et je crois que Goyle a pété un cable en réalisant que Malefoy lui avait piqué sa bible..._  
><em>Haha pour ce qui est de ta réplique, superbe, mais censurée par McGo =D<em>  
><em>Enfin, les gants sont sensés protéger les mains et les bras à mi hauteur, mais si tu relis bien, tu verras qu'Hermione n'avait plus son gant à ce moment là ; elle l'avait enlevé pour un remettre un non-troué ;) Et non, dans mon histoire, McGo se fiche complètement des histoires persos des élèves, enfin, du moins, elle n'est pas du genre à s'en mêler (et honnêtement, je crois qu'elle est trop occupé à parler chiffons avec le portrait de Dumby dans son bureau pour y prêter attention). Bonne lecture du chapitre 8 !<em>

**Chapitre 8 : Voisins de lits**

* * *

><p>_ Une chance que Chourave ait eu un antidote sur elle… Tu imagines si…<br>_ Arrête ! Je préfère ne pas y penser…  
>_ Tu crois qu'elle va se réveiller quand ?<br>_ Jamais.  
>_ La ferme, Malefoy.<p>

Elle ne sentait plus rien. Elle avait l'impression que tout son corps avait disparu. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-elle ?  
>En un claquement de doigt, tout lui revint en mémoire et elle paniqua totalement. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et essaya vainement de se redresser. Ses membres ne semblaient plus répondre aux ordres émanant de son cerveau et le mieux qu'elle parvint à faire fut de bouger légèrement ses doigts.<p>

_ Hermione ! Mme Pomfresh !

Ainsi donc, elle était à l'infirmerie. Ginny, Harry et Ron étaient assis près d'elle et avaient tous trois un visage blême. Hermione vit Mme Pomfresh se pencher au dessus d'elle. Elle sentait très bon.

_ Miss Granger, vous pouvez me parler ?  
>_ J..je ne sens plus rien…<p>

Elle avait peur. Elle savait ce qu'une piqûre de Tentacula pouvait provoquer, et, comme une idiote, elle avait enlevé son gant de protection. Même une première année n'aurait pas commis cette erreur grossière.

_ Enfin... je crois que je sens un peu mes mains…

Elle se concentra fortement sur le bout de ses doigts et parvint à les remuer légèrement.

_ Bon, c'est encourageant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle en voyant les yeux d'Hermione s'embuer. Vous avez été piquée par une Tentacula, c'est normal que vous n'arriviez plus à bouger, son venin paralyse les membres.  
>_ Elle… elle va rester comme ça combien de temps ? demanda Ginny qui semblait très agitée sur sa chaise.<br>_ Je ne sais pas, deux semaines, trois maximum.  
>_ Quoi ?!<br>_ Non, non, non, non, non… Hors de question que je me la coltine pendant deux semaines ! s'exclama Malefoy qui occupait le lit d'en face.

Elle l'avait complètement oublié celui-là. Mais, pour le moment, il était le cadet de ses soucis.

_ Je ne peux pas rester ici pendant trois semaines ! s'écria Hermione en essayant vainement de bouger. Je suis préfète-en-chef... et...et les cours !  
>_ Miss Granger, à moins de vous faire transporter sur une civière dans toutes vos salles de classe, je n'ai aucune solution à vous proposer, dit Mme Pomfresh d'une voix douce mais ferme.<p>

Si Hermione avait pu se servir de ses mains, elle se serait volontiers arraché les cheveux par poignées. Ce lundi avait si bien commencé et BAM ! Il avait fallu que tout se déglingue, et en beauté s'il vous plait.

_ Je vous laisse dix minutes supplémentaires, mais après vous devrez partir, dit Mme Pomfresh à l'adresse d'Harry, Ron et Ginny tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Ginny prit la main d'Hermione, qui, avec un grand soulagement, sentit le contact de la main de son amie sur la sienne. Elle était fraiche et tremblante.

_ Ce coup-ci, tu as vraiment fait très fort, lui dit Ginny en souriant.

Hermione ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et l'envie de dormir. Si elle ratait ses ASPIC à cause de cette fichue piqure de plante, elle se jurait d'éradiquer toute forme de vie végétale de la serre n°4.

_ Chourave a compris dès qu'elle t'a vu tomber et elle t'a tout de suite donné un antidote, lui expliqua Harry. Ensuite, elle t'a transporté jusqu'à l'infirm…  
>_ Harry, il faut absolument que tu apprennes à prendre des notes dans le cours de Binns ! le coupa Hermione d'une voix suppliante, ses pensées exclusivement centrées sur la montagne de travail qu'elle allait devoir rattraper lorsqu'elle ne serait plus léthargique.<br>_ Tu ne peux plus bouger d'un centimètre et toi la seule chose à laquelle tu penses… c'est les cours ?! s'étrangla Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il aille sur ce terrain là et il sembla estimer préférable de ne pas la contrarier.  
>Lorsque les dix minutes les plus courtes de sa vie furent écoulées, Hermione, la mort dans l'âme, regarda ses amis quitter l'infirmerie. Avant de refermer la porte, Ginny lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire « Courage, tu vas passer des jours et des jours sans bouger, enfermée dans une pièce close, à devoir avaler des potions infâmes avec pour seule compagnie Mme Pomfresh et la fouine ».<p>

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule face à ce qui allait être son quotidien pendant plus de temps qu'il ne le faillait pour devenir complètement chèvre, Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle sentait que ses paupières étaient brulantes et qu'elle avait profondément besoin de sommeil.  
>Alors qu'elle commençait à somnoler, l'infirmière vint près d'elle, un verre rempli d'un liquide rouge vif dans une main et un autre rempli d'un liquide vert étrange dans l'autre.<p>

_ Tenez, buvez ça, lui dit Mme Pomfresh en lui portant aux lèvres le verre contenant le liquide rouge.  
>_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?<br>_ C'est pour que les muscles ne s'atrophient pas à force de rester dans la même position, lui répondit Mme Pomfresh en lui faisant boire l'autre verre.  
>_ Et cette potion, c'est pour quoi ? l'interrogea Hermione en regardant le liquide verdâtre avec méfiance.<br>_ Pour que n'ayez pas besoin d'aller aux toilettes pendant que vous serez dans cet état, lui répondit Mme Pomfresh avec un sourire.  
>_ Charmant… ricana Malefoy, caché derrière son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.<p>

Hermione avala le liquide d'une traite, choisissant de ne pas répondre aux remarques de son voisin de lit. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle avait l'impression que son cerveau était entouré par un épais brouillard, comme si elle se réveillait d'une anesthésie générale fortement dosée. Pourtant, la journée avait si bien commencé…Peut-être trop bien, d'ailleurs, et le karma s'était occupé de rétablir l'ordre des choses. Elle sentait que le sommeil commençait à l'emporter et elle le laissa faire.

_Elle était assise dans une sorte de pièce vide et sombre. Rien ne bougeait. Soudain, Goyle apparu, le visage rempli de pustules et tenait entre les mains une Tentacula vénéneuse coiffée d'un chapeau. Il avançait vers elle et Hermione essayait de reculer de toutes ses forces sans pour autant bouger d'un millimètre. Il se rapprochait, se rapprochait, se rapprochait. Soudain, les yeux de Goyle devinrent rouge sang et il jeta la plante, prête à tuer, sur Hermione._

Elle se réveilla en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Quel cauchemar horrible…et étrange. Ce devait être le petit matin car la lumière du jour ne perçait que faiblement à travers les rideaux. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy. Il dormait encore, son bras mutilé serré sur sa poitrine.  
>Et elle attendit, attendit, attendit encore. Le temps défilait extrêmement lentement lorsque l'on était incapable de bouger ses bras et ses jambes. L'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier posé sur la table de chevet de Malefoy lui faisait de l'œil et elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir faire un peu de lecture.<br>Finalement, à force de rester si passive, Hermione finit par se rendormir.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la pièce était baignée de soleil et Mme Pomfresh s'affairait autour de Malefoy.

_ Aïe ! Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ?!  
>_ Mr Malefoy, si je ne change pas votre bandage je vais finir par devoir vous couper le bras ! Laissez-vous faire ! le réprimanda Mme Pomfresh. Ah Miss Granger !<p>

L'infirmière se dirigea le lit d'Hermione et la redressa en position assise, le dos calé contre son oreiller.

_ Je vous devoir vous faire prendre votre petit-déjeuner, lui expliqua Mme Pomfresh en lui plaçant un toast devant la bouche afin qu'elle croque dedans.

S'il existait une situation encore plus humiliante que celle-ci, elle aurait adoré savoir ce que c'était. D'ailleur, Malefoy souriait comme s'il venait de recevoir un cadeau particulièrement magnifique. Voir Hermione dans un tel état de soumission devait représenter, pour son esprit tordu, la plus grande des satisfactions.

_ Mr Potter et Mr Weasley sont passés vous voir tout à l'heure mais vous dormiez alors je leur ai dis de repasser vous voir ce soir, l'informa Mme Pomfresh tout en lui faisant boire son jus de citrouille.

Au moins, ses amis étaient là pour elle, ce qui constituait un réconfort certain.  
>Une fois qu'elle eut terminé son petit-déjeuner et ses potions quotidiennes, Hermione demanda à Mme Pomfresh de lui étaler son propre exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier sur le lit. Elle parcouru la première page des yeux. Rien de grave ne semblait s'être produit.<p>

_ Granger, tu peux pousser un peu le rideau ? demanda Malefoy avec son habituel air moqueur. J'ai le soleil dans les yeux…  
>_ Tu te crois drôle ?<br>_ Assez, oui, admit Malefoy en ouvrant son livre d'Histoire de la magie. Admets que c'est plutôt hilarant de voir quelqu'un qui ne peut bouger que sa tête. Dommage que tu ne sois pas paralysée du cerveau, aussi.  
>_ Et toi, dommage que tu en sois totalement dépourvu, fulmina Hermione.<p>

Ces trois semaines allaient être très longues. Très, très longues.

Le premier après-midi qu'Hermione passa à l'infirmerie fut le plus interminable de toute sa vie. Ne pouvant pas bouger, elle était obligée d'attendre que Mme Pomfresh tourne les pages de son livre d'Arithmancie lorsqu'elle passait devant son lit, c'est-à-dire tous les quarts d'heure, ce qui ne rendait pas la lecture particulièrement agréable.  
>Malefoy et elle ne s'adressaient presque pas la parole. Le seul moment où Hermione lui parla fut lorsqu'elle lui demanda de faire moins de bruit en tournant les pages de son manuel.<br>Elle était sûre qu'il avait très mal pris ce qu'elle lui avait dit le soir où elle était venue demander de ses nouvelles à l'infirmerie. Mais, elle n'avait pas envie de faire d'efforts. Après tout, c'était à lui de se faire pardonner son comportement des sept dernières années.

Vers six heures du soir, Harry et Ron vinrent la voir, croulant sous la pile de livres qu'Hermione leur avait réclamés pour qu'elle puisse faire ses devoirs.

_ Au moins, tu ne t'ennuieras pas ! lui fit remarquer Ron en déposant les livres sur la table de chevet.  
>_ Oui, encore faudrait-il que je récupère l'usage de mon bras… se lamenta Hermione.<p>

Ils discutèrent longuement. Harry jetait, de temps à autre, des coups d'œil méfiants en direction de Malefoy qui faisait semblant de lire mais qui, Hermione en était persuadée, écoutait attentivement toute la conversation.  
>Les deux garçons, rejoints bientôt par Ginny, décidèrent de prendre leur repas en compagnie d'Hermione. Mme Pomfresh, ravie de voir qu'on divertissait sa petite malade, leur apporta tout ce qui leur fallait.<br>Ce soir-là, Hermione eut tout le loisir de se divertir. Ginny était au meilleur de sa forme et racontait bêtise sur bêtise, ce qui les fit beaucoup rire.

_ Au fait… commença Ginny avec un sourire navré, alors qu'elle lui faisait manger son pudding. Je suis vraiment désolée Hermione mais j'ai… accidentellement révélé à McLaggen que tu étais à l'infirmerie pendant deux semaines…

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec un grain de raisin sec.

_ Tu me fais une blague ?! lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux ronds comme des billes.  
>_ Non, je suis vraiment désolée. Je racontais toute l'histoire à Luna, il était à côté et il a tout entendu. Il m'a dit qu'il passerait te voir… balbutia Ginny en esquissant un petit sourire gêné.<br>_ Achevez-moi, par pitié… implora Hermione avec une tête déconfite qui suffit à déclencher l'hilarité de ses amis.

Une fois leur repas terminé, Harry et Ron lui promirent de repasser le lendemain matin et Ginny, qui commençait sa journée plus tôt, lui annonça qu'elle lui rendrait visite le soir.  
>Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, Hermione garda sur son visage le sourire qu'elle y avait affiché depuis leur arrivée. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir à quel point elle leur était reconnaissante de ce qu'ils faisaient pour elle.<p>

Elle leva les yeux vers Malefoy. Il lisait toujours. Personne n'était venu lui rendre visite. Le sentiment de pitié qu'elle avait déjà ressenti à son égard refit surface. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce personnage froid, prétentieux et lâche, mais elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle n'aimait pas non plus la solitude à laquelle il était réduit.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? lui demanda-t-elle inutilement, puisqu'elle savait que c'était un manuel de sortilèges qu'elle avait déjà lu elle-même.  
>_ Tu tiens vraiment à me faire la conversation ? lui demanda Malefoy sans lever les yeux de son livre. Tu n'as pas assez parlé avec tes bouffons d'amis ?<br>_ Ne les appelle pas comme ça ! lui ordonna Hermione en se disant qu'elle avait été idiote de prendre pitié. J'essaye d'être aimable, rien de plus.  
>_ Ne te force surtout pas. Quelqu'un comme toi ne parle pas aux lâches comme moi, n'est-ce-pas ?<br>_ On est obligés de cohabiter pendant minimum deux semaines toi et moi, donc je crois qu'il y a prescription… marmonna Hermione en prenant toute la mesure de ce qu'elle était en train de dire.  
>_ Mouais.<p>

Oui, ces deux semaines allaient être très longues.


	8. Chapter 9 : Le mouchoir

**Chapitre 9 : Mouchoir et règlement de compte**

* * *

><p>_ Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-là ?<br>_ Encore plus affreuse que l'autre…

Ginny lui montrait une robe couleur moutarde agrémentée de volants absolument immondes. Elle avait eu l'idée géniale, lors de sa visite, d'amener avec elle un catalogue de vente par correspondance de robes pour la soirée de Noël.

_ Et celle-là ? Là, je t'interdis de me dire qu'elle est horrible !

Elle pointait l'index sur une robe lavande qui aurait pu être jolie si elle n'avait pas eu un énorme nœud-nœud rose sur le devant. Hermione n'eut même pas besoin de répondre : son regard fit la traduction pour elle.

_ Tu es vraiment impossible avec ça… reconnu Ginny en secouant la tête pendant qu'elle tournait les pages du magazine.  
>_ Tu sais bien que je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller, lui rappela Hermione tout en s'exerçant à ouvrir et à fermer ses mains.<p>

En se réveillant, ce matin-là, elle avait eu l'agréable surprise de découvrir qu'elle avait en partie retrouvé l'usage de ses mains et elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre le bénéfice de cette amélioration en les laissant immobiles.

_ Mais tu es obligée d'y aller, donc il te faudra bien trouver une robe. Tu comptes y aller avec ta superbe tenue de malade ? demanda Ginny en montrant d'un signe de tête la chemise de nuit fournie par Mme Pomfresh.  
>_ Peut-être que je ne pourrais pas y aller du tout. Regarde-moi, je serais incapable de tenir un verre de punch même si je le voulais ! fit remarquer Hermione, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de son amie.<br>_ C'est dans trois semaines, d'ici là tu seras sur pieds, lui assura Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione aurait aimé en être aussi sûre. Elle avait légèrement surestimé sa capacité à supporter de rester paralysée à moins de dix mètres de Malefoy sans possibilité de sauf-conduit. Ce n'était pas sa présence en elle-même qui était dérangeante, c'était surtout le silence pesant qui régnait entre eux. Depuis leur échange rapide de la veille, ils ne s'étaient presque pas adressé la parole.

_ Et… tu penses y aller avec qui ? chuchota Ginny en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Malefoy pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train d'écouter.  
>_ Oh, je pensais demander à Ernie… Je plaisante ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant le regard affolé que lui lança Ginny. Non, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser. Et puis, dans mon état, je ne m'attends pas à recevoir des centaines de propositions?<br>_ Écoute, Hermione, ne t'inquiètes de rien, je m'occupe de tout !

C'était justement, de son point de vue, une raison évidente de s'inquiéter.

_ Non, hors de question ! Je ne sais vraiment pas à qui tu penses mais imagine de quoi j'aurais l'air si je vais à la soirée avec quelqu'un qui ne m'a même pas demandé lui-même de l'accompagner !  
>_ Tatatatatata ! l'ignora Ginny en repoussant ses protestations d'un revers de main. Bon, je te laisse méditer sur tout ça et je reviens te voir demain soir avec Harry et Ron.<br>_ Ginny, ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait ! la supplia-t-elle.  
>_ Fais moi confiance ! s'écria cette dernière avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Je vais te trouver un partenaire de soirée à tomber dans les citrouilles !<p>

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la jeune fille rousse sortir de l'infirmerie en riant comme une démente. En tournant la tête, son regard tomba malencontreusement sur le visage moqueur de Malefoy.

_ Quoi ?  
>_ Tout doux, Granger. Je plains juste le pauvre malheureux qui va se retrouver coincé à la soirée avec une tétraplégique.<br>_ Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter d'écouter mes conversations privées ?  
>_ C'est un peu difficile étant donné que je suis dans la même pièce que toi quand tu cancanes comme une oie, lui répondit Malefoy de sa voix trainante. Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un va être d'accord pour aller au bal avec une fille aussi raide qu'un tronc d'arbre ?<p>

« _Ne pas répondre. Garder son calmer. Ne pas répondre. Ne pas s'énerver._ »

_ Et qui aura l'honneur d'accompagner le grand Drago Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle avec une grandiloquence fortement ironique.  
>_ Grand ? Je te remercie… dit Malefoy avec son air insupportable d'enfant gâté pendant qu'Hermione se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de lui balancer une injure à la figure. Et bien… malgré les nombreuses propositions que j'ai reçu…<br>_ Par nombreuses propositions, j'imagine que je dois comprendre Pansy Parkinson, le coupa-t-elle.  
>_ Tu te trompes totalement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'en plus d'être immobile tu as aussi la vie sentimentale d'un tronc d'arbre que tout le monde est dans le même cas.<p>

Un jour, Hermione avait lu un livre qui disait que, dans sa vie, une personne normalement constituée vivait trois secondes de folie pure, de perte totale de contrôle de son esprit et de son corps qui pouvait lui faire commettre des choses inavouables. A cet instant, elle comprenait tout à fait le concept.

_ Tu ne connais pas ma vie, réussit-elle à rétorquer en essayant de garder son sang-froid.  
>_ Ni toi la mienne.<br>_ Et ça ne m'intéresse pas !

Malefoy prit un livre posé sur sa table de chevet et leva les sourcils d'un air de dire « Ça, j'en doute ».

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai aucune envie de discuter de ce genre de choses avec toi. Ça voudrait dire qu'on fait semblant de ne pas se haïr mutuellement, et on sait tout les deux que ça serait totalement hypocrite, débita Hermione sans même reprendre sa respiration.  
>_ Tu n'as rien compris, Granger. Te haïr serait reconnaitre que j'ai quelque chose à faire de toi et, crois moi, c'est loin d'être le cas, lui répondit-il, le visage toujours penché sur son livre.<p>

Elle était fatiguée de ces joutes verbales incessantes. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation, la condition dans laquelle elle était, son impossibilité de réviser, de marcher, de bouger. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il fallait que ça soit ici et maintenant, Hermione fondit en larmes.  
>Elle avait honte de se montrer si vulnérable devant Malefoy. D'ailleurs, elle n'osa même pas jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction pour voir s'il avait remarqué qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer.<br>Lorsqu'elle réalisa que son nez coulait et qu'elle était dans l'impossibilité d'attraper le paquet de mouchoirs posé sur sa table de chevet, une nouvelle vague de larmes la submergea ; ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver l'ampleur des écoulements. Si cela n'avait pas été aussi pitoyable, la situation aurait presque pu être comique.

Elle tourna la tête sur la droite et ferma les yeux. Mme Pomfresh s'était absentée pour prendre son repas et elle devrait attendre qu'elle revienne. Harry et Ron lui avaient dit qu'ils ne repasseraient que le lendemain matin et elle en était heureuse. Elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils la voient dans cet état. Elle aurait du leur expliquer qu'elle était au trente-sixième dessous et ça, elle n'était pas prête à le faire.  
>Alors qu'elle se demandait sérieusement pourquoi elle avait fondu en larmes sans crier gare, elle sentit que quelqu'un se tenait près d'elle. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle fut choquée de voir que Malefoy s'était levé de son lit et qu'il se tenait devant sa table de chevet , son bras gauche en écharpe et le paquet de mouchoirs dans sa main droite.<p>

_ Granger, je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois que je fais ça… alors profites-en bien.

Il parvint à sortir un mouchoir du paquet avec sa seule main valide, le déplia et le plaça devant le visage d'Hermione. Totalement abasourdie, elle approcha sa tête pour se moucher.

_ Merde Granger, tu me fais faire des trucs dégueulasses, marmonna-t-il avec une moue dégoutée.

Hermione était sans voix. Elle ne savait plus où elle habitait. Était-elle entrée sans le savoir dans un monde parallèle où Drago Malefoy n'était plus seulement un être insipide et prétentieux mais également… compatissant ?  
>Il jeta le mouchoir sur la table de chevet et retourna dans son lit, comme si rien n'était plus naturel que d'aider sa voisine de lits à moucher son nez. Le silence qui s'instaura entre eux fut le plus pesant de tous ceux qu'ils avaient partagés depuis le début de leur cohabitation.<p>

_ Merci.  
>_ Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. J'en avais simplement marre de voir une harpie avec le nez qui coule en face de moi.<p>

Deuxième silence en l'espace d'une minute.

_ Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à reconnaitre que, parfois, tu fais des choses dans un autre but que satisfaire ta petite personne ? lui demanda Hermione.  
>_ Parce que je ne fais rien qui ne soit pas dans ce but.<br>_ Ou parce que ça serait reconnaitre que tu as un cœur.

Malefoy émit un petit rire dédaigneux.

_ Si ça peut te faire plaisir de croire ça…  
>_ Oh oui, je le crois, confirma-t-elle.<br>_ Tu essayes de démontrer quoi au juste, Granger ? l'interrogea-t-il avec un regard glacé.  
>_ Rien du tout.<p>

Troisième silence.

_ Tu aurais pu simplement accepter mon remerciement, mais non ! Il a encore fallu que tu justifies ton geste par une quelconque raison égoïste, expliqua Hermione sans ciller. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ce besoin de coller à ce personnage de petit prétentieux malfaisant ?  
>_ Parce que j'ai une réputation à entretenir, contrairement à toi qui n'en a aucune, lui répondit-il en soutenant son regard.<br>_ Ça fait longtemps que ta réputation ne ressemble plus à celle que tu as bien voulu te donner pendant toutes ces années ; surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière.

Le visage de Malefoy devint blême. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et Hermione savait qu'elle s'était dirigée vers un sujet qu'il ne voulait pas du tout aborder.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois Granger ? Que je buvais le thé avec Tu-Sais-Qui tous les après-midi ? vociféra Malefoy, un muscle se contractant dans sa mâchoire. Tu es venue au manoir, tu as bien vu comment c'était là-bas !

Hermione songea qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire. C'était la première fois qu'il mentionnait l'épisode du manoir pendant lequel il avait longuement hésité à dénoncer Harry à son père.

_ Tu crois que j'ai voulu tout ça ?! cria-t-il avec lui lançant un regard des plus menaçants.  
>_ Oh, je t'en prie, à t'entendre on dirait que tu es un pauvre innocent qui s'est fait embrigader par la force ! s'indigna Hermione en sentant son visage s'empourprer de colère. Tu étais un stéréotype du futur Mangemort à toi tout seul ! Tu t'es mis comme un grand dans cette situation et ton père aussi !<p>

Elle était allée trop loin en mentionnant Lucius Malefoy. Elle le savait parce que, en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, Malefoy avait bondi de son lit avec une agilité surprenante pour un convalescent et avait fondu sur Hermione, l'attrapant par l'épaule droite de sa main valide pour la secouer.

_ Ne mentionne plus jamais mon père avec ta bouche de née moldue dégueulasse ! parvint-il à articuler, les dents serrés, la rage déformant ses traits fins.  
>_ L..lâche-moi, Malefoy ! cria Hermione, incapable de se débattre et priant les cieux que Mme Pomfresh se priverait volontairement de pudding pour rentrer plus tôt à l'infirmerie.<p>

Il avait l'air vraiment hors de lui. Il continua à lui serrer fortement l'épaule, ses yeux exprimant toute la haine qu'il avait pour elle et ses idées bien pensantes. Puis, sa main sembla desserrer un peu son étreinte puisqu'elle aperçue les muscles de son bras se détendre. Il resta cependant penché sur elle, semblant réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre et qu'elle ne pourrait l'empêcher de lui faire du mal.  
>Son visage n'exprimait plus la fureur qui l'animait quelques secondes avant. Hermione n'aurait pas été étonné de le voir fondre en larmes, comme elle un quart d'heure avant, mais il n'en fit rien. Il ne dit rien, pas un mot.<br>Il était très proche d'elle, sa main tenant toujours son épaule. Hermione ne sentait pas ce contact, mais elle voyait bien qu'il ne cherchait plus à lui faire mal. Il avait l'air complètement perdu et ne semblait plus très bien savoir s'il devait continuer à la secouer ou s'il serait plus sage qu'il retourne dans son lit.  
>Elle vit son regard passer de son œil gauche à son œil droit. Elle voulut lui demander de la laisser tranquille mais elle était tellement pétrifiée qu'elle doutait de pouvoir parvenir à décoller ses mâchoires l'une de l'autre.<br>Hermione regarda Malefoy dans les yeux. Mais lui ne regardait déjà plus ses yeux et elle vit que son regard avait glissé vers ses lèvres. Son cœur rata un battement et une véritable peur panique s'empara de son cerveau. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour parler mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.  
>Le regard de Malefoy croisa très brièvement le sien, pour à nouveau descendre vers ses lèvres. Il allait commettre l'irréparable et elle ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher, à moins de tourner la tête, tout simplement. Elle sentit son visage s'empourprer fortement et pria pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas.<p>

C'est ce moment là que choisit Mme Pomfresh pour revenir de la Grande Salle. Lorsque Malefoy entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir, il eut un violent mouvement de recul.

_ Mr Malefoy ! Retournez vous coucher immédiatement ! s'indigna Mme Pomfresh avec un regard des plus sévères. Je ne vous ai jamais donné l'autorisation de vous lever !  
>_ Ouais, ouais, c'est bon j'y vais… marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers son lit. Je l'aidais à se moucher.<br>_ C'est tout à votre honneur mais, à l'avenir, plus de promenade !

Hermione ne savait plus où poser les yeux. Une fois dans son lit, Malefoy reprit son livre et recommença sa lecture le plus naturellement du monde. Mme Pomfresh s'approcha du lit d'Hermione pour lui faire manger son repas : bœuf en croûte et tarte à la mélasse.

_ Vous allez vous régaler ! lui assura Mme Pomfresh qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans le cerveau en ébullition de sa patiente à cet instant.

Lorsqu'elle lui fit boire une première gorgée de jus de citrouille, Hermione leva les yeux au dessus de son verre et regarda brièvement en direction de Malefoy. Leur regard se croisèrent le temps d'une seconde avant qu'il ne repose les yeux sur son livre.  
>Avait-il vraiment eu l'intention de…l'embrasser ? Après tout, elle se faisait peut-être des idées ; ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un regarde des lèvres qu'il veut les embrasser. <em>« Oui, mais pas de cette manière<em>» songea-t-elle.  
>Elle remercia l'Univers de lui avoir envoyé Mme Pomfresh à ce moment-là ; qui sait ce qui se serait passé sinon ? Mais pourquoi, grand dieu, pourquoi ?! Il était de notoriété publique qu'il la détestait.<p>

Alors, Hermione arriva à la conclusion logique que Malefoy était un sombre idiot. Il voulait sûrement faire rigoler ses amis en leur racontant comment il avait fait croire à la barbante de service qu'il était troublé par elle, pour la descendre en flèche par la suite.  
>Mais même cette explication là ne tenait pas la route et elle décida tout simplement de ne plus y penser. Elle avait assez à faire avec tout le reste pour ne pas avoir à se soucier des agissements étranges de Drago Malefoy.<p>

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé son repas, elle demanda à Mme Pomfresh de lui ouvrir son manuel de potions à la page des solutions de force. Elle devait rendre un devoir là-dessus et elle demanderait à Harry de le copier pour elle le lendemain soir.  
>Alors qu'elle était en pleine lecture, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et la personne qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir, après Malefoy, pénétra dans la pièce.<br>Pansy Parkinson, se dirigea vers le lit du Serpentard sans même un regard pour Hermione. Elle semblait s'être pomponnée à outrance, ce qui la rendait tout sauf jolie.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, Hermione dut supporter ses minauderies et ses éclats de rires douteux alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle lisait. C'est lorsqu'elle pris conscience qu'elle venait de relire quatre fois la même phrase sans même s'en rendre compte qu'elle jeta l'éponge. Surprise par le silence soudain qui régnait soudain dans l'infirmerie, elle risqua un coup d'œil vers le lit d'en face.  
>Pansy était penchée sur Malefoy et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Hermione détourna le regard immédiatement. Même Pansy Parkinson avait une vie amoureuse plus mouvementée que la sienne. Elle se consola en se disant que, seulement un quart d'heure plus tôt, le pseudo petit-ami de la Serpentard avait failli l'embrasser.<br>Elle s'asséna immédiatement une gifle mentale. Si elle commençait à éprouver de la satisfaction à l'idée que Drago Malefoy l'embrasse, c'était que son cas était parmi les plus désespérés.

Avant de partir de l'infirmerie, Pansy passa devant elle et la regarda avec un petit air supérieur, qu'Hermione ignora royalement. Il était déjà tard et elle était de nouveau seule avec Malefoy.  
>Elle étudiait toujours les solutions de force et sentait parfois le regard de son voisin se poser sur elle. Sentant qu'elle se concentrait plus sur le fait de ne pas croiser ses yeux gris que sur son sujet d'étude, elle estima préférable de dormir.<p>

Elle bougea ses mains une dernière fois et ferma les yeux, en espérant qu'en se réveillant, elle aurait oublié ce moment étrange.


	9. Chapter 10 : Ultimatum et Veritaserum

_This is it ! (Mickael Jackson, sors de ce corps ! ... Okay je sors (moi, pas Mickael) Si quelqu'un a compris quelque chose à cette blague pourrie, chapeau). Bref, voici le chapitre 10 ; chapitre d'une longueur raisonnable, assez descriptif dans sa première partie mais très important car il explique pourquoi Malefoy s'intéresse soudain à la vie d'Hermione (et non ce n'est pas, comme on a parfois pu le voir, parce qu'elle s'est mise à porter des mini-jupes et parce que sa poitrine a triplé de volume durant les deux mois d'été). Sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, bonne lecture !_

_**Rosa :** Merci d'avoir reviewé ! Oui, j'aime que les choses se fassent en douceur et rassure toi, Ron ne sera pas éradiqué de l'histoire et ne sera pas non plus le vilain petit canard : il est et restera un bon ami, quoi qu'il se passe (et il se passera des choses, bien sûr). Pour ce qui est de la suite, j'apprécie que tu l'attende avec autant d'impatience et si tu ne l'a pas trouvée ailleurs c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas vraiment sur un site spécialisé dans les fanfictions ; et d'ailleurs, il vaut mieux que tu lises les chapitres ici car je corrige quelques petits détails avant de les publier (certaines expressions, des points, des virgules) et je les préfère comme ça. Bonne lecture pour la suite ! Besos ! _

**Chapitre 10 : Ultimatum et Veritaserum**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Point de vue de Drago Malefoy <strong>_

Cela faisait des mois que Drago Malefoy ne dormait plus d'un sommeil paisible. Chaque nuit, il revivait la mort atroce du professeur Burbage, encore et encore. Il se réveillait très souvent couvert de sueur et désorienté et cette nuit ne fut pas une exception.  
>Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là, le visage de serpent de Lord Voldemort resta gravé sur sa rétine et il mit quelques secondes à évacuer les images qui l'avaient hanté une bonne partie de la nuit.<p>

A moitié essoufflé, il se redressa dans son lit et prit le verre d'eau qui était posé sur sa table de chevet. La pièce était encore plongée dans l'obscurité et Granger semblait dormir profondément.  
>Il porta le verre à ses lèvres. Ces cauchemars incessants lui pourrissaient la vie. En plus de le terrifier la nuit, ils le transformaient en zombie le jour à force de perturber son sommeil. Après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils lui avaient accordé un peu de répit, mais, depuis ce soir maudit du 31 août, les cauchemars étaient revenus, aussi effrayants et récurrents qu'auparavant.<br>Ce soir-là, il s'était senti replongé dans l'ambiance de complots qui avait entouré sa sixième année et qu'il avait pensé ne jamais revivre après la mort de son ancien maitre.

_**Flashback**_

Dans le grand salon du manoir Malefoy, Drago était installé dans un fauteuil faisant face à la cheminée. Le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre réchauffait considérablement le grand salon qui demeurait le seul endroit un tant soit peu chaleureux du manoir. Désormais, il détestait cette demeure sinistre et froide. Ce n'était plus sa maison, c'était le cimetière des horreurs et il n'acceptait d'y rester que parce que sa mère y restait attachée, malgré tout.

Drago replia la Gazette du sorcier qu'il avait ouverte à la page des annonces d'arrestation et s'étira. Il était exténué et bien qu'il fût sûr qu'il allait rester immobile, les yeux ouverts en direction du plafond pendant une heure avant de s'endormir, il décida d'aller se coucher.  
>Son père ne leva même pas les yeux de son propre journal. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis trop longtemps maintenant et, même s'il essayait de se racheter une bonne conduite auprès du Ministère, la situation restait inextricable. Lucius Malefoy était un criminel repenti pour la communauté sorcière, ce qui n'avait rien de resplendissant, et était considéré comme un traître par les anciens adeptes de Voldemort ; alors, la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à faire était de rester cloitrer dans son manoir, en espérant échapper aux griffes de ses anciens compagnons encore en liberté.<p>

Drago se dirigea vers sa mère pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue osseuse. Comme son fils, elle paraissait fatiguée et les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux en étaient le témoignage.  
>Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les grands escaliers menant aux étages, sa mère se leva de son propre fauteuil et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour fermer les rideaux.<p>

_ Lucius !

Narcissa Malefoy regarda son mari avec une panique non dissimulée en pointant frénétiquement la fenêtre du doigt.

_ C'est eux !

Lucius Malefoy se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil et s'approcha de sa femme pour vérifier ses dires. Drago, qui était resté figé dans l'embrasure de la porte, interrogea son père du regard. Oui, ils étaient là pour eux. Ils allaient les tuer pour leur traitrise.

_ Drago, transplane ! le supplia sa mère en le saisissant par les épaules.

Elle semblait en proie à une véritable crise de tremblements.

_ Non, Narcissa. Ça ne sert à rien, trancha Lucius Malefoy avec un tressaillement dans la voix. S'il fuit, ils le chercheront et quand ils le retrouveront ils ne le laisseront pas indemne.  
>_ Et tu crois qu'ils vont le laisser indemne ce soir ?! hurla-t-elle, les yeux exorbités par la peur.<p>

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de songer à se sauver. Drago entendait déjà les bruits de pas des Mangemorts s'approcher et il eut juste le temps de s'éloigner de la porte avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la pièce.

_ Et bien, bonsoir…

Rodolphus Lestrange, avec sa chevelure sombre et sale, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, accompagné de Goyle père, d'Amycus Carrow et de trois autres hommes inconnus de Drago. L'un d'entre eux avait les cheveux coiffés en cardigan et aurait pu sembler parfaitement respectable si on faisait abstraction de la Marque des ténèbres tatouée sur son avant-bras. Lestrange paraissait se réjouir de la peur qu'il suscitait et il eut un rictus malfaisant en voyant Lucius Malefoy reculer vers le fond de la pièce.

_ Tu devrais mieux protéger ta famille, Lucius, dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe avec délectation. Je dois dire que je m'attendais à mieux de ta part… Tu te doutais bien que l'on te rendrait une petite visite, n'est-ce-pas ?

Drago tourna la tête vers son père. Ses yeux regardaient frénétiquement à droite et à gauche, comme s'il cherchait une échappatoire.

_ Si tu refuse de parler, Lucius, je vais devoir me servir de ma baguette pour te faire du mal et, crois-moi, je n'utiliserais cet argument qu'en dernier recours, dit Lestrange avec un sourire mauvais.

L'homme au cardigan leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Narcissa.

_ Peut-être que si on torture un peu la femme, le mari sera prêt à coopérer…  
>_ Non, attends ! ordonna Rodolphus Lestrange en abaissant le bras de l'homme.<p>

Drago vit son père s'avancer avec prudence vers ses anciens compagnons et sentit le souffle effrayé de sa mère redoubler d'intensité.

_ Non, Lucius… supplia-t-elle dans un souffle en essayant de le retenir.  
>_ Coopérer ? demanda ce dernier en ignorant les gémissements de sa femme.<p>

Un large sourire fendit le visage d'Amycus Carrow, qui était resté en retrait jusqu'à présent.

_ Nous avons une petite mission à te proposer, commença celui-ci. Enfin, plutôt à ton fils, à vrai dire.

Drago sentit son estomac descendre de deux étages, tandis que le visage de son père avait soudainement perdu toute coloration.

_ Ne mêlez pas Drago à nos histoires, ce n'est qu'un adolescent… balbutia Lucius Malefoy en essayant de garder une contenance.  
>_ Je crois que toi et ton fils avez oublié que vous portiez toujours la Marque des Ténèbres. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as retourné ta veste au dernier moment que tout s'efface. Bien au contraire. Et si ton fils refuse on reviendra vous faire une petite visite, dit Amycus Carrow avec un sourire un brin pervers. Et pas pour discuter cette fois.<br>_ Tu croyais peut-être t'en tirer à bon compte, hein ? cracha Goyle père, ses petits yeux sombres fixés sur son ancien mentor.

Lucius Malefoy le détailla du regard, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Lestrange.

_ Faites-moi faire ce que vous voulez, mais laissez Drago en dehors de tout ça.  
>_ Impossible, trancha Lestrange d'une voix dure. C'est ton fils qui devra s'en charger car c'est le seul qui puisse le faire sans trop éveiller les soupçons.<br>_ Et ça consiste en quoi au juste ? intervint Drago en se détachant des bras de sa mère pour s'avancer aux côtés de son père.

Il sentit le regard des cinq hommes se poser sur lui.

_ Tu vois, même ton fils a plus de fierté que toi, Lucius ! s'exclama Lestrange en provoquant quelques ricanements chez les autres Mangemorts.

Drago sentit son père bouger à coté de lui mais il ne détourna pas son regard du visage de celui qui était à la fois son oncle et bourreau.

_ Il faut que je t'explique tout depuis le début, Drago, alors écoute bien ce que je m'apprête à te révéler, poursuivit Lestrange sur le ton de la conversation. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme ton père a du l'apprendre, était en possession de la Baguette de la Destinée avant de mourir.  
>_ La Bag… ?<br>_ Ne m'interromps pas ! rugit Lestrange, avant de poursuivre avec sur un ton beaucoup plus mielleux. Il était donc en possession de cette baguette, la baguette de Sureau, si tu préfères. Le maitre croyait que la baguette ne se transmettait que si l'on tuait son dernier propriétaire, mais toi, tu l'as eu en ta possession quand tu as désarmé Dumbledore. Puis, Potter t'a désarmé et c'est lui qui est le dernier à l'avoir eu en sa possession.  
>_ Donc, vous voulez que je la prenne à Potter, c'est ça ? conclut Drago en se disant que cela serait un jeu d'enfant de jeter un petit « Expelliarmus » puis de récupérer la baguette.<br>_ Je-t'ai-dit-de-ne-pas-m'interrompre ! rugit Lestrange, les mâchoires serrées. Si c'était si simple, tu penses bien que je m'en serais déjà chargé. Non, d'après cet imbécile de Mondingus Fletcher, la baguette actuelle de Potter est sa baguette habituelle. Donc, ton but est de découvrir ce que ce petit vaurien a fait de la Baguette de Sureau ; et de préférence en restant discret.

Un silence bref suivi son annonce. Drago essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_ Donc…si j'ai bien compris… vous voulez que je fasse ami-ami avec Potter pour qu'il me révèle ce qu'il a fait de la baguette ? Ça ne marchera jamais, on se déteste mutuellement.  
>_ Débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais trouve la baguette ! ordonna Amycus Carrow avec un regard menaçant.<p>

Il se tourna vers son père et le regarda d'un air entendu qui voulait clairement dire que c'était presque mission impossible.

_ Tu as presque failli empoisonner Albus Dumbledore il y a deux ans et, là, tu nous dis que tu es incapable de soutirer une information à Potter ? demanda Goyle père avec son agressivité habituelle.  
>_ Drago le fera, répondit Lucius Malefoy comme pour couper court à toute discussion.<p>

Le principal concerné regarda immédiatement sa mère et se senti blêmir : encore une mission suicide qu'il n'arriverait pas à accomplir. Il était aussi loin de devenir ami avec Potter que de retrouver cette fichue baguette et, pourtant, il devrait le faire pour que sa famille reste indemne.

_ Et…même si j'arrive à retrouver cette baguette… à quoi est-ce qu'elle va vous servir ? demanda Malefoy en interrogeant Lestrange du regard.  
>_ Ça ne te regarde pas. Mais... je vais quand même te le dire pour te donner une motivation supplémentaire de réussir, lui répondit le Mangemort avec un rictus méprisant sur le visage. Comme tu le sais, la plupart d'entre nous ont été arrêtés. Mais, nous, nous sommes toujours libres de nos mouvements et on compte bien s'emparer du Ministère à nouveau et libérer les nôtres.<br>_ Et, vous avez besoin de la baguette pour ça…  
>_ Tout juste. Et tu devras t'atteler sérieusement à cette mission. Si j'estimais que tu ne mettais pas assez de…cœur à l'ouvrage, disons, je me verrais dans l'obligation de supprimer tes parents l'un après l'autre, conclut Lestrange avec un regard qui voulait clairement dire qu'il mettrait ses menaces à exécution sans hésitation.<p>

Lucius Malefoy semblait avoir perdu plusieurs centimètres d'un coup et Narcissa, malgré sa volonté apparente de rester digne, tremblait de tous ses membres.

_ Autre chose, Drago, ajouta Lestrange. Un centaure, un certain Bane nous a également appris que Potter avait en sa possession une autre relique… Il l'a vu la tourner dans sa main dans la Forêt Interdite.

Les autres Mangemorts présents ne semblaient pas tous au courant de cette information car deux des hommes que Malefoy ne connaissait pas tournèrent la tête vers leur comparse qui semblait être à la tête des opérations.

_ C'est une sorte de pierre, qui…ramènerait les morts à la vie.

Devant une confession aussi ridicule, Malefoy ne put empêcher un début de sourire de naitre sur son visage, ce qui n'échappa pas à Carrow.

_ Ça te fait rire ?! cracha-t-il avec un regard haineux. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?! On pourrait ramener notre maitre à la vie !  
>_ Vous êtes fous… lâcha Drago dans un souffle.<br>_ Non, non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut dire ! s'empressa d'ajouter Lucius Malefoy en voyant Amycus Carrow lever sa baguette. C'est juste que… vous savez autant que moi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est fini, on ne peut plus rien sinon vous savez très bien que je ferais tout mon possible pour le ramener au pouvoir.  
>_ Tu ne l'as pas fait la première fois, Lucius, tu ne le ferais pas plus aujourd'hui ! lui lança Goyle père avec colère en levant également sa baguette.<p>

Drago sentait que la situation commençait à échapper à leur contrôle ; enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un contrôle. Lestrange dut penser la même chose car il leva la main à la verticale pour inciter ses compagnons au calme.

_ Tu connais donc ton rôle, Drago, conclut-il avec un sourire qui était clairement forcé et qui ne devait pas être une expression du visage qu'il employait beaucoup. Découvre ce que sont devenues ces reliques et dès que c'est fait, préviens-nous en touchant ta Marque. Et si tu ne le fais pas…tu sais ce qui se passera.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Cette soirée avait marqué le début d'un compte à rebours avec, à l'issue du décompte, la mort. Malheureusement, son père avait déjà fait les frais de son échec et il s'en voulait terriblement. Même s'il avait tout fait pour ne pas le montrer, Blaise et Pansy avaient remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas et l'attaque de Goyle n'avait fait que confirmer leurs soupçons.  
>Cet abruti congénital avait agit à la demande de son père, pour lui « rafraichir la mémoire ».<p>

Il n'avait même pas essayé d'approcher Potter. Non, il avait eu une autre idée, une idée lumineuse. Elle lui été apparue le soir où Granger était sortie de la salle de bains des préfets à moitié dévêtue.  
>Sympathiser avec Potter, c'était inenvisageable mais, avec Granger… Elle était peut-être intelligente mais était pourtant assez naïve pour croire qu'il voulait changer et peut-être assez idiote pour accepter de devenir son amie.<p>

Il avait donc tenté d'être amical, de compatir à ses ridicules problèmes de cœur avec Weasley, d'engager la conversation à plusieurs reprises. Mais, ils avaient un lourd passif et sept années de haine mutuelle ne s'effaçaient pas en deux mois comme il en avait fait l'expérience.  
>Il pouvait, certes, se vanter d'avoir obtenu quelques progrès, mais Granger restait néanmoins aussi inaccessible qu'un hippogriffe mal luné.<br>Et il y avait eu hier soir. Elle l'avait tellement énervé qu'il était même allé jusqu'à en oublier sa mission. La seule chose qui comptait alors était de lui faire fermer son clapet. Et l'entendre débiter des inepties sur ses parents l'avait fait entrer dans une rage folle que seul un bon secouage pouvait apaiser. Elle, avec sa petite vie d'élève parfaite, de sauveuse de l'humanité, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien comprendre à sa vie à lui ?

Cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait traversé pendant ces deux dernières années où il avait vécu dans la peur constante de voir ses parents mourir ou de se faire tuer. Alors, il lui avait sauté à la gorge pour la faire taire.  
>Puis, il l'avait sentie contre lui et, là, il n'avait plus répondu de rien. C'était comme si quelque chose s'était grippé dans les rouages de son cerveau. Il ne saurait dire ce qui lui était passé par la tête mais, une chose était sûre, il se détestait pour ce qu'il avait osé songer à propos d'elle. Son parfum, son regard pénétrant et ses lèvres.<br>Il ne se serait jamais cru capable de telles pensées concernant Granger. D'ailleurs, elle non plus, visiblement, puisque l'incompréhension s'était lue dans ses yeux.  
>C'était la dernière fois qu'il se laissait aller comme cela ; déjà parce qu'elle était la plus exaspérante des filles qui lui eut été donnée de rencontrer, mais aussi parce qu'il en allait de la réussite de sa mission. Il ne savait pas exactement comment il allait régler le problème mais il fallait qu'il agisse au plus vite. Il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de ses parents éternellement et, bien que son père se trouve à Ste Mangouste en cet instant, ça ne le rendait pas intouchable pour autant.<p>

Mais comment faire ? Potter, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Granger était la solution mais, s'il devait agir, c'était dans les jours qui arrivaient. Mme Pomfresh lui avait annoncé que son séjour à l'infirmerie touchait à sa fin et, une fois sa cohabitation forcée avec Granger terminée, il serait beaucoup moins facile de gagner sa confiance.  
>Conscient que le tic tac du compte à rebours commençait à s'accélérer, il arriva à la conclusion que, devant la probabilité infinitésimale qu'il devienne le meilleur ami de Granger en l'espace de deux jours, sa seule chance de réussite restait l'utilisation de la force. Tant pis, il serait dénoncé par elle et renvoyé de l'école, mais il resterait en vie et ses parents aussi.<br>Le Veritaserum semblait tout indiqué et il devait réussir à s'en procurer coûte que coûte.

_**Point de vue d'Hermione Granger :**_

_ Ernie, tu aurais déjà dû régler ça il y a une semaine !  
>_ Je sais, merci ! Mais j'ai du m'occuper de contacter les Bizarr'Sisters et crois-moi ils sont aussi difficilement joignables que le Ministre de la Magie !<p>

Hermione regarda Ernie MacMillan faire tomber une liasse de brochures de son sac. Il se baissa pour les ramasser en poussant un juron.

_ Et puis, ça aurait été plus simple si tu n'étais pas clouée ici…  
>_ Crois-moi, je m'en serais bien passée !<p>

Ernie était venu la voir dès son réveil pour discuter des préparatifs de la soirée de Noël, si bien qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il paraissait extrêmement stressé par toute cette organisation et elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher puisqu'elle ne lui était pas d'une grande aide.  
>Hermione saisit une brochure qu'Ernie venait de déposer sur l'édredon. En se réveillant, ce matin, elle avait eu l'excellente surprise de constater qu'elle avait récupérer l'usage de son bras droit et elle ne se privait pas de s'en servir, bien au contraire.<p>

Ils discutèrent pendant presque une heure et lorsque Ernie quitta l'infirmerie, tous les points à aborder avaient été réglés, de la décoration jusqu'aux boissons, en passant par la nourriture et le design des affiches annonçant la soirée.

Pour couronner le tout, Hermione avait entendu Mme Pomfresh annoncer à Malefoy qu'il pourrait quitter l'infirmerie dès le lendemain matin, et après ce qu'il avait essayé de faire la veille, la nouvelle était loin de l'attrister. Elle sentait que son comportement cachait quelque chose et sa présence la rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
>Depuis qu'elle était réveillée, il n'avait presque pas levé la tête de son journal et son visage paraissait très fermé. Le plus étonnant avait été que l'annonce de sa sortie de l'infirmerie n'avait pas eu l'air de le réjouir plus que ça.<br>A l'approche de midi, Mme Pomfresh leur fit savoir qu'elle descendait prendre son repas dans la Grande Salle et Ginny choisit ce moment là pour venir rendre visite à Hermione.

_ Harry et Ron ne sont pas avec toi ?  
>_ Non, ils ont seulement une heure pour déjeuner, lui répondit Ginny avec un sourire. Ils viendront te voir ce soir, après le diner.<p>

Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui cachait quelque chose et son petit sourire espiègle ne présageait rien de bon.

_ Prépare-toi à connaitre le nom de ton partenaire de soirée ! dit-elle en imitant le bruit d'un roulement de tambour avec ses mains sur le rebord de la table de chevet.  
>_ Ginny, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas que tu t'en occupes, soupira Hermione, résignée.<br>_ Je sais, mais c'était insupportable de savoir que tu n'avais encore personne alors que c'est en ce moment que tout le monde lance les invitations, alors… j'ai pris les devants ! expliqua-t-elle.  
>_ Alors, dis-moi, qui est ce mystérieux partenaire ?<br>_ Déjà, il faut que tu saches qu'il a accepté sans réfléchir et qu'il avait l'air ravi quand je l'ai quitté, lui expliqua son amie avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

C'était officiel, Hermione Granger allait à la soirée de Noël accompagnée d'un troll.

_ Et, en plus, il est assez séduisant, ce qui ne gâche rien, ajouta Ginny avec clin d'œil appuyé pendant qu'Hermione lui lançait un regard du style « Tu vas me le dire, oui ou non ? ». C'est… Anthony Goldstein !

Elle s'était attendue à largement pire et fut soulagée d'apprendre que, tout d'abord, elle connaissait son partenaire puisqu'il faisait anciennement partie de l'AD. C'était un garçon intelligent qui était capable de tenir une conversation pendant plus de trois minutes, ce qui était toujours appréciable lors d'une soirée.

Puis, comme l'avait si bien exprimé Ginny, il avait un visage sympathique et attrayant qui donnait envie de le connaitre davantage.

_ Je savais qu'il te plairait ! s'exclama Ginny en levant le poing en l'air en signe de victoire lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'Hermione se détendre à l'annonce de l'identité du partenaire en question.

Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rire devant une telle implication. Elle savait que son amie se sentait un peu responsable de savoir que c'était son frère qui lui avait fait de la peine et Hermione était convaincue qu'elle était prête à tout pour lui redonner le sourire. Malheureusement, il lui faudrait plus qu'un partenaire de soirée pour lui faire oublier tout ses soucis.  
>En parlant de soucis, l'un d'entre eux leur avait faussé compagnie. Le lit de Malefoy était vide et elle ne s'était pas du tout aperçue qu'il s'était levé. Ginny suivi son regard et sembla, elle aussi, surprise.<p>

_ Où est-ce qu'il est passé celui-là ? s'étonna-t-elle en le cherchant des yeux dans l'infirmerie.  
>_ Aucune idée… Je ne l'ai même pas vu quitter la pièce.<p>

Ce n'était rien, mais Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de trouver ça louche. Malefoy n'avait aucune autorisation pour quitter l'infirmerie quand bon lui semblait et, le fait de profiter de l'absence de Mme Pomfresh pour le faire témoignait à coup sûr d'une volonté de réaliser quelque chose d'illégal en toute discrétion.

_ Il est peut-être allé à la douche… proposa Ginny, sans grande conviction.  
>_ Non, Mme Pomfresh l'y a conduit hier soir, lui répondit Hermione en repensant à l'épisode gênant de la veille durant lequel Malefoy avait failli l'embrasser.<p>

Elle raconta rapidement à Ginny ce qui s'était passé, en baissant la voix pour que, s'il prenait à Malefoy l'envie de revenir, ce dernier ne sache pas de quoi elle parlait.

_ Tu ne trouve pas ça étrange, toi ? l'interrogea Hermione, en quête d'un appui.  
>_ Si, très. Ça ne lui ressemble pas beaucoup, confirma Ginny d'un air pensif. Tu veux que j'en parle à Harry et Ron ?<br>_ Non, surtout pas !  
>_ Ce n'est pas une honte, Hermione, lui assura son amie. C'est juste que s'il a quelque chose derrière la tête, il ne faudrait pas que ça t'attire des ennuis, tu comprends ? Et ce n'est pas pour te faire de la peine mais… tu n'es pas vraiment en état de faire le poids contre lui en ce moment.<br>_ Je sais… Mais je n'ai aucune preuve de quoi que ce soit et puis, il ne peut rien faire tant qu'il est à l'infirmerie. Admettons qu'il me jette un sort, tout le monde saurait que c'est lui…  
>_ Peut-être que, justement, il n'a plus rien à perdre, marmonna Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.<br>_ Écoute, j'en parlerais à Harry et Ron ce soir, si ça peut te rassurer. Mais je pense que, même s'il prépare vraiment quelque chose, ce n'est pas aussi grave que tu le penses, la rassura-t-elle en essayant de se convaincre elle-même de ses propres paroles. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'attaquerait à moi, au contraire, on dirait qu'il essaye de sympathiser en quelque sorte.

Ginny afficha une moue dégoutée et fit mine de vomir dans le récipient prévu à cet effet posé à côté du lit d'Hermione. Malefoy choisit ce moment-là pour passer la porte de l'infirmerie, les bras chargés de chemises de nuit propres et alla les déposer dans les appartements de Mme Pomfresh sous les regards des deux filles. Il revint dans la pièce deux minutes plus tard et se remit au lit, comme si rien n'était plus naturel que ce qu'il venait de faire.

_ Je peux savoir où tu étais ? lui demanda Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.  
>_ Ça te regarde ? Euh, non, en fait ça ne te regarde pas du tout, lui répondit-il avec son air arrogant.<br>_ Tu n'as pas le droit de te lever de ton lit et encore moins de quitter l'infirmerie.  
>_ Tu as vu ce que j'ai rapporté Granger. J'ai eu l'autorisation de Mme Pomfresh de me rendre à la Grande Salle pour manger et en revenant j'ai croisé un elfe qui venait de la blanchisserie et il m'a donné ça.<br>_ C'est bizarre, je ne t'ai pas entendu demander quoi que ce soit à Mme Pomfresh, rétorqua Hermione, de plus en plus suspicieuse.  
>_ Tu devais sûrement dormir ou, tout simplement, tu n'as pas entendu, lui répondit Malefoy avec un petit sourire en coin.<p>

Ginny lança un regard à Hermione qui voulait clairement dire qu'elle non plus n'était pas dupe.

_ On ne sait pas à quoi tu joues, mais tu ferais bien d'arrêter tout de suite ce que tu es en train de faire, le prévint-elle.

Le principal intéressé fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et se plongea dans la lecture de son livre de Sortilèges.  
>Ginny, dont le cours d'Etudes des moldus n'allait pas tarder à commencer, quitta l'infirmerie à regrets. Avant de disparaitre de son champ de vision, elle regarda Hermione avec inquiétude et mima le mot « ce soir » avec ses lèvres, ce qui voulait dire que si elle ne prévenait pas Harry et Ron le soir même, c'est elle qui le ferait.<br>Quand Mme Pomfresh revint de la Grande Salle, elle ne mentionna aucunement la petite balade de Malefoy, ce qui renforça encore les soupçons d'Hermione. Cette dernière attendit que l'infirmière soit dans son bureau pour interpeller Malefoy.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je parlais de ta petite promenade à Mme Pomfresh ? chuchota-t-elle assez fort pour quoi son voisin de lit l'entende. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu d'autorisation de te lever.

Le visage de ce dernier resta impassible pendant quelques secondes puis, il adopta un air suffisant pour lui répondre :

_ Si tu veux, je pourrais te raconter pourquoi j'ai filé en douce pour rejoindre Pansy mais je crois que ça ne t'intéresserais pas.

Alors, c'était donc ça ? Il était allé voir Parkinson ? Même si cela avait plus de sens que le mensonge qu'il lui avait servi précédemment, Hermione restait toujours sceptique. Mais, plus elle y songea, plus sa méfiance commença à s'estomper.  
>Après tout, Harry, Ron et elle ne s'étaient-ils pas promener de nombreuses fois sans autorisation dans le château, et la nuit qui plus est ?<br>Puis, rien dans son comportement n'indiquait un quelconque danger. D'accord, il était très bizarre depuis le début de l'année mais il ne lui jetait pas de l'acide au visage et n'essayait pas de mettre du poison dans son jus de citrouille ; il était juste étrangement aimable, trop pour être honnête avec le recul. Mais pourquoi un tel changement d'attitude ?  
>Il était plus sage de parler de tout ça à Harry et Ron le soir-même et Hermione préféra se plonger dans l'étude et la traduction de l'ouvrage de runes anciennes que les garçons lui avaient apportés la veille.<p>

L'après-midi s'écoula, lentement. Très lentement. A la fin de la journée, quand vint l'heure du repas, Hermione n'avait plus envie de déchiffrer une seule rune de sa vie. Elle avait presque traduit la moitié du livre, qui était pourtant d'une épaisseur assez conséquente.  
>Malefoy, lui, avait eu l'air de beaucoup s'ennuyer et avait passé la moitié de la demi-journée à observer le parc depuis la fenêtre située à côté de son lit.<br>Avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son diner, Mme Pomfresh apporta leur repas à ses deux patients et Hermione eut la grande joie de réaliser que c'était la première fois qu'elle pourrait se resservir d'une fourchette depuis son accident avec la Tentacula vénéneuse. L'infirmière lui apporta également ses deux potions quotidiennes, la rouge et la verte, puis quitta la pièce en leur souhaitant un bon appétit. Hermione regarda son assiette : du rôti accompagné de pommes de terre et une mousse au chocolat pour le dessert.

Malefoy, lui, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir toucher à son plateau repas. Cela ne devait pas être assez raffiné pour lui, se dit fois qu'elle eut avalé ses deux potions, qui lui brûlèrent d'ailleurs la gorge, elle commença à manger sa viande.  
>Mais, sans prévenir, Malefoy se leva de son lit, attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione avant que celle-ci n'ait eu le temps d'amorcer le moindre mouvement avec son bras valide pour saisir sa propre baguette posée sur sa table de chevet. Le jeune homme suivit son regard et s'empara lui-même de la baguette de la Gryffondor.<p>

_ Alors, maintenant, Granger, tu vas répondre à mes questions.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à devoir subir une attaque pendant son diner et elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir gardé sa baguette sur elle alors même qu'elle doutait des bonnes intentions de Malefoy.

_ Je te préviens, si tu essayes de crier je te ferais taire, la prévint-elle en tenant toujours fermement sa baguette pointée dans sa direction, le visage fermé.  
>_ Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? l'interrogea Hermione en jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques vers la porte, priant pour que Harry et Ron se dépêchent de venir lui rendre visite.<br>_ C'est moi qui pose les questions et tu vas me dire la vérité, Granger.  
>_ Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais, quoi que tu veuilles, tu te trompe lourdement si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire !<br>_ Oh, tu n'auras rien à faire, dit Malefoy avec un léger tressaillement dans la voix, ses yeux fixés sur elle comme deux projecteurs. Le Veritaserum va le faire pour toi.


	10. Chapter 11 : Bye, bye, Malefoy

**Chapitre 11 : Bye, bye Malefoy**

* * *

><p>_ Oh, tu n'auras rien à faire, dit Malefoy avec un léger tressaillement dans la voix, ses yeux fixés sur elle comme deux projecteurs. Le Veritaserum va le faire pour toi.<p>

Le cerveau d'Hermione se mit à tourner à plein régime. Du Veritaserum ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? L'incompréhension devait se lire dans ses yeux car un petit sourire moqueur apparu sur le visage de Malefoy.

_ Je te pensais plus vive d'esprit que ça, Granger, dit-il en lui montrant d'un signe de tête les deux verres posés sur la table de chevet qui avaient contenu ses potions rouge et verte.

Oui, c'était logique et d'une simplicité enfantine à réaliser : il avait versé la fameuse substance dans ses médicaments quotidiens ; ensuite, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Mme Pomfresh fasse le reste. Mais, pour l'instant, le « comment » de la chose n'était pas d'une grande importance et c'était surtout le « pourquoi » qui s'allumait dans l'esprit d'Hermione comme un feu clignotant.

_ Tu vas me dire quelques petites choses à propos de certains objets que toi et tes amis aviez en votre possession l'année dernière, ajouta-t-il sans ciller.

Il avait l'air profondément concentré sur ce qu'il était en train de faire et il n'y avait aucun doute à affirmer qu'il devait préparer tout cela depuis un bon moment.

_ Des objets ?

Hermione pensa immédiatement aux Horcruxes. Mais, en quoi cela pouvait-il intéresser Malefoy ?

_ Oui, une baguette et une pierre, tu dois savoir de quoi je parle.

Alors comme ça ce n'était pas les Horcruxes qui l'intéressaient, mais plutôt les reliques. Et cela changeait absolument tout. Harry avait espéré garder secret le sort des reliques, mais, en y songeant, il était fortement probable que leur existence arriverait aux oreilles de certaines personnes.  
>Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas si Malefoy agissait de son propre chef ou s'il cherchait des renseignements pour le compte de quelqu'un d'autre mais, dans l'un ou l'autre cas, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle savait que s'il lui posait des questions directes, elle serait obligée d'y répondre sans pouvoir lutter contre l'effet du Veritaserum. Il fallait donc qu'elle gagne du temps, en espérant que Harry, Ron, Mme Pomfresh ou n'importe qui d'autre arriverait avant qu'elle n'ait révélé quoi que ce soit.<p>

_ Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour trouver du Veritaserum et le mettre dans mes potions sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? demanda-t-elle presque inutilement puisqu'elle avait fait le rapprochement avec le petit manège que Malefoy avait mené un peu plus tôt en quittant l'infirmerie et en y revenant avec ses piles de linge propre.  
>_ Laisse moi avec tes questions, Granger, répondit Malefoy avec agacement. Tes petits copains ne vont pas tarder à arriver d'après ce qu'a dit la rouquine tout à l'heure, et je dois régler ça maintenant.<p>

Désormais, la main qui tenait sa baguette tremblait légèrement et son regard se dirigeait de plus en plus souvent en direction de la porte de l'infirmerie.

_ Ne fais pas ça, le supplia Hermione qui songeait aux conséquences désastreuses que pourraient avoir ses réponses entre les mains d'un Mangemort.  
>_ Tais-toi ! rugit-il en la regardant avec dégout. La baguette de Sureau, qu'est-ce que Potter en a fait ?<br>_ Il a réparé sa propre baguette et a replacé la baguette de Sureau auprès de Dumbledore, dans son tombeau.

Bien entendu, les paroles avaient franchi ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. La potion la plongeait dans une sorte d'état second, comme si son cerveau ne lui appartenait plus vraiment. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était d'attendre que la seconde question arrive, totalement impuissante.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de la pierre qui ressuscite les morts ?  
>_ Il l'a laissé tomber quelque part dans la forêt Interdite, répondit-elle tel un automate.<p>

Malefoy sembla nettement moins satisfait de la deuxième réponse que de la première.

_ Où ça ? s'empressa-t-il de demander en surveillant toujours la porte de l'infirmerie du coin de l'œil.  
>_ Je ne sais pas…<p>

Il commençait vraisemblablement à perdre son sang-froid car Hermione vit un muscle se contracter dans sa mâchoire. La main qui tenait sa baguette tremblait de plus en plus.

_ Granger, tu ne comprends pas bien, dit-il, ses yeux la fixant intensément. Je dois savoir où est passée cette pierre ! Où est-ce que Potter l'a lâchée ?  
>_ Je t'ai dis que je n'en sais rien ! Je crois que même lui ne le sait pas précisément ! lui répondit-elle, à bout de nerfs.<p>

Elle se sentait acculée. Il était là, devant elle, et pouvait lui poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait, et ce qu'elle lui dirait serait la plus pure des vérités. Les conséquences de ce qu'elle lui avait déjà révélé pouvaient être si désastreuses que la culpabilité lui tordait les entrailles et elle songea à Harry ; Harry qui avait tout fait pour éviter ce qui allait sûrement se produire à cause d'elle, à cause de son aveuglement. Si elle avait écouté Ginny, un peu plus tôt, elle aurait pu la charger de prévenir Harry, ou mieux, le professeur McGonagall.  
>Pendant ce temps, Malefoy semblait, lui aussi, avoir perdu de sa superbe. Visiblement, la seconde réponse d'Hermione semblait l'avoir précipité au dessus d'un puits sans fond.<p>

_ Granger, tu dois savoir… tu dois savoir où est cette pierre. Où est-elle ?!  
>_ Je n'en ai aucune idée ! répéta-t-elle d'une voix proche de l'hystérie.<p>

Tout en tenant toujours sa baguette pointée vers elle, Malefoy se dirigea à reculons vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber maladroitement, son visage étant devenu aussi pâle qu'un linge.  
>Il leva les yeux vers elle, la regardant sans vraiment la voir. Et, pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de deux semaines, Hermione eut profondément et sincèrement pitié de lui.<p>

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça…

Il darda vers elle un regard haineux, qu'Hermione s'obligea à soutenir.

_ Tais-toi. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, lui répondit-il d'une voix glaçante.  
>_ Tu devais obtenir ces informations et, compte tenu des maigres efforts que tu as fournis pour y parvenir depuis le début de l'année, j'imagine que tu n'y as pas mis tout ton cœur… lui fit remarquer Hermione en sachant qu'elle s'exposait là à la colère du Serpentard.<br>_ La ferme, j'ai dit ! vociféra-t-il en brandissant sa baguette devant lui comme une épée à l'évocation des paroles qu'avaient un jour prononcé Dumbledore en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Il s'était brusquement relevé de son lit et son visage était déformé par la rage. Un silence pesant envahit soudainement la pièce. Hermione plaignait vraiment ce garçon ; pour lui, la guerre ne s'était pas terminée à la mort de Voldemort et il était en train de payer des années de mauvais choix.  
>Le jour commençait à tomber et la pénombre gagnait du terrain à chaque seconde. Malefoy était toujours là, debout, le souffle court et sa baguette pointée sur elle. Paradoxalement, elle ne se sentait pas menacée par lui ; s'il avait voulu lui faire du mal, il l'aurait déjà fait.<p>

_ Le Ministère peut t'apporter une protection, à toi et à tes parents... commença Hermione, d'une voix mal assurée.

Il leva la tête vers elle. Son regard était indescriptible.

_ Tu crois que c'est aussi simple ? Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables.  
>_ Si, malheureusement.<p>

Avec son bras valide, elle releva la manche qui cachait la peau de son bras gauche. La fine cicatrice, plus claire, s'apercevait nettement sur son avant-bras. « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Elle vit les yeux de Malefoy se poser sur cette dernière, puis revenir sur son visage.

_ Tu crois que ça fait de toi une fichue blessée de guerre ? cracha-t-il avec mépris.  
>_ Non…non, je n'ai pas dit ça, balbutia Hermione d'une voix plus aigue qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.<br>_ Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à mon père, ils feront pareil à ma mère si je ne leur donne pas les réponses qu'ils veulent.  
>_ Mais, c'est la vérité ! s'exclama Hermione. La pierre est perdue et tu n'y peux rien !<br>_ Tu crois qu'ils vont me taper dans le dos, me dire que ce n'est pas grave et m'offrir un chocolat ? rétorqua Malefoy en laissant échapper un petit rire sans joie qui se transforma en rictus. Non, c'est foutu. Je vais me faire renvoyer et après ils vont me trouver, moi et ma mère ; après ils achèveront mon père ; et toi et tes petits amis vous continuerez vos petites vies paisibles.  
>_ C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien à perdre à demander de l'aide, tu ne crois pas ? lui fit remarquer Hermione en ignorant volontairement l'emploi de l'adjectif « paisible ».<p>

Malefoy la fixait toujours de ce regard insondable. Il semblait qu'il commençait à comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Qu'avait-il à perdre ? S'il révélait aux Mangemorts ce qu'il avait appris, il leur donnerait l'occasion de redevenir puissants et, un jour ou l'autre, ils finiraient par le tuer, et ses parents avec. Et s'il ne disait rien et s'en remettait entièrement à la protection du Ministère, il pourrait espérer préserver leur vie à tous les trois.

Alors qu'il commençait à abaisser sa baguette, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Mme Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall qui semblaient en grande conversation. Les yeux de la directrice se posèrent sur la baguette à demie abaissée de Malefoy, et le sourire qui se trouvait sur son visage la seconde d'avant disparu instantanément.

_ Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? demande-t-elle d'une voix forte en regardant alternativement ses deux élèves.

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Malefoy dont le visage s'était décomposé. Les bras le long du corps, il leva la tête vers elle, son regard d'acier la glaçant toute entière. Il n'avait visiblement pas prévu de se retrouver pris sur le fait par quelqu'un et encore moins par McGonagall puisqu'il pensait sûrement avoir terminé son petit interrogatoire avant que tout le monde ne remonte de la Grande Salle.  
>Ainsi, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Hermione savait d'ores et déjà qu'il lui ferait payer d'avoir tout raconté. Oui, elle allait tout raconter, parce que c'était le mieux à faire.<br>Tout au long de son récit, elle n'osa pas se détourner du visage du professeur McGonagall, sachant pertinemment que Malefoy ne devait pas la lâcher des yeux, méditant sur son désir de lui tordre le cou comme à un poulet. Elle raconta tout au professeur McGonagall dont le visage resta impassible jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé.  
>La directrice se tourna alors vers le Serpentard, le visage figé par une sorte de colère froide.<p>

_ Vous rendez-vous compte de la gravité de vos actes ? éructa-t-elle soudain, en foudroyant Malefoy du regard. D'abord, vous volez une potion dans le bureau du professeur Slughorn, puis, vous malmenez Miss Granger… Et, est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que vous vous apprêtiez à révéler des informations qui mettraient en danger toute notre communauté ? Après toutes les horreurs que nous avons vécues – que vous avez vécues – comment avez-vous pu laisser courir un tel risque ?

Malefoy garda la tête baissée. Vraisemblablement, il n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer et, à vrai dire, il semblait que tout lui était égal. Ces pauvres folles, elles ne comprenaient pas ce que lui avait enduré.

_ Vous auriez du venir me voir, Mr Malefoy. Croyez-vous que c'est par simple lubie que je vous ai séparé de vos camarades de Serpentard ? J'ai reçu des instructions du Ministre vous concernant, poursuivit-elle en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste compulsif. Vos parents ont été placés sous protection du Ministère après l'attaque de votre père et vous le saviez puisque c'est moi-même qui vous en ai informé. Votre mère avait laissé entendre que vous subissiez des menaces, mais je ne me doutais pas que vous étiez chargé d'une quelconque mission et que vous penseriez sottement pouvoir la mener à bien sans éveiller les soupçons.

Hermione, qui n'avait pas lâché le professeur McGonagall des yeux durant son monologue, tourna la tête vers son voisin de lit qui fixait toujours ses pieds. Alors comme ça, il savait qu'il était sous protection du Ministère mais il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête ; préférant se faire confiance à lui-même, comme le petit prétentieux qu'il était.

_ Je ne fais pas confiance au ministère… marmonna-t-il en hochant la tête, confirmant ainsi les pensées d'Hermione.  
>_ Je vous l'avais pourtant dit Mr Malefoy, je vous avais dit que vous étiez tous sous protection, mais non, il a fallu que vous fassiez votre numéro de cirque ! lui reprocha la directrice d'une voix aigre. Je pourrais vous renvoyer de l'école pour avoir menacé votre camarade…<br>_ Ils l'ont menacé de mort, intervint Hermione d'une voix blanche.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle au même instant

_ Ils…ils l'ont obligé à le faire, poursuivit-elle avec la même voix peu assurée avant de poursuivre avec plus d'aplomb. Je ne pense pas qu'il devrait être renvoyé, professeur, il sait trop de choses maintenant et il vaudrait mieux qu'il reste à Poudlard.

Le professeur McGonagall sembla un peu surprise de cette prise de défense soudaine, mais ce n'était rien à côté de la réaction de Malefoy qui semblait avoir reçu un gros coup de gourdin sur le haut du crâne.

_ Bien, Mr Malefoy, vous allez m'accompagner dans mon bureau pour discuter de votre punition. Vous pourrez récupérer vos effets personnels plus tard, lui dit sèchement la directrice. Miss Granger, Mme Pomfresh va s'occuper de vous administrer un antidote au Véritaserum.

Hermione les regarda quitter l'infirmerie pendant que Mme Pomfresh lui tendait déjà un verre rempli d'un liquide fumant, lui rappelant affreusement le Polynectar. Mais, à sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas si imbuvable que l'aspect pouvait le laisser penser et elle sentit avec plaisir le liquide tiède l'envahir, l'exemptant ainsi de toute obligation de dire la vérité.  
>Finalement, Ginny n'avait pas tort : Malefoy préparait bien un mauvais coup et cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Son soudain intérêt pour sa vie privée, elle en prenait pleinement conscience maintenant, avait été tout sauf naturel.<br>Pourtant, elle ne le détestait pas plus que la veille, ni même que l'avant-veille car, à vrai dire, elle ne s'était pas attendue à quelque chose de mieux venant de sa part. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, en revanche, c'est qu'il avait été tout sauf brillant de croire qu'il pouvait ignorer l'offre du ministère pour mener sa barque tout seul et qu'il s'en sortirait avec brio.  
>Le grincement caractéristique que faisait la porte de l'infirmerie la sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Harry et Ron se dirigeaient vers elle tandis que Ginny s'était déjà ruée sur la seule chaise située à côté de son lit.<p>

_ Raconte ! la pressa son amie. On a croisé McGonagall avec Malefoy dans le couloir, elle avait l'air sacrément remontée…

Et, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Hermione fit le récit des évènements, ne passant sur aucun détail. Au fur et à mesure de son discours, elle voyait les sourcils de Ron se froncer de plus en plus. Harry, quant à lui, l'écoutait sans ciller, assis sur le bord du lit et triturant le drap convulsivement de sa main gauche.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de prendre sa défense ? demanda Ron en regardant Hermione comme s'il la redécouvrait, ses sourcils ne formant plus qu'une barre sur son front.  
>_ Ron, tu n'étais pas là, lui répondit-elle d'une voix sans appel. Même si c'est un petit imbécile, il fallait l'aider et puis, tu imagines s'il lui prenait l'envie de répéter à ses petits copains mangemorts où se trouve la baguette ? Je suis sûre que Harry aurait fait la même chose que moi.<p>

Hermione échangea un regard avec l'intéressé qui confirma ses dires d'un hochement de tête discret qu'il fit suivre d'un petit sourire contrit à l'attention de Ron. La conversation se poursuivit ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que Ginny provoque l'exaspération générale en sortant un nouveau catalogue de vente à distance de robes de soirée.

_ Non, Ginny, sérieusement… souffla son frère en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Tu ne peux pas sortir ton fichu prospectus à tout bout de champ comme ça…  
>_ Mais il faut bien qu'elle ait quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos ! essaya-t-elle de se justifier avant de mettre le catalogue sous le nez d'Hermione. Regarde celle-là !<p>

Pensant égayer ses heures de convalescence, Ginny se comportait exactement comme les petites écervelées qu'elle adorait détester habituellement, et ce depuis une semaine. C'était assez étrange, mais cela restait de bonne guerre puisqu'elle-même était clouée au fond de son lit et qu'à moins de se coudre une robe d'une seule main avec son couvre-lit, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter l'aide de son amie.

_ Oui, elle est plutôt jolie… reconnut Hermione en observant la robe rouge que Ginny lui montrait.  
>_ Moi, je préfère la bleue… fit remarquer Ron en pointant du doigt la robe en question, avant d'afficher un air grincheux devant le sourire moqueur de Harry.<br>_ Non, la bleue est bien trop banale et insipide à mon gout, répondit Ginny du tac au tac en regardant vaguement par la fenêtre, un petit sourire ironique naissant au coin de ses lèvres.

Les yeux d'Hermione rencontrèrent ceux de Harry, qui, visiblement, ne semblait pas avoir tout saisi lui non plus. Elle en eu d'ailleurs la confirmation lorsqu'il haussa les épaules en esquissant une grimace d'incompréhension.  
>Pour ce qui était de Ron, ce dernier semblait prêt à l'attaque, tel un cobra qui s'apprête à planter ses crochets dans la chair de sa victime.<p>

_ Et bien moi, la bleue me plait beaucoup. Je pense qu'elle est beaucoup plus facile à porter que la rouge, grommela Ron entre ses dents.  
>_ La rouge a de la classe, elle ! rétorqua Ginny en lâchant brusquement la fenêtre des yeux pour revenir vers son frère. La bleue parait de très mauvaise qualité…<br>_ Au contraire, la bleue est très bien et si tu essayais un peu de la connaitre… !  
>_ C'est le genre de robe que tu ne mets qu'un soir et que tu ne peux plus jamais remettre, le coupa Ginny, d'une voix cassante, avant de se tourner vers Hermione avec un sourire qui contrastait fortement avec ses dernières paroles. Non, vraiment Hermione, je te conseille la rouge.<p>

Ron semblait au bord de l'explosion. Son visage était plus rouge que la robe en question et il paraissait fournir des efforts surhumains pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de sa sœur. Ginny, elle, paraissait tout à fait sereine.

_ Euh…sinon, la noire a l'air bien aussi… proposa Hermione en lançant un regard de détresse à Harry.

Ron ne sembla même pas remarqué qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche et se leva brusquement du bord du lit sur lequel il avait pris place. Il lança un regard noir à sa sœur et souhaita bonne nuit à Hermione avant de sortir de l'infirmerie d'un pas rageur, sans un regard en arrière.

_ J'imagine que vous ne parliez pas vraiment des robes, fit remarquer Harry en levant les yeux vers sa petite-amie.  
>_ Oh si, je ne vois pas de quoi j'aurais pu parler d'autre, répondit-elle sur un ton qui trahissait une mauvaise foi sans faille.<p>

Il s'avérait que depuis quelques semaines, Ginny ne manquait pas une occasion pour faire savoir à son frère qu'elle n'approuvait pas du tout son choix de petite-amie. Et visiblement, Ron n'appréciait pas que sa sœur se mêle ainsi de sa vie sentimentale, ce qu'Hermione pouvait très bien comprendre (même si le soutien de Ginny lui faisait plaisir plus qu'elle n'oserait bien le reconnaitre). Il semblait qu'après que Ron ai critiqué à peu près tous les petits-amis que sa sœur avait pu fréquenter avant Harry, celle-ci prenait un malin plaisir à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour entretenir une ambiance chaleureuse.  
>Dix minutes seulement après le départ prématuré de Ron, Mme Pomfresh sortit de son bureau pour vérifier que sa malade était prête à dormir et fut épouvantée de trouver Harry et Ginny à son chevet à une heure si tardive. Après les avoir chassé de son infirmerie à grands coups de réprimandes, elle était rentrée dans ses appartements en maugréant contre ces élèves bien portants qui n'avaient aucune idée de la fatigue qu'ils pouvaient causer à ses malades.<p>

Enfin seule. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était prisonnière de ce lit, Hermione fut soulagée que les visites soient terminées. Cette journée l'avait épuisée, et, pour couronner le tout, elle n'avait même pas pris son repas, ayant l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit de solide. Malgré ses mésaventures, elle avait la quasi-certitude qu'elle sombrerait dans le sommeil dès qu'elle poserait la tête sur l'oreiller.  
>Tandis qu'elle joignait l'acte à la pensée, le bruit distinctif de la porte de l'infirmerie la figea dans son mouvement. Persuadée de voir revenir Harry ou Ginny, elle sentie son estomac descendre d'un étage à la vue de Malefoy, qui venait sûrement chercher ses affaires pour retourner dans sa chambre attitrée.<p>

Il ne lui jeta pas un seul regard lorsqu'il traversa la pièce et ne le fit pas plus pendant qu'il fourrait ses livres dans son sac. Il quittait donc l'infirmerie un jour plus tôt que prévu, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Hermione, loin de là. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, Malefoy poursuivit son rangement dans un silence de mort en lui tournant ostensiblement le dos.

_ Tu te crois plus maligne que tout le monde, hein ?

Il avait dit cela d'une voix trainante, tout en mettant son manuel de potions dans son sac. Puis, il tourna la tête vers elle, avec une expression de mépris sur le visage.

_ Il a fallu que tu racontes tout, poursuivit-il, en proie à une colère froide. J'étais assez grand pour aller voir McGonagall tout seul mais il a fallu que Miss Je-fais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde s'en mêle. Elle a cru que j'allais tout révéler aux Mangemorts à cause de toi !  
>_ Et qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi que, justement, tu n'allais pas tout répéter ! se défendit Hermione. J'ai préféré tout dire pour éviter ce risque, et je m'en contrefiche que ça ne te plaise pas. Tu n'es pas connu pour ta loyauté, alors permets-moi d'avoir douté.<p>

Une grimace apparue sur le visage de Malefoy. Il savait qu'elle avait raison et c'est justement pour ça qu'il devait sûrement faire un énorme travail sur lui-même pour se retenir de la réduire en miettes.

_ Tu veux peut-être que je m'excuse Malefoy ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a versé du Veritaserum dans mes médicaments et qui m'a menacé avec ta baguette.

_ Estime toi heureuse, j'avais d'abord pensé au sortilège Doloris mais ça m'aurait causé plus d'ennuis, répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et réprima un léger sourire amusé. Comme si Malefoy était capable de lui lancer un sortilège impardonnable… Il n'avait même pas pensé à la soumettre au sortilège de l'Imperium qui lui aurait sans aucun doute permis d'obtenir les informations qu'il cherchait beaucoup plus rapidement qu'avec le Veritaserum.

_ Admets que je vais te manquer, Granger, poursuivit-il en mettant son sac l'épaule. Tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup l'habitude que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ta petite vie misérable, même si ça n'était que du cinéma.  
>_ Oh alors, c'est ce que c'était l'autre soir… du cinéma ?<p>

Elle l'avait fixé sans ciller en disant cela et elle sut au regard pénétrant qu'il lui lança et à celui, fuyant, qui suivit, qu'il avait exactement compris à quoi elle faisait référence. Etait-il si imbu de lui-même qu'il avait pu croire qu'elle se laisserait amadouer par un baiser de la part du grand Drago Malefoy ? Elle lui aurait plutôt bien volontiers retourné une bonne gifle.

_ Tu croyais que j'étais assez naïve pour ne pas voir que ça ne collait pas du tout avec ta mesquinerie habituelle et ta sainte horreur des Sang-de-Bourbe ?  
>_ J'ai dépassé le stade des Sang-de-Bourbe depuis quelques temps, dit-il d'une voix sans timbre avant de poursuivre avec un rictus méprisant sur le visage. C'est juste toi que je peux toujours pas sentir. Et arrête de faire comme si tu savais tout sur tout, tu es loin d'être aussi clairvoyante que tu le dis, visiblement.<p>

Hermione lui lança un regard d'incompréhension totale, lui montrant qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir et l'incitant ainsi à développer.

_ Rien, laisse tomber, grommela-t-il en mettant sa baguette la poche arrière de son jean dans un mouvement de mauvaise humeur. En tout cas, j'espère que tu as bien profité de ma sympathie parce que je crains que tu ne la regrette.  
>_ Oh, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, je ne regretterais jamais rien te concernant, répondit Hermione d'une voix lasse.<p>

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Malefoy s'était approché ostensiblement de la table de chevet d'Hermione et s'était emparé de son devoir de Métarmophoses en partie achevé.

_ Repose ça, Malefoy !  
>_ Non, répondit-il avec un petit sourire malveillant. Ca me sera très utile, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le faire. J'ai été très occupé aujourd'hui, comme tu as pu le voir.<br>_ Reviens ! Rends-moi ça ! vociféra Hermione en le voyant se diriger vers la porte de l'infirmerie.  
>_ Je serais curieux de savoir comment tu vas faire pour le récupérer, tu comptes me courir après dans le couloir ? dit-il en réprimant un sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.<br>_ C'est ça, va-t-en ! cria-t-elle inutilement à la porte, désormais close.

Hermione se retrouva à nouveau seule dans l'infirmerie. Mais maintenant, elle n'avait plus du tout sommeil. Elle avait passé la matinée à travailler sur son devoir et voilà qu'elle devait tout recommencer. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas l'envie de s'en plaindre à un professeur. A quoi bon ?  
>La seule chose qui lui mettait du baume au cœur est qu'elle n'aurait plus à être confrontée à lui tous les jours, ce qui contribuerait à coup sur à faire remonter sensiblement son moral.<p>

Pour certaines personnes, Malefoy était un ancien mangemort en puissance. Pour elle, c'était juste quelqu'un qui avait suivi la route déjà toute tracée pour lui par un père opportuniste et sectaire, qui croyait d'abord et avant tout en cette stupide idée de supériorité des sangs purs. Un enfant élevé dans ce contexte ne pouvait que devenir un adulte détestable.  
>C'est sur cette constatation qu'Hermione s'endormit ce soir-là, à mille lieues d'imaginer que, le lendemain de la soirée de Noël, c'est elle qui se sentirait détestable.<p>

* * *

><p>_ Voila la grande miraculée ! s'exclama Ginny, tout sourire en écartant les bras pour étreindre Hermione qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, claudiquant sous le poids de son sac.<br>_ Et pile à temps pour la soirée de Noël, ajouta Harry avec un clin d'œil complice pour Hermione dont il savait qu'elle aurait sûrement préféré rester un jour de plus alitée plutôt que de devoir s'y rendre.

Trois semaines après son accident avec la Tentacula vénéneuse et donc la veille des vacances de Noël, Hermione était enfin libre de quitter l'infirmerie. Elle avait récupéré l'usage complet de tous ses membres depuis quatre jours et Mme Pomfresh avait jugé bon de la laisser sortir.  
>La veille, à sa grande horreur, Cormac McLaggen était venu lui rendre visite. Elle avait alors du supporter un monologue d'une heure sur les meilleures tactiques de Quidditch et avait intérieurement remercié Mme Pomfresh de le mettre dehors à l'heure de la prise de ses médicaments.<p>

Elle avait donc quitté l'infirmerie ce matin, jour de la soirée de Noël, après la kyrielle de recommandations et avertissements sur la « fragilité » de son état. Hermione, elle, ne se sentait pas du tout fragile et redécouvrait le plaisir de se mouvoir à sa guise.  
>Elle passa toute la matinée dans la salle commune accompagnée d'Harry, Ron et Ginny qui, d'ailleurs, entretenaient des relations beaucoup plus détendues depuis que Ginny s'était excusée auprès de son frère.<br>Le professeur McGonagall avait exempté de cours tous les élèves pour cette dernière journée du trimestre afin que la soirée puisse avoir lieu avant les vacances pendant lesquelles seulement de rares élèves restaient à Poudlard pendant que les autres fêtaient Noël dans leur famille.

Les mains tendues devant la cheminée, Hermione écouta Harry et Ron se remémorer la tenue de soirée immonde que ce dernier avait été contraint de porter au bal de Noël lors de leur quatrième année.  
>Et c'est dans cette même ambiance d'hilarité qu'ils descendirent prendre leur repas dans la Grande Salle. Tout le château avait été décoré pour les fêtes et une bonne odeur de sapin flottait dans l'air, ajoutant un peu plus à l'ambiance festive qui emplissait les couloirs.<p>

Alors qu'Hermione prenait place à la table des Gryffondor, elle vit un jeune homme lui faire un signe de la main à la table des Serdaigle. C'était Anthony Goldstein, son partenaire de soirée choisi par Ginny. Il paraissait ravi de la voir et arborait son habituel sourire joyeux. Même si Hermione aurait préféré se rendre à la soirée avec Harry et Ginny pour seule compagnie, voir même ne pas y aller du tout tant qu'à faire, elle ne pouvait pas nier que son accompagnateur n'était pas le plus désagréable qui soit.

_ Hermione, je crois qu'il veut te parler, lui souffla Ginny en lui faisant signe de se lever.

Elle s'exécuta donc et lorsque Anthony la vit se diriger vers lui, il se leva également, venant à sa rencontre, tout sourire.

_ Euh… salut, lui dit-elle un peu embarrassée.  
>_ Salut, lui répondit Anthony avec un sourire timide avant de poursuivre d'un ton plus assuré. Alors comme ça, on va à la soirée ensemble, ça va être sympa. Enfin…on y va toujours ensemble, hein ?<br>_ Oui, oui, s'empressa de répondre Hermione en lui souriant. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas paru bizarre que Ginny vienne te voir alors que moi j'étais…  
>_ Non pas du tout, pas du tout, la coupa Anthony avec douceur. A vrai dire, j'ai trouvé ça très gentil de sa part. Et puis, je suis vraiment content d'y aller avec toi…<p>

Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il sembla le remarquer car ses joues rosirent également.

_ Oh, euh, c'est gentil, le remercia Hermione. J'espère que je serais de bonne compagnie, tu sais, ce genre de soirées ce n'est pas trop mon truc…  
>_ Je sais, Ginny m'a prévenu, la rassura Anthony avec un petit sourire en coin. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis comme toi et puis, on pourra rester avec tes amis si tu le souhaites.<p>

Trouvant cette dernière proposition absolument prévenante et adorable, Hermione se dit que, peut-être, la soirée n'allait pas être aussi invivable qu'elle l'imaginait.  
>Après lui avoir informé qu'il l'attendrait devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle à dix-neuf heures, il retourna s'asseoir auprès de son ami Michael Corner qui ne cessait de lui lancer des clins d'œil lourds de sens qu'il fit cesser en lui assénant un coup d'épaule amical.<br>Lorsque Hermione revint elle-même à sa place, elle sentit le regard avide de Ginny se poser sur elle et celui, amusé de Harry se reporter sur le contenu de son assiette. Ron, lui, semblait légèrement contrarié et Hermione décida d'ignorer sa mauvaise humeur, sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas essayer de creuser la raison de ce changement si soudain.  
>En fait, elle savait parfaitement que Ron avait toujours été d'une jalousie maladive et que, même s'il était avec Padma Patil, il vivrait difficilement, du moins au début, de voir Hermione avec un autre garçon que lui.<p>

Le repas se termina néanmoins dans une relative bonne ambiance, ponctué par les blagues de Seamus Finnigan qui parvinrent même à dérider Ron et à lui faire oublier sa petite contrariété passagère.  
>Alors que tout le monde quittait la Grande Salle dans un brouhaha surexcité, Ginny eut la bonne idée de proposer un tournoi de bataille explosive. C'est ainsi que, pendant une bonne heure, elle affronta tour à tour Ginny, Neville, Harry, Ron et Dean et perdit finalement contre Seamus au dernier tour.<br>La salle commune était bondée en cet après-midi de veille de vacances et tous les élèves semblaient très excités à propos de la soirée qui devait se dérouler le soir même.  
>C'est lorsque Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qu'elle réalisa qu'il était déjà presque quinze heures et qu'elle devait aller aider les professeurs à décorer la Grande Salle.<p>

Elle laissa alors ses amis autour de la cheminée, en leur promettant de les retrouver plus tard. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais cette soirée promettait d'être inattendue.


	11. Chapter 12 : Wanna have fun (or not)

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même Malefoy (si, si) et les paroles de la chanson citées dans ce chapitre appartiennent au groupe Artic Monkeys (d'ailleurs je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson, qui est géniale et qui s'intitule "I Wanna be yours")._

**Chapitre 12 : Wanna have fun (or not)**

* * *

><p>_ La noire est définitivement la mieux… reconnut Ginny avec un hochement de tête approbateur, tout en regardant le reflet de son amie dans le miroir situé près de son lit.<p>

Hermione avait fini par passer commande grâce au formulaire de vente par correspondance que Ginny ne cessait de lui agiter sous le nez et elle devait avouer que la robe qu'elle avait choisie était vraiment jolie. Ce n'était pas ce genre de robes pleines de fanfreluches et fioritures qui feraient gémir d'envie Dolores Ombrage. Non. Elle était noire et consistait en un drapé qui passait sur son épaule gauche en laissant la droite nue, le tout resserré au niveau de la taille. Sobre et efficace.  
>Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas mis longtemps à se préparer. Elle avait enfilé sa robe et avait noué ses cheveux en chignon à l'aide de quelques pinces.<br>Et même si Anthony Goldstein semblait adorable, la perspective de cette soirée ne l'enchantait guère. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Discuter de tout et de rien, boire du jus de citrouille pour s'occuper et, fatalement, devoir utiliser les toilettes des filles toutes les dix minutes. Puis, elle déprimerait à la vue de Ron et Padma, enlacés sous une branche de gui. Anthony finirait par se lasser et la laisserait seule pour aller se trouver une cavalière plus joyeuse. Pendant ce temps, elle terminerait probablement la soirée avec sa solitude pour seule compagnie, l'inviterait à boire un verre et finirait avec le coude dans le bol de punch. Ça promettait d'être une belle soirée.

Ginny la tira de sa torpeur en lui rappelant qu'il était presque l'heure de descendre dans la Grande Salle et une vague de stress la submergea. Elle espérait vraiment que la soirée allait bien se dérouler ; déjà parce qu'elle en avait été l'organisatrice, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait l'horrible intuition que tout ne se passerait pas comme sur des roulettes.  
>Son amie la précéda dans l'escalier menant à la salle commune et se retourna pour lui faire un clin d'œil d'encouragement. Elle portait une robe vert foncé qui faisait magnifiquement ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux. Harry avait beaucoup de chance, assurément.<p>

Justement, il les attendait, dans sa tenue de soirée noire et leur adressa un sourire lorsqu'il les vit descendre l'escalier. Ron était à ses côtés, portant la nouvelle tenue de soirée que ses frères lui avaient achetée. Lorsqu'il porta son regard sur Hermione, il ouvrit la bouche et la referma à la manière d'une carpe, ce qu'elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué.

_ On ferait mieux de descendre, il est presque sept heures.  
>_ Oui, il ne faudrait pas qu'Hermione fasse attendre Anthony, ajouta Ginny d'un air malicieux qui la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.<p>

Le chemin menant à la Grande Salle parut très court à Hermione. Plus ils descendaient les escaliers, plus elle sentait son estomac danser la gigue ; et quand Padma Patil rejoint Ron à l'angle d'un escalier, elle eut l'impression qu'une pierre de la taille d'un melon venait de tomber dedans.  
>Détournant la tête de la vision d'horreur que lui offrait Padma, elle finit par atteindre le haut des marches menant au hall d'entrée, Harry et Ginny à ses côtés.<br>Anthony était ponctuel. Il l'attendait, en bas des marches, et semblait aussi nerveux qu'elle. Lorsqu'il leva la tête vers elle, son regard s'illumina et un large sourire s'étira sur son visage.

_ Tu es sublime, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.  
>_ Merci, tu es très élégant toi aussi, lui répondit-elle en essayant d'ignorer le regard lourd de sous-entendus que lui lança Ginny, accrochée au bras d'Harry, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la Grande Salle.<p>

Hermione fut ravie d'entendre les exclamations de surprise et d'admiration que suscita la décoration qu'elle avait imaginée avec Ernie et qui avait été réalisée, avec brio il fallait bien l'avouer, par les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick.  
>La Grande Salle n'avait plus rien d'une salle à proprement parler. Les tables avaient disparues. A leur place, une forêt de sapins semblait avoir jailli du sol, désormais recouvert d'un tapis de mousse, tandis qu'une immense clairière avait été aménagée à partir du milieu de la salle.<br>Au fond se dressait la scène sur laquelle les Bizarr's Sisters donnaient déjà de la voix et la longue table qu'Hermione avait aidée à placer et qui était recouverte de mets délicieux était en état de siège alors même que la soirée ne faisait que commencer.  
>Les professeurs étaient tous là et Hermione eu une fulgurante envie de rire en voyant le professeur Trelawney habillée d'une robe qui lui rappelait affreusement l'antiquité qui avait servie de tenue de soirée à Ron quelques années auparavant.<p>

Les élèves semblaient apprécier ce début de soirée et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de croiser le regard d'Ernie qui bomba le torse comme s'il avait été proclamé roi de la savane.  
>Anthony était adorable, il n'y avait pas à dire. Il avait entamé la conversation avec Harry et Ginny comme s'il les connaissait personnellement depuis des années et, lorsque Luna et Neville s'étaient joints à eux, il était allé chercher des verres de punch pour tout le monde. Maintenant, il sirotait le contenu de son verre tout en jetant, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le remarquer, de petits coups d'œil dans sa direction à chaque fois qu'elle riait à une blague de l'un de ses amis.<p>

Elle se sentait bien. Etrangement, formidablement, extraordinairement bien. La raison d'un tel bien-être ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il était certain que le fait que Ron, se tenant à quelques mètres d'eux en compagnie de Padma et de sa sœur jumelle (d'ailleurs rejointe par son cavalier) et paraissant s'ennuyer comme une limace sur une feuille de laitue séchée était loin de la plonger en dépression. Pourtant, il y avait autre chose et elle ne tarderait pas à le découvrir.  
>Alors que Neville parlait avec animation du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal (qui n'était pas méchant mais qui était tellement maladroit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans donner à ses élèves la preuve de l'existence de la gravité terrestre), Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan arrivèrent vers eux en tenant plusieurs verres de punchs en équilibre dans leurs mains.<p>

_ Tenez ! On vient vous apporter des munitions ! s'exclama Dean en faisant signe de la tête à Harry de se servir.

Hermione rechigna d'abord à prendre un deuxième verre alors qu'elle venait à peine de finir le sien mais elle finit par se laisser convaincre. Après tout, elle avait elle-même choisi le punch et elle savait que la quantité minime d'alcool qu'il contenait par rapport à celle de jus de fruit ne pouvait pas lui faire plus de mal qu'une Bièreaubeurre.  
>Une heure après le commencement de la soirée, la fête battait son plein. De nombreux élèves avaient commencés à danser et Hermione fut même surprise de voir le professeur Sinistra danser un bon vieux rock avec le professeur Slughorn.<br>Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant rit et cela devait probablement être aussi le cas pour ses amis puisqu'il ne se passait pas cinq minutes sans que Ginny, Dean ou Seamus ne lâchent une idiotie.  
>Ils avaient migré vers la table et grignotaient quelques canapés, pendant que Ron les regardaient toujours avec une envie non dissimulée de les rejoindre. N'y tenant plus, Hermione le vit s'excuser auprès de Padma et venir les rejoindre sous les acclamations des garçons.<br>Alors qu'elle finissait la dernière gorgée de son verre de punch, Hermione resta en suspend lorsque Seamus et Dean se mirent à rire en la regardant.

_ C'est juste que, en fait, on pensait que tu t'en apercevrais vu que c'est toi qui a tout commandé pour la soirée, commença Seamus en réponse au regard interrogateur qu'elle lui avait lancé.  
>_ Mais, quoi donc ?<br>_ Et bien, on a un peu modifié le punch, confessa Dean. On y a rajouté du Whisky-pur-Feu...  
>_ Vous avez fait… quoi ?! s'écria Hermione pendant que Ginny recrachait la gorgée qu'elle s'apprêtait à avaler en provoquant l'hilarité générale.<p>

Ceci expliquait donc cela.  
>Loin d'être désolés ou bien confus, Dean et Seamus avaient largement revendiqués leur geste auprès des autres élèves et le bol de punch connut soudain une célébrité sans précédent, au grand désarroi d'Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas alerter le professeur McGonagall sans dénoncer ses camarades et sans passer pour une préfète incapable de gérer l'organisation d'une simple soirée doublée d'une rabat-joie. D'un autre côté, elle n'aimait pas du tout avoir si peu de contrôle sur la fête. Ni sur elle-même.<br>Elle n'avait jamais bu d'alcool fort. Pire, elle n'avait jamais bu deux verres d'alcool fort de suite. L'étrange sentiment de gaieté qu'il l'avait envahie quelques minutes plus tôt et qui ne l'avait plus lâché depuis prenait maintenant tout son sens.

Et c'est à partir de ce moment de la soirée que la fête pris un tournant que jamais elle n'aurait imaginé. La qualifier d' « échevelée » aurait été trop faible pour définir l'ambiance qui régnait désormais au cœur de la clairière artificielle. La plupart des élèves dansaient, bientôt rejoints par Harry, trainé de force par Ginny qui semblait fortement joyeuse, ainsi que par Luna et Neville qui se lancèrent dans la réalisation de pas de danse des plus étranges.  
>Dean et Seamus avaient disparus, accompagnés de leurs cavalières, dans les méandres des troncs d'arbres qui bordaient la clairière, profitant sûrement de l'obscurité qu'ils prodiguaient.<p>

Hermione se tourna vers Anthony, dont les yeux brillaient avec force. Ron, se sentant probablement de trop, était retourné vers Padma, du moins à ce qu'Hermione en savait. A vrai dire, elle ne savait plus grand-chose à part qu'elle avait une envie folle de danser.  
>Elle saisie la main d'Anthony qui l'entraina sur la piste, ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Malgré le brouillard qui envahissait son cerveau, Hermione ne put que remarquer qu'il était vraiment charmant. Sa main était chaude dans la sienne. Il lui fit un charmant sourire et la fit tourner, tourner, tourner. Et sa tête aussi se mit à tourner, tourner, tourner. Elle manqua de tomber et se retint à Anthony en éclatant de rire ; un rire exubérant qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. En fait, rien de tout ce qui se passait ce soir ne lui ressemblait mais, à cet instant, elle s'en fichait.<br>La musique endiablée que jouait le groupe se transforma soudain en une musique lente, aussi envoutante que les deux verres de punch qu'elle avait bu.  
>Elle vit alors Anthony se rapprocher d'elle, et réprima un frisson lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur sa taille. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. C'était un slow après tout, non ? Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas nier que la proximité qui les liaient à présent avait quelque chose de troublant.<p>

Ils tournaient, doucement, au rythme de la musique. Elle regarda autour d'elle et du réprimer un violent fou rire en voyant Ginny danser comme un pantin désarticulé en total désaccord avec la musique. Elle détourna vivement le regard pour se recentrer sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire, même si, présentement, son cerveau n'avait pas les lumières à tous les étages. Elle sentait le corps d'Anthony se mouvoir tout près du sien, lentement, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir de la la musique continuait, captivante, magnétique.

_"Secrets I have held in my heart_  
><em>Are harder to hide than I thought<em>  
><em>Maybe I just wanna be yours<em>  
><em>I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours<em>  
><em>Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours"<em>

Une drôle de sensation l'envahit. Celle d'être observée. Non, plus qu'observée, fixée, dévisagée, scrutée. Deux yeux gris croisèrent son regard. Leur propriétaire était négligemment appuyé contre un arbre, un verre dans une main, l'autre dans une poche. Une fille à sa droite, lui parlait dans l'oreille mais il ne semblait pas y prêter attention, son regard toujours planté dans le sien comme s'il l'a mettait au défi de détourner les yeux.  
>Personne ne l'avait jamais regardée comme ça. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un regard gentil, non. C'était le genre de regard que l'on enfouissait dans un recoin de sa tête et auquel on ne pouvait penser sans rougir de confusion.<p>

_" At least as deep as the Pacific Ocean_  
><em>I wanna be yours "<em>

Hermione rompit brutalement le contact visuel et détourna les yeux de Malefoy. Elle avait été plus troublée qu'elle ne voulait bien le reconnaitre et se rendit compte qu'elle avait complètement oublié la gêne qu'elle avait ressentie en sentant le corps d'Anthony près du sien.  
>Elle avait chaud, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer au milieu de cette foule d'élèves si bien qu'elle s'excusa auprès de son cavalier en l'informant qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Le punch devait avoir eu raison d'Anthony puisque celui-ci lui répondit par quelques onomatopées incompréhensibles, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.<p>

L'alcool, un fléau, son fléau de la soirée. Le pire, c'est qu'elle se sentait bien, sûre d'elle. Elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi à ce moment précis ; elle était invincible, l'invincible Hermione. Après de telles pensées, il était clair que seulement un neurone de son cerveau sur deux devait fonctionner.  
>Elle eut vaguement conscience d'avoir franchi le point de non-retour lorsque, essayant de sortir de la clairière pour pénétrer dans la forêt de sapins qui la mènerait à la sortie, elle aperçue Ron et Padma ne faisant plus qu'un sous une branche de gui. Après s'être auto-molestée d'avoir eu l'idée suicidaire d'accepter de placer de telles plantes dans cette satanée forêt artificielle, elle s'enfonça dans l'obscurité que prodiguaient les arbres.<br>Cette adjonction d'alcool avait définitivement eu raison d'elle et elle se serait volontiers maudite intérieurement d'avoir accepté un deuxième verre si sa capacité intellectuelle n'avait pas été réduite à la taille d'un petit pois.  
>Elle ne savait même plus où étaient passés Harry et Ginny. A chaque pas, elle avait l'impression de devoir fournir un effort colossal pour rendre sa démarche la plus naturelle possible. Si elle s'était laissée allée, elle se serait laissée tomber sur le tapis de mousse de la forêt et se serait mise à rire comme une idiote. Mais, même quand elle ne tient plus qu'à un fil, garder un minimum de dignité reste important.<p>

Alors qu'elle atteignait l'angle du mur qui menait tout droit à la sortie, elle s'appuya contre le tronc d'un immense conifère, face au mur et ferma les yeux. C'est fou ce que deux petits verres pouvaient lui faire.  
>Elle repensa brièvement à Anthony, resté seul sur la piste mais, à cet instant, il était loin d'être son souci principal. Dès qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, elle avait sentie la Grande Salle entière tourner autour d'elle et elle avait du les rouvrir brusquement pour s'empêcher de tomber.<p>

Malefoy était là, devant elle. Un sourire moqueur sur le visage, il était appuyé contre le mur, à vingt centimètres d'elle.

_ On a du mal à tenir debout, Granger ? railla-t-il. Tu as bu combien de verres ? Un seul ?

Elle lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle était capable de lui servir dans son état et marmonna « Deux », ce qui le fit éclater de rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire comme ça. Visiblement, elle devait être assez comique à regarder.  
>Puis, il resta là, sans rien dire, portant juste son verre à ses lèvres en la fixant. Au bout de deux minutes, Hermione ne put plus supporter ce petit jeu.<p>

_ Tu as d'autres renseignements à me soutirer pour me regarder comme ça ? Tu veux connaitre mes plus noirs secrets ? s'exclama-t-elle sous l'effet du punch, ses paroles résonnant de manière ridicule à ses oreilles.  
>_ Tes plus noirs secrets ?<p>

Il s'était sensiblement rapproché d'elle. Dans cette obscurité, à quelques centimètres d'elle, son sourire était désarmant. Son cerveau aurait du lui crier de s'enfuir, tout de suite. Mais il n'en fit rien. Et elle restait plantée là, le regardant de haut en bas en essayant vainement de combattre des pensées qui lui auraient valu la prison à vie dans un royaume où les idées déplacées étaient un crime. Il était maintenant à moins de dix centimètres d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum enivrant s'insinuer en elle comme un poison.  
>Puis, il attrapa son regard. Ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux d'acier était si inavouable qu'elle était déjà perdue d'avance avant même qu'il n'approche lentement ses lèvres des siennes.<p>

_ On dirait que tu aimes mon cinéma, Granger… murmura-t-il dans un souffle, ses lèvres n'étant plus qu'à deux centimètres des siennes.

Est-ce que c'était mal ? Oui, sûrement. Est-ce qu'elle le regretterait le lendemain ? Sans aucun doute.  
>Mais, finalement, Ginny en avait décidé autrement.<p>

_ Hermione ?

A la vue de la Gryffondor, Malefoy avait reculé précipitamment, son visage exprimant toute la stupeur qui habitait également Hermione en cet instant. Sans un mot, il s'était éloigné à grands pas vers la sortie, laissant la fête et son moment d'égarement derrière lui.  
>Ginny, elle, semblait avoir reçu un gros coup sur la tête. Elle saisie Hermione par le bras pour l'entrainer à l'écart de la fête. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, au pied des escaliers, son amie lui lâcha le bras et lui fit face, les sourcils froncés de mécontentement.<br>Visiblement, les effets de l'alcool s'était estompé chez elle bien plus vite que pour Hermione.

_ Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

Alors c'était donc ça. Elle croyait qu'il l'avait importuné.

_ Non, non, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.  
>_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda son amie en la regardant avec inquiétude.<p>

Etait-il vraiment nécessaire qu'elle explicite la situation ? Peut-être devait-elle lui faire un dessin et, avec un peu de chance, elle arrêterait ainsi de lui poser des questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait répondre sans révéler qu'elle avait passée la soirée dans la peau de sa jumelle maléfique. Ginny ne devait, finalement, pas être en totale possession de ses moyens pour ne pas avoir remarqué qu'elle avait été à mille lieues de s'être sentie menacée.  
>Mais soudain, la connexion sembla se faire dans l'esprit de son amie puisqu'elle écarquilla des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.<p>

_ Il… toi…vous alliez vous…, balbutia-t-elle en la pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et évita soigneusement de croiser le regard qui la dévisageait à la manière d'un rayon X. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer parce qu'il n'y avait rien à expliquer, justement. Quand elle l'avait sentie près d'elle, son parfum, son regard, son sourire, l'avaient complètement paralysée et, oui, oui, oui, elle avait eu envie qu'il parcoure les quelques derniers centimètres qui les séparaient pour sentir ses lèvres toucher les siennes. Hermione savait que l'alcool avait une énorme part de responsabilité là-dedans, autant de son côté que de celui de Malefoy, elle en était certaine.  
>Pourtant, cela n'expliquait pas les paroles qu'il avait eues.<p>

«_ On dirait que tu aimes mon cinéma, Granger…_»

Faisait-il référence à cette fois, dans l'infirmerie, où elle avait eu l'impression qu'il avait eu envie de l'embrasser ? Elle avait cru que cela faisait partie du rôle qu'il s'était donné pour lui soutirer des informations sur les reliques. Mais maintenant, il avait eu tous les renseignements qu'il voulait… alors, pourquoi ce geste ? Pourquoi ce soir ?  
>La réponse, elle la connaissait. Il avait bu, elle aussi, elle portait une belle robe et elle était seule entre ces arbres, dans la pénombre. Elle était la cible facile et il en avait profité pour s'amuser un peu, ce qui était un comportement parfaitement digne de sa petite personne.<p>

Elle entendit Ginny pousser un long soupir de résignation avant de lui prendre à nouveau le bras pour la conduire dans son dortoir. Elle respectait la volonté d'Hermione de ne fournir aucune explication pour ce soir et, pour ça, cette dernière lui en était grandement reconnaissante.  
>Alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur son lit, elle repensa à Anthony qu'elle avait laissé complètement seul et un second sentiment de culpabilité vint s'ajouter au premier.<br>Avant de sortir du dortoir, Ginny se retourna pour faire un sourire rassurant à Hermione. Elle savait que son secret était bien gardé entre ses mains ; elle n'était pas du genre à faire des commérages.

Une fois seule, Hermione laissa tomber sa robe le long de ses jambes et enfila lentement son pyjama, comme si chaque mouvement lui demandait un effort surhumain.  
>Alors qu'elle était allongée dans ses draps, elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque ces yeux gris perçants l'avaient détaillée. Et ce qu'elle y avait vu ne pouvait être feint, même si cela ne changeait rien à leur animosité l'un envers l'autre. Du désir. Un désir dénué de toute sympathie, un désir purement égoïste mais un désir tout de même, qui ébranlait toutes ses certitudes quant au dégout que Malefoy avait toujours manifesté lorsqu'il été près d'elle.<br>Dire qu'elle avait honte de s'être faite ainsi manipuler et d'avoir servie d'objet de distraction aurait été un léger euphémisme. Pourtant, ce n'était rien à côté de l'opinion qu'elle aurait d'elle-même au réveil, le lendemain matin.

* * *

><p>La tête contre la vitre, Hermione regardait le paysage défiler à toute vitesse devant ses yeux. De la buée commençait à se former sur la fenêtre du compartiment et, bientôt, elle ne put distinguer que quelques formes vagues au dehors.<br>Harry était assis en face d'elle, avec Ginny. Ron les avait rejoints après avoir passé la première moitié du voyage en compagnie de Padma. A peine s'était-il joint à eux qu'il maugréait déjà contre le partenaire de soirée de Parvati qui, en plus d'être d'un ennui profond, considérait désormais Ron comme son meilleur ami et ne cessait de le noyer sous un flot de paroles ininterrompu.

_ Vivement qu'on arrive, grommela-t-il en se laissant tomber lourdement sur la banquette à côté d'Hermione. J'en peux plus de ce type !

Mme Weasley les avait invités, Harry et elle, à passer les fêtes de Noël au Terrier et elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou trouver cela étrange. Un peu des deux, peut-être. Hermione n'était pas retournée là-bas depuis l'été et savoir qu'elle allait se retrouver dans cette maison à nouveau avait quelque chose de déstabilisant. Elle avait du s'excuser auprès de ses parents qui, malgré leur déception, avaient compris son besoin d'être auprès de ces amis et de fêter Noël dans le monde des sorciers.

Le Poudlard Express devait arriver à Londres environ quatre heures plus tard et elle n'avait jamais trouvé le train aussi silencieux qu'aujourd'hui à ce stade du trajet. Visiblement, la soirée de la veille avait laissé des traces et la plupart des élèves devaient maintenant être dans un état semi-comateux.  
>Hermione tentait d'effacer de sa mémoire l'épisode de la veille mais les petits sourires amusés que lui lançait Ginny à tout bout de champ n'étaient pas d'une grande aide.<br>Elle repensa à Malefoy. Elle ne l'avait heureusement pas croisé ce matin, ni dans la Grande Salle, ni dans le train. Du plus profond de son âme, elle souhaitait ne plus jamais le revoir, ce qui était tout bonnement irréalisable puisque Poudlard, bien qu'étant un château, était une école de taille modeste.

Aux alentours de 17 heures, le train arriva en gare de Londres. Mrs Weasley les attendait sur le quai et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle les aperçut descendre du train.  
>Après les avoir serrés chacun leur tour contre elle dans une étreinte à leur briser les os (Hermione aurait même juré l'avoir vu lui lancer un regard compatissant), elle les entraina dans une salle attenante au quai dans laquelle ils pourraient transplaner sans problème. Ginny, qui avait raté son permis de transplanage, agrippa le bras de Harry et tous disparurent en une fraction de seconde dans un « pop » sonore.<br>Le Terrier n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Chaleureux, accueillant, surchargé d'objets en tout genre, il était resté le même. Il était très agréable, en se levant, de s'asseoir à la longue table de la cuisine devant un copieux petit déjeuner, pendant que Mr Weasley donnait les dernières nouvelles du Ministère.

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, quand Hermione se leva et descendit dans la cuisine, Harry était déjà en train de manger ses toasts de marmelade. Percy Weasley, qui était arrivé la veille, semblait en grande discussion avec son père.  
>Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle prit place en face de Harry et qu'elle tendit le bras pour se saisir d'un muffin, qu'elle aperçue la Gazette du Sorcier, ouverte en grand entre le beurrier et la carafe de jus de citrouille.<br>Visiblement, la conversation semblait tourner autour d'un article en particulier et, avant qu'Hermione ai pu demander de quoi il était question, Harry la devança.

_ Ils ont attrapé les Mangemorts en fuite, lui expliqua-t-il. Lestrange, Goyle, et les autres.

C'était une bonne nouvelle. D'ailleurs, le soulagement pouvait se lire sur son visage. Malgré tout, quelque chose clochait dans son sourire.

_ Ça m'étonne qu'ils n'aient pas essayé d'étouffer l'affaire, tu ne crois pas, papa ? demanda Percy à son père tout en portant son bol de chocolat à ses lèvres.  
>_ Étouffer l'affaire ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione.<br>_ Parce que les Mangemorts n'ont pas été arrêtés dans des circonstances normales, lui apprit Mr Weasley. Le bureau des Aurors a été appelé à intervenir à Ste Mangouste ; ils ont réussi à s'y introduire et à achever Lucius Malefoy.

Hermione porta la main à sa bouche, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

_ Heureusement, ils ont réussi à les avoir grâce à la politique de sécurité de l'hôpital, poursuivit-il. Une infirmière les a repéré et a tout de suite alerté la direction qui a fermé toutes les issues. Deux minutes après, la moitié des aurors du Ministère étaient là et ils les ont eus.  
>_ Mais, le problème, Hermione, continua Percy en refermant le journal, c'est que les Malefoy étaient sensé être placés sous la protection du Ministère. Comme tu peux le voir, ça n'a visiblement pas marché ; c'est pour ça que je trouve étonnant que le bureau des aurors n'aient pas essayé de passer cette histoire sous silence.<br>_ Oui, mais je pense qu'ils ont essayé de jouer la transparence pour ne pas retomber dans leurs anciens travers. On voit que le Ministère est encore faible, ajouta Mr Weasley d'un air soucieux, mais ça ira mieux dans quelques temps, tout est encore trop frais.

Il fronça les sourcils. Hermione échangea un regard furtif avec Harry et elle était sûre qu'il pensait comme elle que Mr Weasley pensait à Fred en disant cette dernière phrase. Même si Mr et Mrs Weasley faisaient des efforts pour offrir un beau Noël à leurs enfants, il était certain que le souvenir de leur fils décédé restait omniprésent dans leur tête.

_ Et ça c'est passé quand ?  
>_ Très tôt hier matin, lui répondit Perçy. Le jeune Malefoy a été prévenu aussitôt et des aurors l'ont escorté jusqu'à Ste Mangouste.<p>

Hermione comprit alors qu'il n'y aurait eu aucun risque qu'elle le croise dans le train puisqu'il était déjà parti pour l'hôpital. Harry lui jeta un regard très expressif et elle se demanda le temps d'une seconde si Ginny n'avait pas raconté ce qu'elle avait surpris le soir de la fête. Mais, lorsqu'il prit la parole, elle comprit que ça n'arrive rien à voir avec ces futilités.

_ Je crois qu'il ne reviendra pas à Poudlard après tout ça. Je ne l'aime pas du tout mais je le plains sincèrement. 

Et en effet, la suite des évènements lui avaient donné raison. Drago Malefoy n'était pas revenu à l'école à la rentrée des vacances de Noël et sa place à la table des Serpentards était restée résolument vide.  
>Trois semaines avant la fin des cours, un article de la Gazette du Sorcier avait attiré l'attention d'Hermione. Il annonçait que Narcissa Malefoy mettait en vente le manoir familial et partait s'installer dans le Devon.<p>

Et pendant plus de quatre ans, elle n'entendit plus parler de Drago Malefoy.


	12. Chapter 13 : De retour

_**Voila le chapitre 13 ! Après celui-ci, la publication se fera environ toutes les semaines et demie (ça peut varier mais je ne mets jamais longtemps à publier). En attendant, je vous invite à partager vos impressions avec moi, cela aide beaucoup l'auteure (moi) à écrire et à se sentir encouragée ;) A bientôt ! (et bon courage à ceux qui passent des contrôles ou qui bossent leurs partiels de décembre)  
><strong>_

_**gruvioler** : Mille fois merci pour toutes ces reviews hihi ! Alors déjà l'avatar : il n'est pas de moi mais je l'ai trouvé très joli ; malheureusement je ne connais pas son auteur. _  
><em>Ensuite, Malefoy est parti de Poudlard parce qu'il a voulu suivre sa mère dans le Devon, tu auras peut-être un peu plus de réponses dans ce chapitre et aussi dans la suite de ma fic. Et puis, tu verras qu'un Malefoy n'a pas besoin de finir ses études pour s'en sortir dans la vie ^^<em>  
><em>Haha, pour ce qui est du passage des robes rouge et bleue, je n'avais pas du tout pensé aux 3 fées dans la Belle au bois dormant mais c'est vrai qu'on peut trouver une certaine ressemblance ^^ Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture et je te remercie (encore et encore) de partager ton avis avec moi ;)<em>

**DEUXIEME PARTIE : Quand Hermione se met dans de beaux draps (4 ans plus tard)**

**Chapitre 13 : De retou**r

* * *

><p>Arrivée à l'angle de la rue, Hermione pressa le pas. Cela faisait un an qu'elle n'était pas revenue à Londres et elle avait oublié à quel point les trottoirs étaient bondés à huit heures du matin.<br>Après avoir acheté un bon café fumant (qui n'avait rien à voir avec le jus infâme que sa cafetière datant de l'ère tertiaire recrachait chaque matin), elle se dirigea rapidement dans la petite impasse sur le côté de la boutique afin de pouvoir transplaner directement au Ministère de la Magie.

A sa sortie de Poudlard, Hermione avait été engagée au département de la Coopération magique internationale en tant que collaboratrice du haut-responsable, Mr Boulard, qu'elle avait sympathiquement renommé Tête-de-lard (dans l'intimité bien sûr).  
>Après deux ans de bons et loyaux services, elle avait reçue une proposition qu'elle n'avait pas pu refuser : un poste très haut placé à Washington, au sein de l'ambassade britannique. Bien que cette année lui ai apportée énormément au niveau de sa carrière, elle ne pouvait plus supporter d'être loin de son Angleterre natale et avait décidé de rentrer.<br>Elle avait littéralement fait des pieds et des mains pour récupérer son premier poste et Mr Boulard, après de longues négociations et un travail de culpabilisation acharné, avait fini par accepter de la reprendre.

_ Salut Bradley ! s'exclama-t-elle en passant devant le bureau de la sécurité situé au fond de l'Atrium.

Bradley était l'un des vigiles qui contrôlait les baguettes des visiteurs et, bien que présentant un physique impressionnant, c'était un gros nounours.

_ Oh Hermione, ça fait un bail ! s'écria le vigile en lui rendant son salut. Comment c'était Washington ?  
>_ Passionnant, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire enthousiaste tout en poursuivant son chemin.<p>

Si elle n'accélérait pas le pas, elle serait officiellement en retard et elle ne voulait pas donner une excuse à Tête-de-Lard pour la reléguer au statut de préposée aux photocopies.  
>Pendant ces quatre ans, Hermione avait consacré sa vie entière à sa carrière et cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Son travail était apprécié et elle était quelqu'un de reconnue pour son sérieux et sa capacité à conduire des négociations. Le point noir, dans toutes ces choses positives, était que sa vie privée était aussi palpitante que celle d'un bulot.<p>

En pénétrant dans le service, elle vit que rien n'avait changé. La grande pièce circulaire servant à accueillir les visiteurs était décorée de la même manière qu'avant son départ. Même l'assistante qui était en train de remettre de l'ordre sur son bureau était toujours là, avec sa chevelure blonde et ses ongles multicolores.

_ Hermione ! cria la jeune fille en question en bondissant littéralement de son siège.

Céleste Sharpteen avait été son assistante pendant près de deux ans avant qu'elle ne parte pour les Etats-Unis, et était accessoirement devenue une très bonne amie.  
>Elle dépassait Hermione d'une tête et était très différente d'elle. Blonde, les cheveux au carré, elle s'habillait toujours avec des couleurs plutôt vives, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec Hermione qui portait souvent des vêtements noirs en raison de son travail (négocier un accord magique international vêtue d'un pantalon rouge et d'un haut vert à fleurs relevait de l'impossible).<br>Céleste était une jolie fille qui avait conscience de son succès auprès des hommes, sans pour autant être une peste. Au contraire, elle en rigolait beaucoup autrefois et s'amusait à taquiner Hermione qui, elle, mettait toujours un point d'honneur à mettre le plus de distance possible entre sa personne et la gente masculine.  
>A côté de ça, elle était d'une gentillesse sans faille. Pour preuve, elle avait même accepté de garder Pattenrond lors d'un déplacement d'Hermione alors qu'il était victime d'une crise de diarrhée aigue.<br>Une fois remise de ses émotions, Céleste recula pour observer Hermione.

_ Une vraie femme d'affaires, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire en montrant d'un signe de tête son tailleur-jupe et ses talons hauts.  
>_ Oui, là-bas, c'est la règle. Le premier jour, tout le monde a cru que j'étais la femme de ménage, alors il a bien fallu que je me fonde dans le moule…<br>_ Ça te va très bien en tout cas ! ajouta Céleste avant de poursuivre d'une voix surexcitée. Il s'est passé plein de choses depuis que tu es partie ! Oh, si tu savais !  
>_ Ah bon ? Mr Boulard s'est trouvé une femme qui veuille bien de lui et de sa moumoute ?<p>

Oui, il était de notoriété publique que Mr Boulard portait un implant capillaire. Ce n'était pas le secret le mieux gardé du Ministère puisqu'il avait la fâcheuse manie d'aplatir ses faux cheveux avec le plat de sa main toutes les cinq minutes.

_ Non, non rien de tout ça, lui répondit Céleste en riant. Mais je t'expliquerais tout autour d'un bon déjeuner tout à l'heure, c'est moi qui invite !  
>_ Si Tête-de-lard te laisse prendre ta p…<br>_ Miss Granger ! Je vous cherchais justement ! s'exclama l'homme en question en entrant dans la pièce circulaire, la moumoute au vent.

Lodrick Boulard était un petit homme bedonnant, toujours tiré à quatre épingles, dont la moustache finement taillée lui donnait l'air d'un vieux mousquetaire. Bien qu'étant un haut personnage du Ministère, respecté pour sa hargne légendaire quand il s'agissait de diriger ses troupes, il était néanmoins l'une des personnes les plus exécrables qu'Hermione avait eu la malchance de rencontrer.

_ Oh, bonjour Mr Boulard, dit Hermione en priant pour que son patron n'ai pas entendu ses dernières paroles.  
>_ J'ai à vous parler, Granger, lui dit-il tout en lui faisant signe de le suivre dans son bureau.<p>

Avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche, Hermione sut qu'elle n'aimerait pas la tournure que prendrait la conversation. Une simple intuition.

_ Tout d'abord, je voulais vous dire que si je vous accueille de nouveau parmi nous, c'est parce que vous étiez un bon élément de notre service, j'aimerais donc que vous soyez consciente de la chance exceptionnelle dont je vous fais bénéficier.

Chance exceptionnelle, il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer. Le premier récompensé dans toute cette histoire, c'était bien lui. Personne, à part elle, ne s'était autant investie dans ce service : elle ne prenait presque pas de congés, avait fait des tonnes d'heures supplémentaires et venait même parfois le weekend pour finir des dossiers.

_ Néanmoins, comme vous le savez, nous avons du vous remplacer. Je sais que vous étiez débordée de travail et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de partager le travail entre vous et votre remplaçant, qui sera dorénavant mon deuxième collaborateur, dit-il d'un air faussement détaché tout en lui jetant des petits coups d'œil pour guetter sa réaction.  
>_ Un autre collaborateur ? Oh, et bien, j'imagine que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, déclara Hermione en essayant de retenir un sourire devant l'air déçu de son patron.<p>

Lui et son sadisme, toute une histoire. Il avait surement espéré que, devant l'existence d'une hypothétique concurrence avec un autre collaborateur, elle fonde en larmes et, de désarroi, se roule sur le tapis en hurlant des obscénités. C'était plutôt mal la connaitre.  
>Non, en fait, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Elle aurait plus de temps pour elle et ne passerait plus ses journées à courir à droite et à gauche.<p>

_ Bien, je vois que vous prenez bien la nouvelle. J'avais peur de vous froisser.

A d'autres.

_ Je vous fais confiance pour approfondir avec lui les ficelles du métier bien qu'il soit assez doué en matière de négociation, je dois le reconnaitre, déclara Mr Boulard avec un sourire attendri, presque paternel, avant de poursuivre. Je vous le présenterais cet après-midi, il ne vient jamais travailler le lundi matin.

En quittant le bureau de son patron, Hermione eut la désagréable sensation que l'on essayerai, tôt ou tard, de l'évincer. Tête-de-lard ne l'avait jamais vraiment appréciée et la manière dont il avait parlé de ce soi-disant jeune prodige ne présageait rien de bon.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans ce qui était autrefois son bureau, elle eut d'ailleurs la mauvaise surprise de constater que deux postes de travail occupaient la pièce. Visiblement, son remplaçant et nouveau collègue avait pris la liberté de refaire la décoration puisque ses affiches représentant des paysages de Cornouaille avaient été remplacées par des posters sur lesquels on pouvait lire des slogans vantant les mérites de l'esprit d'entreprise et du monde du business. Bonjour le remplaçant : sûrement un petit chef en puissance.  
>Une fois assise dans son fauteuil, elle attrapa une plume et un parchemin sur lequel elle gribouilla un mot pour Harry et Ginny afin de les informer qu'elle passerait les voir chez eux le soir même. Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis un an, pas plus que Ron, et avait donc hâte de les retrouver.<br>Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle confia sa lettre à Céleste afin qu'elle la fasse partir à la volière avec le reste du courrier puisque son propre hibou professionnel avait visiblement été déjà utilisé par son collègue.

Le reste de la matinée s'écoula lentement. Très lentement. Qui plus est, Hermione devait reprendre ses marques dans le service et les slogans ridicules placardés sur les murs ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer.  
>Quand il fut enfin l'heure du repas, Céleste l'emmena manger dans un petit restaurant qu'elle ne connaissait pas, non loin du Ministère. L'ambiance cosy et romantique n'était pas sans vaguement rappeler le salon de thé de Mme Pieddodu à Pré-au-Lard, les fanfreluches en moins. A la vue des tableaux représentants des couples main dans la main au bord de la mer, sur une péniche ou encore lovés l'un contre l'autre sur un banc, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était un drôle d'endroit pour un déjeuner professionnel. Lorsqu'elle prit place sur la banquette rouge archi rembourrée, Hermione se sentit s'enfoncer de plusieurs centimètres.<p>

_ Tu aimes ? lui demanda Céleste avec un regard brillant. J'y suis souvent allée avec ton remplaçant.  
>_ Avec mon remplaçant ? Et vous prenez le menu « Embrasse-moi » ou le menu « Fais-moi les yeux doux ? » demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil derrière la carte que venait d'apporter le serveur.<p>

Son amie se mit à rougir violemment, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Céleste était habituellement tellement exubérante et à l'aise dans toute sorte de situations que cette gêne devait cacher quelque chose.

_ En fait, je sors avec ton remplaçant, lui avoua-t-elle, les joues toujours roses.  
>_ Oh, c'est tout ? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est super ! Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, lui assura Hermione avec un sourire.<br>_ Merci, lui dit Céleste en lui rendant un sourire radieux.  
>_ Je trouve ça génial et tout et tout, mais vu la manière dont tu te préparais à me l'annoncer, on aurait dit que tu allais me dire quelque chose d'énorme ! Tu ne prends pas autant de pincettes pour m'annoncer ces trucs là d'habitude, ajouta-t-elle en repensant au nombre incalculable d'hommes avec lesquels son amie était sortie et qu'elle avait jeté deux jours après.<br>_ Cette fois, c'est différent, Hermione… Je crois que je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse. Il est vraiment parfait.

Alors là, c'était le choc. On avait tout vu. C'était comme si Luna Lovegood venait lui annoncer qu'elle abandonnait ses recherches sur le Ronflak Cornu pour créer sa propre ligne de haute couture.  
>Mais qui était donc cet homme providentiel qui avait métamorphosé son amie en amoureuse transie et son patron en gentil petit agneau ?<p>

_ Et, vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? demanda Hermione, légèrement déstabilisée par la révélation de son assistante.  
>_ Ça a fait six mois hier, et regarde ce qu'il m'a offert ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant presque sur son siège.<p>

Elle tendit le bras en direction d'Hermione qui pu admirer le très beau bracelet, visiblement orné de diamants, qui pendait devant son nez.

_ Tu… Il est très beau, fut-elle obligée de reconnaitre même si ce style de bijoux clinquants n'était pas trop son genre.  
>_ Tu n'as pas l'air d'être contente pour moi, je me trompe ? lui demanda Céleste avec un sourire en demi-teinte.<br>_ Si, si ! C'est juste que je suis un peu surprise, tu vois ; avant de partir tu étais libre comme l'air et quand je reviens, tu es en couple et folle amoureuse, donc, ça fait un choc…  
>_ Oh… alors je crois que ce que je vais te dire ensuite va encore moins te plaire, j'ai préféré le garder pour la fin…<p>

Céleste eut soudain l'air embarrassée. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore lui annoncer ?

_ Si tu me dis que tu vas te marier, je…  
>_ Non, non, rassure-toi ! la coupa son amie avec un petit rire.<br>_ Bon, alors dis-moi ! insista Hermione qui commençait à perdre patience.  
>_ En fait… Ne te fâche pas, hein ! la prévint Céleste avec une grimace d'appréhension. Il faut que tu saches que c'est quelqu'un que tu n'aimais pas du tout quand tu étais à Poudlard…<br>_ C'est Malefoy ? demanda automatiquement Hermione.  
>_ Et je te jure que je ne le savais pas du tout quand j'ai commencé à le voir… s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter à toute vitesse.<br>_ Oh mon Dieu, c'est Malefoy…  
>_ Je suis désolée de t'imposer ça mais il a vraiment changé, tu sais... Il est très attentionné, vraiment…<br>_ Oh, je t'en prie, je le connais un minimum pour savoir qu'il est tout sauf quelqu'un d'attentionné.

Céleste sembla profondément peinée par sa réaction. Mais, à quoi s'était-elle attendue ? A ce qu'elle porte un toast en leur honneur tout en leur souhaitant un amour éternel ?  
>L'assiette d'Hermione venait d'arriver devant elle : ça avait l'air délicieux. Elle pouvait au moins accorder une chose à Malefoy : il savait bien choisir les filles ET les restaurants.<br>Soudain, elle prit conscience d'un détail auquel elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à l'annonce de l'identité du fameux prétendant.

_ Mais attends… Tu m'as dit que ton petit-ami était le remplaçant…

Céleste lui adressa un petit sourire confus. Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains, mesurant toute l'horreur de ce qu'elle venait de comprendre et manqua de plonger le coude dans son consommé de champignons.  
>Autant elle pouvait passablement encaisser le fait que Céleste ait trouvé l'homme de sa vie en la personne de Drago Malefoy (même si cela lui donnait envie de régurgiter son entrée entre la salière et le poivrier), autant accepter le fait que son nouveau collègue était cette personne détestable qu'elle avait espéré ne plus jamais revoir était tout bonnement inimaginable.<p>

_ Je ne peux pas travailler avec lui, c'est hors de question ! s'exclama-t-elle, totalement désorientée. A tous les deux, on va faire couler le service tout entier ! Si, je t'assure, on ne pouvait pas se tenir dans la même pièce sans se balancer des horreurs ou se menacer avec nos baguettes !

Visiblement, Céleste semblait soulagée que la conversation ne tourne plus autour du choix de son petit-ami, mais plutôt autour du boulot, car elle parut beaucoup plus détendue durant le reste du repas.

Après que les deux jeunes femmes eurent quitté l'établissement, elles marchèrent quelques minutes pour regarder les vitrines des magasins jouxtant le restaurant. Hermione était consciente d'être totalement ailleurs et ne réagit que très vaguement aux paroles de Céleste lorsque celle-ci lui proposa de se rapprocher du Ministère.  
>Comment se passerait ce premier après-midi de travail ? Comment survivrait-elle à tous les autres jours qui suivraient ? Elle songea brièvement à son bureau agréable de Washington et essaya de se persuader qu'elle n'avait pas commis une erreur en revenant à Londres. Elle chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit, qui fut immédiatement remplacée par une autre.<br>Comment une fille si bien que Céleste pouvait tomber dans les bras d'un individu pareil ? Ne savait-elle pas qu'il avait été plus ou moins un Mangemort ? Ignorait-elle qu'il détestait les Sang-de-Bourbe et les moldus ? Apparemment, le statut de sang-mêlé de Céleste ne l'avait pas dérangé outre mesure…  
>Ou alors…c'était elle, Hermione, qui se méprenait sur ce que Drago Malefoy était devenu. Peut-être qu'il avait réellement changé, comme l'avait affirmé son amie. Après tout, ni elle, ni Harry, ni Ron n'avaient plus entendus parler de lui depuis Poudlard, ou alors très vaguement. Depuis la mort de son père, en fait.<p>

D'après les dires de Céleste (qui sembla ravie d'apprendre plus de détails à Hermione sur son « prince charmant »), Malefoy avait été très affecté par la mort de son père et avait donc suivi sa mère dans le Devon pour essayer de tourner la page. Il s'était repris en main un an plus tard et avait fait fortune dans les affaires en créant sa propre entreprise de création de balais volants, dont son modèle phare, la Flèche d'Argent, avait battu tous les records de vente. Hermione pensa immédiatement à Harry, Ron et Ginny qui feraient sûrement une syncope quand elle leur ferait part de cette information (ils n'avaient fait que vanter les mérites de ce balai depuis que l'équipe d'Irlande en avait fait l'acquisition pour ses joueurs).  
>Céleste lui avait également appris qu'il avait éprouvé l'envie soudaine de revenir à Londres et qu'il avait vendu son entreprise pour un prix exorbitant. Il était ensuite venu demander un poste au Ministère un mois après le départ d'Hermione et avait été accueilli à bras ouvert dans le service par Mr Boulard dont le grand-père avait été un intime de celui de Malefoy.<p>

« C'est fou ce qu'un simple nom de famille peut faire » pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ? Un ancien Mangemort, qui n'a même pas passé ses ASPIC, et il obtient un poste haut placé dans un service de premier ordre dans un claquement de doigt ? Contrairement à lui, elle avait trimé et gagné sa place de collaboratrice à la seule sueur de son front, pas parce qu'elle était riche ou qu'elle avait un patronyme qui sonnait bien. Le plus moche dans tout ça, c'est que le nom de Malefoy aurait du être profondément entaché par les années de collaboration de la famille avec Lord Voldemort. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.  
>C'était tellement révoltant qu'elle ne fit pas attention où elle mettait les pieds et coinça son talon dans les interstices d'une plaque d'égout.<p>

_ Hey !

Hermione leva la tête vers son amie et pâlit subitement en apercevant la personne qu'elle venait de héler ainsi.

_ Tu ne devais pas venir travailler plus tard ? s'étonna Céleste en embrassant l'homme sur la bouche devant le regard horrifié de son amie qui ne s'était pas préparée à assister à de telles familiarités.  
>_ Si mais Boulard m'a envoyé un hibou pour me demander de venir plus tôt. Salut Granger, besoin d'aide ?<p>

Drago Malefoy se tenait là, devant elle, dans son costume (probablement fait sur mesure). Il venait visiblement de s'apercevoir de sa présence et son sourire hypocrite se transforma en un rictus moqueur lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était prise au piège par la bouche d'égout. Il décrivit un mouvement discret avec sa baguette et Hermione sentit sa chaussure retrouver sa liberté.

_ Ça j'aurais pu le faire moi-même, merci bien, lâcha-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. La rue est pleine de moldus, le code du secret magique ça te dit quelque chose ?  
>_ Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois…<p>

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre. Elle voyait très bien à l'expression mal à l'aise de Céleste que cette dernière avait espéré une meilleure entrée en matière.  
>Pourtant, c'était tout ce à quoi elle assisterait, pas plus, pas moins. Le fait que la jeune assistante ai passé toute son adolescence en France et qu'elle ait donc fréquenté l'école de magie de Beaux-Bâtons plutôt que Poudlard n'était pas d'une grande aide dans son appréhension de la situation. Elle imaginait sûrement qu'Hermione et Malefoy n'étaient pas en très bons termes et qu'ils s'étaient contentés de s'ignorer dans les couloirs. Si elle savait… Mais peut-être qu'elle était déjà au courant, peut-être que l'homme qui irradiait de perfection par tous ses orifices lui avait avoué qu'il avait été un indécrottable ver de terre avant de la rencontrer.<p>

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, l'après-midi se déroula plutôt bien. Non, elle ne s'était pas découvert une soudaine complicité avec Mr. Costume-trois-pièces, et n'avait pas parlé du bon vieux temps autour d'une petite tasse de thé en grignotant des gâteaux secs. En réalité, dès qu'elle était entrée dans le service après la pause-déjeuner, Mr Boulard lui avait littéralement bondi dessus pour lui demander de se rendre au bureau de Détournement de l'artisanat moldu pour récolter des informations sur certaines importations d'objets douteux.  
>Le département de Coopération magique internationale était le service qui collaborait avec tous les autres dès lors qu'ils devaient engager des relations avec un pays étranger, quelles qu'elles soient. Ainsi, chaque jour était différent du précédent, et c'est ce qui plaisait à Hermione. Elle avait donc couru de service en service tout au long de l'après-midi, ce qui lui avit donné une parfaite excuse pour s'éviter la compagnie de Malefoy.<p>

Le soir venu, lorsqu'elle quitta le bureau des Aurors après avoir vainement cherché Harry, elle retourna dans son département. A cette heure avancée, tous les employés avaient déjà du rentrer chez eux. C'est seulement lorsque Hermione poussa la porte de son bureau qu'elle eut la preuve exacte du contraire.  
>Malefoy était installé à son propre bureau, devant un dossier d'une épaisseur honorable, la tête entre les mains et la cravate légèrement desserrée. Visiblement, le petit génie avait autant de mal que les autres à finir son travail à temps.<br>Il avait furtivement levé son regard vers elle lorsqu'elle était entrée avant de reporter son attention sur ses papiers. Hermione s'avança et se saisit d'une pile de parchemins qu'elle devait potasser pour le lendemain puis se dirigea à nouveau vers la sortie, avant de se raviser.

_ N'oublie pas de vérifier que tu as bien fermé la porte du bureau avant de partir, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale avant de passer le seuil de la porte.

Elle n'avait pas attendu sa réponse. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait rien à répondre.  
>Les couloirs étaient sombres à cette heure-là. La plupart des employés étaient déjà rentrés chez eux et Hermione était très souvent dans les dernières personnes à quitter le bâtiment. Le bruit mat de ses talons sur le sol résonnait en un écho lugubre. Elle s'était parfois surprise à se faire peur toute seule dans ce dédale de couloirs déserts.<br>Alors qu'elle arrivait au bout de la longue allée menant à l'ascenseur, son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle entendit des pas rapides se rapprocher derrière son dos.

_ Granger !

Cela ne lui suffisait pas de s'accaparer son amie et son bureau ? Il fallait en plus qu'il la fasse arriver en retard chez Harry et Ginny. Hermione se retourna tout en claquant sa langue contre son palais en signe d'impatience jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa hauteur.

_ Tu as un problème avec ton dossier ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui demander très ironiquement, avec un léger rictus.  
>_ C'est justement de<em> ça<em> dont je voulais te parler, dit-il en désignant Hermione.  
>_ De quoi ?<br>__ Ça_ ! répéta-t-il en réitérant son geste avant de poursuivre avec agacement. Tu crois qu'on est de retour à Poudlard ? C'est fini tout ça. Alors, toi et tes manies de vieille fille, faites l'effort de rester courtoises.  
>_ Je ne vois pas à quel moment j'ai été discourtoise, rétorqua-t-elle en fuyant le regard de Malefoy qui la fixait droit dans les yeux.<br>_ Oh, ne fais pas semblant. Je vois bien que tu es froide comme un glaçon, ajouta-il. On va devoir travailler ensemble et je ne veux pas me faire virer parce qu'une Miss parfaite comme toi refuse de collaborer.  
>_ J'imagine que si quelqu'un doit partir, ça ne sera pas toi. Une petite poignée d'or de la main à la main et le poste est tout à toi, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Hermione d'une voix sèche.<p>

C'était à son tour de fixer Malefoy. Elle devait avoir touché un point sensible car une lueur menaçante était apparue dans ses yeux.

_ Tu crois que j'ai obtenu le poste parce que j'ai de l'argent ?  
>_ Oui, c'est ce que je crois, en effet.<p>

Elle s'était attendue à le voir s'énerver, à encaisser une insulte, mais pas à le voir sourire.

_ Si ça peut te rassurer de penser ça, Granger, et bien je ne peux que t'approuver…

Elle le regarda, sans rien dire. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air d'avoir changé. Pas forcément en bien ou en mal, mais quelque chose avait changé, c'était indéniable. Il lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner, puis s'arrêta pour lui faire face à nouveau.

_ Si tu ne le fais pas pour le travail, fais-le au moins pour Céleste.

Son regard gris la transperça comme une lame et elle en fut totalement déstabilisée. Il était donc sincèrement attaché à son amie.  
>Il fit à nouveau volte face et s'éloigna le long du couloir, sans un mot, en la laissant plantée devant l'ascenseur comme deux ronds de flan. Hermione appuya sur le bouton d'appel et pénétra dans l'espace confiné. Lorsque la double porte se referma, elle eut le temps de voir Malefoy tourner à l'angle du couloir.<p>

Elle se sentit soudain coupable envers Céleste. Elle ne lui avait même pas laissé le bénéfice du doute et l'avait jugée sans même savoir ce qu'elle avait réellement vécu pendant son absence. Tout en essayant d'oublier que Malefoy venait de lui donner une leçon de morale, elle traversa l'atrium à grands pas et se pressa vers une cheminée. Après s'être saisie d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette, elle pénétra dans l'âtre, se laissant envahir par la douce chaleur que procuraient les flammes magiques.

_ 123 Queen's Gate, Kensington à Londres.

Heureusement, la sensation désagréable d'oppression qu'impliquait le transport par cheminée ne dura pas longtemps car l'appartement d'Harry et Ginny n'était pas très éloigné du Ministère. Hermione fermait toujours les yeux lorsqu'elle se déplaçait de cette manière car les les images des autres foyers défilant à toute vitesse lui donnaient toujours la nausée.  
>Lorsqu'elle sentit ses pieds toucher le sol, elle ouvrit les yeux sur la vue familière que lui offrait le salon de ses amis.<br>Elle aimait beaucoup leur appartement victorien et, d'ailleurs, elle possédait quasiment le même à une rue de là. Du moins, posséder était un bien grand mot. Avant de partir à Washington, elle occupait déjà cet appartement et avait du se résoudre à l'abandonner lors de son départ. Un mois avant son retour, Ginny lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui annoncer qu'il était à nouveau inoccupé et, bien sûr, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la cheminée, elle vit une chevelure rousse se ruer sur elle et sentie des bras l'étreindre avec force. Ginny se recula, un grand sourire aux lèvres et la détailla des pieds à la tête avant d'appeler Harry et Ron à grands cris.  
>Les deux autres personnes qu'Hermione avait le plus envie de revoir pénétrèrent dans le salon et la serrèrent contre eux à leur tour. Aucun d'eux n'avait changé. Ils avaient simplement l'air très heureux de la voir.<p>

_ Alors, comment va l'américaine ? demanda Ron en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.  
>_ Beaucoup mieux depuis deux minutes, répondit-elle avec un sourire ému.<p>

Après des années de quasi vie commune avec ces personnes qu'elle considérait presque comme sa famille, ces trois cent soixante six jours d'éloignement avaient été un vrai déchirement. Les revoir était presque irréel, si bien qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à contenir son émotion.  
>Ginny les invita à tous prendre place sur le canapé faisant face à la cheminée. La table basse croulait sous plusieurs bouteilles de Bièraubeurre et de nombreux petits fours.<p>

_ Euh, vous attendez quelqu'un d'autre ? s'étonna Hermione devant la quantité de nourriture.  
>_ Non, non, il n'y a que nous pourquoi ? demanda Ginny tout en lui tendant un verre de Bièreaubeurre.<br>_ Tu connais Ginny, elle fait toujours les repas comme si on était cinquante à passer à table, lui répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à son amie.

La soirée contrastait énormément avec la journée étrange qu'elle avait passée. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle avait déjà oublié ses mésaventures du bureau et elle rit tellement à une anecdote que raconta Ron qu'elle manqua de s'étouffer avec un petit four au saumon.

Celui-ci avait décidé de devenir l'associé de Georges au magasin de farces et attrapes et, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans les lettres qu'il lui avait écrites tout au long de l'année, c'était la meilleure décision qu'il avait prise depuis le début de sa vie d'adulte. Il était célibataire depuis trois ans maintenant et ne semblait pas malheureux de sa condition.  
>Ginny, elle, était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead et, la saison de Quidditch ne durant que six mois, elle disposait de beaucoup de temps libre.<br>Harry, quant à lui, était auror et partait quelques fois en missions, laissant sa petite amie derrière lui. Avant qu'Hermione ne parte à Washington, Ginny venait régulièrement habiter chez elle pendant le temps que durait les déplacements d'Harry et elle avait développé une fâcheuse tendance à transformer son appartement en capharnaüm.

Après avoir parlé de leurs anecdotes de travail, il fallait bien que cela en arrive à elle et le souvenir de la journée qu'elle venait de passer s'insinua à nouveau dans son esprit. Elle leur raconta son déjeuner avec Céleste ainsi que les paroles qu'avait prononcé Malefoy alors qu'elle quittait le Ministère et elle ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'aucun de ses trois amis ne semblait étonné. Évidemment, Harry, qui travaillait au Bureau des Aurors, devait être au courant de la situation depuis longtemps et avait sûrement tout raconté aux autres.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda-t-elle à son ami avec un regard lourd de reproches.  
>_ C'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu qu'il t'en parle, lui assura Ginny avec une voix pleine de courage. J'avais peur que tu ne reviennes pas lorsque tu apprendrais tout ça…<p>

C'était infiniment adorable, mais aussi diablement égoïste. Hermione ne put, cependant, empêcher un sourire de prendre naissance aux coins de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle la vit lui lancer un regard confus.

_ Je serais quand même revenue. Ce n'est pas cette petite fouine qui va me gâcher la vie, dit-elle d'une voix décidée. J'espère juste que Céleste sait ce qu'elle fait.  
>_ Tu sais, je les ai vu tous les deux et ils avaient vraiment l'air de tenir l'un à l'autre, lui confia Ginny en attrapant un petit four avant de le fourrer dans sa bouche.<br>_ Si c'est le cas, tant mieux. Mais si Malefoy la fait souffrir, je m'arrangerais pour réduire sa vie en miettes.  
>_ Tu fais peur, des fois, lui dit Ron en lui donnant un léger coup de coude amical.<br>_ Tant qu'elle lui fait peur à lui et pas à nous, moi ça me va, conclut Harry avec un sourire avant de boire une gorgée de Bièreaubeurre.

La suite de la soirée apporta la confirmation à Hermione que jamais plus elle ne partirai aussi longtemps loin de ses amis. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir raté plusieurs épisodes à la fois et elle essayait de rattraper son retard en leur posant toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête.  
>Après être passés à table et avoir dégusté un savoureux plat en sauce, Ginny s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour aller chercher le dessert. Dès que la jeune fille eut passé la porte, Harry se pencha vers Hermione, une grimace embarrassée sur le visage.<p>

_ Pardon pour ça, Hermione, mais c'est Ginny qui a voulu attendre à tout prix…  
>_ Attendre quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un air de totale incompréhension.<br>_ Tu vas voir, elle… commença-t-il avant de se taire précipitamment en entendant des pas revenir de la cuisine.

Hermione jeta un regard interrogateur à Ron qui se contenta de sourire mystérieusement. La seconde suivante, Ginny entrait dans la pièce, portant un magnifique gâteau à étages, décoré de pâte à sucre et d'un glaçage blanc qui semblait délicieux.

_ Euh… tu es sûre que tu n'attends personne d'autre Ginny ? lui demanda-t-elle en riant. Tu as un peu surestimé la taille de mon estomac, je crois. Et, même si Ron…

Elle s'était stoppée d'elle-même à la vue du regard avide de son amie. Elle avait lu dans ses yeux quelque chose qu'elle n'osait comprendre.

_ Attends, ce gâteau… C'est… Vous…  
>_ On va se marier ! s'écria Ginny en tendant sa main devant elle.<p>

C'était la deuxième fois depuis le début de la journée que l'une de ses amies lui exhibait un bijou sous le nez. Mais, contrairement au bracelet de Céleste, cette bague de fiançailles était pour elle un motif de réjouissance incommensurable.  
>Mieux que des mots, elle se leva et pris Ginny dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha ensuite d'Harry et l'étreignit si fort qu'elle n'aurait pas été étonnée de le voir suffoquer.<br>Lorsqu'elle se recula, elle sentit les larmes menacer de poindre au coin de ses yeux et vit aux joues humides de Ginny que celle-ci n'avait pas réussi à lutter contre l'émotion. Une fois remise de l'annonce, elle gouta au gâteau qui s'avérait être la pièce montée qui serait servie au mariage.

_ Vous vous êtes déjà occupés de tous les préparatifs ? demanda Hermione en léchant sa cuillère.  
>_ Ou..oui, oui, lui répondit Ginny tout en laissant ses yeux résolument fixés sur son assiette.<br>_ Mais, le mariage est prévu pour quand ?  
>_ Pour dans un mois… lui répondit Harry.<br>_ Un mois ?! Et vous me le dites seulement maintenant ? Vous l'avez décidé quand ? s'indigna-t-elle en regardant alternativement ses deux amis qui n'en menaient pas large.  
>_ Désolée Hermione, je voulais absolument te l'annoncer en personne et pas par hibou, lui avoua Ginny d'une petite voix. Ça fait deux mois qu'on a pris la décision, je suis désolée…<p>

Le sentiment d'avoir été mise de côté pour de nombreuses choses s'insinua à nouveau en elle. D'abord Céleste, qui avait attendu six mois pour lui annoncer qu'elle était en couple avec l'une des personnes qu'elle exécrait le plus à Poudlard, puis ses amis qui, déjà au courant depuis longtemps, n'avaient pas jugé bon de lui dire et qui, pour couronner le tout, lui avaient cacher leur mariage prochain : c'était beaucoup trop pour une seule journée.

Son malaise dura jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte de chez Harry et Ginny et, même lorsqu'elle arriva dans son propre appartement, ce sentiment d'étrangeté était toujours présent dans son esprit. Elle avait été naïve de croire qu'elle retrouverait tout à l'identique. Bien sûr, le mariage était une excellente nouvelle, mais elle se sentait un peu trahie d'avoir été mise de côté d'une grande partie des préparatifs alors que tout le monde était déjà au courant de l'évènement. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail qu'elle oublierait bien vite.  
>En revanche, elle avait du mal à croire que la présence de Malefoy lui ait été dissimulée de cette manière. C'était ce qu'elle avait véritablement du mal à avaler. Aujourd'hui, elle avait vu sa vie d'avant, sa vie à Poudlard, se mêler à sa nouvelle existence, et n'avait pu que rester impuissante face à cela.<br>Hermione continua à maugréer à voix haute pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, seule au milieu de ses bagages, tout en s'activant à ranger toutes ses affaires à grands coups de baguette magique. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, le matin, elle avait tout laissé en plan et était parti directement au travail, après avoir libéré Pattenrond de sa cage de transport. Il n'avait visiblement pas beaucoup apprécié l'avion car il avait déposé un joli cadeau nauséabond dans l'évier de la cuisine.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé son rangement, elle troqua ses escarpins et son tailleur contre ses pantoufles moelleuses et son pyjama et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Son appartement était à peu de choses près le même qu'Harry et Ginny. Elle n'avait pas énormément de décoration puisqu'elle rentrait seulement des Etats-Unis mais le peu qu'elle avait la faisait se sentir chez elle. Le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre répandait une douce chaleur qui la fit doucement glisser dans un état de somnolence. Avant de s'endormir, elle eut le temps de voir Pattenrond sauter sur le canapé et se lover dans le creux de ses jambes. Au moins, lui n'avait pas de secret pour elle.


	13. Chapter 14 : Un nouveau pensionnaire

_Mes chers lecteurs, j'espère vous faire plaisir en postant le chapitre 14 ! L'attente a été un peu plus longue que d'habitude mais, pour ma défense, je tiens à dire que je l'ai entièrement rédigé pendant mes 1h30 de trajet en train quotidiens ET sur mon téléphone portable, donc respect s'il vous plait =D __Il met en place la suite donc il n'y a pas une action de fou MAIS je vous promets qu'à partir du prochain chapitre, il va y avoir du concret ! Merci à ceux qui me suivent ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 14 : Un nouveau pensionnaire<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"_ Aujourd'hui, samedi 16 septembre, pluies orageuses sur une grande partie du pays. A Londres, les averses seront soutenues et les maximales devraient difficilement atteindre les 20 degrés dans l'après midi. Tous à vos parapluies !<em>  
><em>_ Merci John pour cette météo humide ! Maintenant, place à la chron..."<em>

"Oui, merci John pour cette journée de repos gâchée." Hermione, assise en tailleur sur le canapé, un plaid sur les jambes, changeait les chaines de la télévision avec nonchalance. Bien sûr, le temps avait été radieux durant toute la semaine et il avait fallu que le weekend arrive pour que tout foire.  
>Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu craindre, sa semaine de travail s'était déroulée à peu près normalement. Par chance, Malefoy avait passé les trois derniers jours a farfouiller dans la salle des archives et le seul jour où ils avaient été forcés de travailler dans le même bureau, Hermione s'était arrangée pour être horriblement occupée ailleurs.<br>Elle savait que ce n'était que retarder l'échéance, mais chaque jour sans le voir, lui et son costume d'homme d'affaires, était une journée supplémentaire de gagnée. D'après ce qu'avait pu dire Céleste, il quittait le bureau très tard le soir et était toujours parmi les premiers arrivés.

_ Je ne comprends pas, depuis que tu es revenue il passe sa vie au travail, je le vois à peine, lui avait-elle confié.

Évidemment, Hermione avait très bien compris ce que Malefoy essayait sournoisement de faire. Il lorgnait sur le poste unique de collaborateur avec une avidité à peine dissimulée et il n'y avait plus que Céleste pour croire qu'il avait l'innocence d'un chaton.  
>Fort heureusement, elle n'aurait pas à faire semblant d'ignorer sa veste impeccablement taillée et sa coiffure horripilante de perfection aujourd'hui.<p>

Elle appuya rageusement sur le bouton rouge de la télécommande. Merlin, les moldus ne savaient plus quoi inventer pour rendre la télévision inintéressante. Elle se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers l'unique couloir de son appartement. Après avoir pris des draps dans sa penderie, elle entreprit de préparer le lit de la deuxième chambre qui lui servait habituellement de dressing. Ginny devait arriver dans la soirée avec ses affaires et il valait mieux que tout soit prêt avant. En effet, Harry était parti en mission pour une semaine et son amie détestait rester seule dans son appartement.

Deux semaines de soirées entre filles. Cela faisait plus d'un an que son logement n'avait pas eu à subir la vision très particulière de Ginny en matière de rangement. Pour elle, une pièce dans laquelle un vêtement ou un pot de yaourt vide ne trainait pas quelque part était d'un ennui mortel. Alors qu'elle finissait de remettre correctement le couvre-lit, un bruit sourd la fit sursauter.  
>Un hibou moyen duc de couleur fauve était posé sur le rebord de la fenetre, un petit bout de parchemin accroché à la patte. Hermione se précipita pour lui ouvrir et dès qu'elle eut décroché la lettre, le volatile prit a nouveau son envol sans même attendre une éventuelle réponse de sa part.<br>A peine eut-elle déplié le bout de parchemin qu'elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture minuscule et incompréhensible de son patron.

_"Soyez dans mon bureau dans dix minutes"  
><em>

Ce genre de petites surprises était la seule chose qui l'avait faite hésiter à récupérer son poste au Ministère. C'était typique de ce vieux sadique. Elle devait donc se trouver dans son bureau dans une dizaine de minutes alors qu'elle n'était ni coiffée ni habillée et qu'elle prévoyait de passer l'après midi à se détendre dans son canapé.  
>En songeant qu'elle ne serait peut être même pas la pour accueillir Ginny, elle enfila un jean et prit premier pull qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle attacherait ses cheveux plus tard ; et si ça ne plaisait pas à Tête de Lard, il irait au diable.<p>

Dix minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait dans le bureau de son patron, essoufflée et en sueur. Malefoy s'y trouvait déjà lorsqu'elle était arrivée, négligemment appuyé contre le mur près de la fenêtre.  
>Il n'avait pas raté l'occasion d'émettre un petit rire sarcastique à la vue de sa tenue décontractée et elle avait préféré ne pas répondre à la provocation en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise, sans un mot.<br>Elle était en train de récupérer lentement son souffle lorsque Mr Boulard pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas vif, suivi d'une Céleste croulant sur une pile de dossiers.

_ Ah vous voila, on a bien failli vous attendre ! lança-t-il d'une voix aussi sèche qu'un coup de tisonnier en s'adressant à Hermione.

C'était de l'humour ? se demanda-t-elle l'espace d'une seconde. Non, quiconque connaissait Tête de Lard savait que le mot "blague" ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

_ Bon, si je vous ai demandé de venir ce n'est pas pour rien, commença-t-il en ne prenant même pas la peine de s'asseoir derrière son bureau. L'information vient juste de tomber : l'Angleterre fait partie des pays sélectionnés comme pouvant potentiellement recevoir la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Apparemment, seulement Hermione sembla mesurer l'importance d'une telle nouvelle car elle vit à l'expression qui était apparue sur le visage de son collègue blond qu'il ne comprenait pas en quoi cela regardait leur service.

_ Vous allez me suivre au département des jeux et sports magiques et nous pourrons tous en discuter en détail, leur dit leur patron en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

Céleste lui emboita immédiatement le pas, boitillant sous le poids de ses dossiers, mais fut bientôt stoppée dans son élan par Mr Boulard qui s'était retourné pour la toiser.

_ Non, vous, vous restez là. Il faut que quelqu'un soit ici au cas où on me cherche. Et puis, ce sont des discussions confidentielles et vous n'êtes qu'assistante, après tout.

Hermione vit le visage de son amie prendre une teinte d'écrevisse et sentit une bouffée de haine montée en elle. Quel sale type ! Rabaisser son employée ainsi alors qu'il se reposait entièrement sur elle pour bon nombre de choses dénotait au mieux d'une fâcheuse tendance à se croire supérieur au reste de la race humaine et, au pire, d'une amnésie chronique incurable.  
>Même Malefoy parut encaisser le coup car, lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau à sa suite, elle pu voir qu'il contractait furieusement sa mâchoire.<p>

Elle marchait à vive allure dans le couloir, suivant les deux hommes qui se dirigeaient maintenant vers l'ascenseur. Et c'est lorsqu'elle se retrouva coincée entre la paroi de l'engin et l'imposante bedaine de Mr Boulard qu'elle regretta amèrement que le bâtiment ne dispose pas d'escaliers.  
>Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle croisa ceux de Malefoy, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que, lui aussi, faisait littéralement corps avec le mur. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, un flot de petits avions en papier s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur en même temps qu'ils en sortaient. L'étage du département des jeux et sports magiques n'avait rien à voir avec le leur. Des affiches de joueurs de Quidditch tapissaient les murs, quelques personnes discutaient entre elles en laissant échapper de grands rires, et Hermione aperçu même deux employés jouer aux Bavboules dans un coin.<br>C'était un grand espace ouvert, un peu comme le bureau des Aurors. Seule une porte dans le fond laissait deviner que le chef devait se trouver là. D'ailleurs, c'est vers cette même porte que Mr Boulard les conduisait maintenant. Il tapa deux coups brefs et n'attendit pas d'obtenir une réponse avant d'entrer.

La décoration de la pièce précédente n'était rien à côté de celle ci. On aurait dit que l'occupant du bureau avait cherché à tapisser entièrement le mur avec des articles de presse ou des photos de joueurs de Quidditch. Cet ensemble bariolé était à l'image de celui qui en était à l'origine : lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Ludo Verpey ouvrit les bras en grand et donna une tape dans le dos de Mr. Boulard comme s'ils avaient élevés les hippogriffes ensemble.  
>Cet homme n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Il arborait son habituel air jovial, un large sourire fendant son visage rond et ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours coiffés en brosse, ce qui lui donnait l'air de descendre à peine de son balai.<p>

_ Bienvenue les enfants ! s'exclama-t-il en servant la même accolade à Malefoy, puis à elle.

Hermione essaya de retenir un petit sourire en coin en remarquant, à l'expression de son collègue, qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout le qualificatif employé.

_ Ah, ce sont eux tes collaborateurs… dit Mr Boulard en désignant deux personnes assises dans le fond de la pièce qu'Hermione n'avait même pas remarqué en entrant.  
>_ Oui, oui, haha, ils sont géniaux ! s'exclama Verpey en suivant ses petits protégés du regard alors qu'ils se levaient pour les saluer. Voici Alex !<p>

Le prénommé Alex serra la main de Mr Boulard, puis celle de Malefoy. Hermione s'apprêtait à lui tendre la main mais, au lieu de la lui serrer, il la rapprocha de sa bouche et y déposa un baiser tout en la regardant avec des yeux de braise.

_ Tu dois être Hermione Granger, enchanté.

C'était un beau jeune homme, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il avait la carrure d'un joueur de Quidditch, des cheveux bruns coiffés sur le côté et un sourire éclatant encadré de fossettes à se damner.  
>Même s'il était sûrement un séducteur indécrottable, il semblait émaner de lui une sympathie naturelle et une capacité innée à mettre les gens à l'aise.<p>

Lorsqu'il lui lâcha la main, il recula et continua à la fixer avec un petit sourire. Hermione, mal à l'aise, tourna instinctivement les yeux vers Malefoy qui fixait le jeune homme d'un regard dur.

_ Oh, et voici Cassiopée ! intervint Ludo Verpey qui sentait que l'ambiance commençait à être lourde.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années s'avança alors pour serrer la main de Mr Boulard. Elle était grande, svelte et semblait sortie tout droit d'un magazine de mode. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade dans son dos et tous ses gestes semblaient étudiés, dans une sorte de chorégraphie. Elle aurait pu être très belle si son visage n'exprimait pas une telle froideur.  
>La dénommée Cassiopée ne leur sera pas la main et se contenta de leur faire un petit signe de tête pour les saluer. Elle observa Malefoy avec une certaine insistance et parut apprécier ce qu'elle vit.<p>

_ Tu leur a expliqué le déroulement des évènements ? demanda Verpey en s'adressant à Mr Boulard.  
>_ Non, pas encore.<br>_ Alors, commença-t-il tout en prenant place à son bureau. Vous le savez, l'Angleterre est en compétition pour recevoir la prochaine Coupe du monde, ce qui veut dire que nous allons devoir mettre les bouchées double pour que ce ne soit plus seulement une éventualité.  
>_ Mr le Ministre veut que nous organisions un grand gala où toutes les personnalités britanniques influentes seront présentes et, bien sûr, à laquelle nous inviterons les hauts dirigeants de la Fédération internationale puisque ce sont eux qui votent pour élire le pays d'accueil, leur expliqua Mr Boulard avant de poursuivre d'un ton suffisant. Je lui également proposé très judicieusement d'envoyer des invitations à toutes les délégations des autres pays, histoire de les impressionner…<p>

Hermione vit Alex lancer un coup d'œil amusé à Ludo Verpey. Il devait sûrement les avoir prévenus que cet homme était le pire lèche-bottes de la Terre lorsqu'il s'agissait de Mr le Ministre.

_ Nous allons tous devoir travailler en collaboration et nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur, il faut que vous vous le rentriez bien dans le crâne, conclut Tête-de-Lard d'une voix sans appel.  
>_ Haha, tu as toujours ta façon bien à toi de dire les choses, Lodrick ! lança Verpey en éclatant de rire. Ce que Mr Boulard veut dire c'est que, si nous sommes sélectionnés, dites-vous bien que nous serons tous en bonne position pour obtenir une promotion l'année prochaine.<p>

A cet instant, Hermione sentit Malefoy se redresser tel un cobra à côté d'elle. Celui-là, le manque d'ambition n'allait pas risquer de l'étouffer. Cette réaction lui confirma ce qu'elle avait soupçonné dès le début : il n'allait pas se contenter du poste de collaborateur de M. Boulard, il visait plus haut, bien plus haut.

_ Le gala est prévu pour dans deux mois, ce qui nous laisse très peu de temps pour tout préparer, poursuivit Mr Boulard comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Pour l'instant, mon service va s'occuper de toutes les invitations, nous vous laissons le soin de trouver le lieu de la réception et de vous charger de la décoration. Nous ferons une réunion la semaine prochaine pour nous mettre d'accord sur le spectacle à prévoir.  
>_ Le spectacle ? demanda Cassiopée d'une voix blanche.<br>_ Oui, il faut en mettre plein les yeux aux dirigeants de la Fédération. Il faut leur montrer ce dont nous sommes capables, il faut leur offrir du grandiose ! lui répondit Verpey en ouvrant les bras en grand.

Après avoir fixé quelles seraient les tâches de chacun, Mr Boulard demanda à ses propres collaborateurs de le suivre et de prendre congé de leurs collègues. Avant de passer la porte, Hermione vit Alex lui faire un clin d'œil.

_ A la prochaine, Hermione.

Ce petit manège ne sembla pas être du gout de Cassiopée qui la regarda comme si elle était une déjection de pigeon. Malefoy ne paraissait pas non plus gouter aux manières du Don Juan car il le gratifia d'un « au revoir » glacial et fit signe à Hermione de passer la porte avant lui.  
>Une fois dans l'ascenseur, prise au piège par l'imposante stature de son patron, elle regarda longuement l'homme blond collé contre le mur face à elle jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux vers elle. Elle leva un sourcil interrogatif à son attention, les bras croisés, dans l'attente d'une explication sur ce qui venait de se passer.<p>

_ Je déteste ce type, lâcha enfin Malefoy tandis qu'ils emboitaient le pas à Mr Boulard qui était sorti de l'ascenseur. Il a déjà fait du rentre dedans à Céleste et c'est quelque chose que je ne pardonne pas.

Il semblait très contrarié. Il réajusta son col de chemise et accéléra le pas pour la laisser à l'arrière.  
>Plus les jours passaient, plus il lui donnait toutes les raisons de croire qu'il était réellement et profondément amoureux de Céleste, ce qui la rassurait. Elle avait eu peur qu'il se serve de son amie, mais il paraissait sincère. Tout cela était tellement nouveau. Mais il fallait croire que, comme tout le monde, il avait gagné en maturité et n'était plus le petit garçon de Poudlard.<p>

Une fois installée à son bureau, Hermione entrepris de s'attaquer au passage en revue des listes d'invités déjà toute prêtes utilisées pour Mr Boulard pour ce genre d'évènements. Il fallait qu'elle raye les noms de ceux qui étaient en prison, les indésirables et, bien sûr, ceux des personnes décédées. En face d'elle, Malefoy avait déjà pris un parchemin et listait les nouveaux personnages influents de toute Grande-Bretagne.  
>Alors qu'elle traçait un trait sur le nom d'Albus Dumbledore avec un pincement au cœur, Céleste rentra dans le bureau, passablement abattue. La remarque acerbe de Mr Boulard avant la réunion avait du la toucher plus que de raison.<p>

_ Alors, cette réunion ? leur demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement détachée.  
>_ Oh, Céleste, je suis désolée, il n'aurait vraiment pas du dire ça, tu sais on n'a…<br>_ Peu importe, la coupa-t-elle sèchement avant de se rendre compte du ton qu'elle avait employé. Je, euh, Drago t'a parlé du chat ?  
>_ Pardon ?<p>

Hermione regarda alternativement son amie et Malefoy qui gardait la tête résolument baissée sur son parchemin.

_ En fait, j'ai un service à te demander, commença Céleste avec une grimace d'hésitation. Drago m'a offert un très beau chat hier, mais il ignorait que j'y étais allergique…

Elle vit que son collègue avait levé la tête vers elle, la mettant presque au défi de faire une remarque désobligeante.

_ Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux que je lui trouve un foyer, conclut Hermione.  
>_ Non, à vrai dire, j'aurais espéré que tu le prennes chez toi, corrigea son amie en prenant un air embarrassé. Je n'ai trouvé personne pour l'adopter et je ne peux vraiment pas le garder, je passe mon temps à éternuer.<p>

Hermione se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait nullement besoin d'un autre chat pour lui mettre des poils partout dans l'appartement et pour lacérer ses rideaux.

_ Je ne sais pas, Céleste, j'ai déjà Pattenrond et…  
>_ C'est seulement temporaire, s'empressa d'ajouter son amie en joignant les mains pour la supplier. Juste le temps que je lui trouve une famille… Je t'en prie !<p>

Sa générosité la perdrait, un jour.

_ D'accord, d'accord, finit-elle par lâcher en sachant qu'elle regretterait cet élan de compassion dans la minute qui suivrait.  
>_ Génial ! Oh, je t'adore ! s'écria Céleste en la serrant dans ses bras. Je passerais te l'apporter chez toi ce soir.<p>

Hermione passa l'heure qui suivit à se demander à quelle heure elle pourrait bien quitter son travail. Tant que Tête-de-Lard ne rentrait pas chez lui, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient tous bloqués ici pendant une durée indéterminée.  
>Ce n'est que vers dix sept heures trente que leur patron daigna quitter son bureau et passer la porte du service sans même dire au revoir. Du grand Boulard.<p>

Après lui avoir laissé un peu d'avance afin de ne pas le croiser alors qu'elle s'en allait sûrement beaucoup trop tôt à son gout, elle se rua sur son sac et son manteau et sortit du service en trombe sous le regard surpris de Malefoy. Elle devait faire quelques courses et un peu de ménage avant que Ginny n'arrive.  
>Une heure plus tard, elle était dans le hall de son immeuble, croulant sous le poids de ses sacs de provisions.<p>

_ Fichu ascenseur, grommela-t-elle en voyant la pancarte « En panne » fixée sur les portes de l'engin.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et commença à gravir les escaliers. Arrivée au premier palier, elle était déjà en sueur et soufflait comme une asthmatique.

_ Besoin d'aide ?

Croyant être seule, Hermione sursauta et se mit à rire en apercevant Ginny qui venait d'arriver derrière elle, une valise dans chaque main et un grand sourire sur le visage.  
>Les deux jeunes femmes parvinrent au troisième étage à grand peine, riant de se trouver en si grande difficulté pour porter quelques sacs.<p>

_ Quel périple ! s'exclama Ginny en soufflant de soulagement alors qu'elle venait de poser ses valises dans le salon. Je crois que je vais aller prendre un bain après avoir rangé mes affaires dans ton dressing.

Pendant que la jeune fille trainait ses affaires dans la chambre d'amis, Hermione commença à ranger ses provisions dans le réfrigérateur. Elle songea qu'il serait préférable de commander le repas chez le traiteur. De toutes les choses pour lesquelles elle n'était pas douée, la cuisine figurait en tête de liste et Ginny le savait, elle ne lui en tiendrait donc pas rigueur.  
>Après avoir passé commande, elle quitta ses vêtements, enfila un bas de jogging et un long pull, et s'effondra dans le canapé où Pattenrond avait déjà élu domicile. Elle entendit Ginny pénétrer dans la salle de bain et, quelques secondes plus tard, l'eau couler dans la baignoire.<br>Malgré le dédain de la jeune fille pour le rangement, Hermione était heureuse que son amie vienne habiter avec elle pour une semaine. Cela lui faisait une présence. Une présence très agréable et joyeuse.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour allumer la cheminée, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna. Merlin, ce service de livraison de plats préparés était vraiment performant. Elle courut vers son sac qui était resté dans un coin de la pièce pour attraper son portefeuille et la sonnette sonna à nouveau, plus longuement cette fois.

_ Oui ça va, ça va, j'arrive ! Laissez-moi le temps d'arriver ! s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Mais ce n'était pas le livreur. C'était Malefoy.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle en essayant stupidement de cacher son pull trois fois trop grand pour elle derrière ses mains. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
>_ Le chat, tu te souviens ? dit-il en soulevant une cage d'où s'élevaient des miaulements de détresse.<br>_ J'avais… j'avais complètement oublié.

Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à trouver Drago Malefoy derrière sa porte et surtout pas à le recevoir dans cette tenue négligée, si éloignée de son habituel tailleur strict. Lui était dans son costume de travail, celui qu'il portait quelques heures avant. Il était si élégant à côté d'elle que le contraste était saisissant.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, ponctué par les miaulements incessants du chat, emprisonné dans sa cage.

_ Tu me laisses… entrer ? demanda-t-il en semblant aussi embarrassé qu'elle par la situation.  
>_ Quoi ? Euh… oui, oui, je t'en prie…<p>

« Je t'en prie ? » se répéta Hermione à elle-même. « Depuis quand en est-on au stade des politesses ? ». Il était très étrange pour elle de le recevoir dans son appartement. Elle lui révélait, en quelque sorte, une partie de son intimité et c'était extrêmement étrange. Il était à la fois un étranger et quelqu'un de familier elle n'aurait su le classer dans l'une des deux catégories.

_ Pas mal, ton appartement, fit-il remarquer en jetant un coup d'œil alentour.  
>_ Hum, merci. Ce n'est pas Céleste qui devait m'apporter le paquet ? Enfin, le chat, je veux dire.<br>_ Elle est allergique, elle ne peut pas l'approcher sans éternuer et se gratter les yeux, lui répondit Malefoy en déposant la cage sur le sol.

Hermione dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant que dire, ne sachant que faire. Se taire ? Parler ? Creuser un trou et s'y cacher ? Heureusement, Malefoy semblait vouloir faire la conversation pour deux.

_ Tu as quitté le bureau très rapidement tout à l'heure. Mr Boulard ne serait pas très content s'il savait ça, tu ne crois pas ?  
>_ Et, laisse moi deviner, tu vas t'empresser d'aller lui dire ? demanda Hermione, légèrement rassurée de voir le Malefoy qu'elle connaissait ressurgir de sa tanière.<br>_ C'était prévu, lui répondit-il avec un sourire machiavélique. Mais tu adoptes le chat, alors, je pense que je vais revoir ma position.  
>_ C'est tellement généreux de ta part… ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.<p>

Il réajusta son col de chemise. Elle avait remarqué qu'il faisait souvent ce geste lorsqu'il était gêné sûrement pour se donner une contenance. Puis, sans prévenir, il fixa ses yeux d'acier dans les siens.

_ Tu ne te demande pas pourquoi je suis venu travailler au Ministère après ce qui est arrivé à mon père ? Ca devrait être le dernier endroit où je voudrais être, tu ne crois pas ?

Il avait prononcé cette phrase sans ciller. Visiblement, c'était un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

_ Je ne, non… non je n'y ai pas vraiment songé, répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.  
>_ Parce que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. Il aurait adoré me voir grimper les échelons et mettre tous ces bureaucrates imbéciles à mes pieds, pour leur faire payer leur incompétence.<p>

Un silence lourd s'abattit soudain dans la pièce.

_ Ils l'ont laissé crever et moi je vais les regarder me servir le café et me lécher les bottes. Et la première, ça sera toi, Granger, quand j'aurais pris la place de Boulard.

C'était donc ça. Ce n'était pas seulement l'ambition qui le poussait vers le haut, c'était une histoire de vengeance.

_ Je t'en ai longtemps voulu, tu sais, d'avoir parlé à McGonagall, ajouta-t-il. Mais, maintenant, ça m'est égal. Tu n'as fait qu'être toi-même, une petite idiote qui se mêle toujours des affaires des autres.  
>_ Je savais que le personnage arrogant et désagréable que j'avais connu était caché là, quelque part, lui lança Hermione avec un sourire moqueur.<br>_ Il m'avait manqué, je dois le reconnaitre, admit Malefoy en esquissant lui-même un sourire.

Ginny choisit ce moment-là pour sortir de la salle de bain et pénétrer dans le salon vêtue de son pyjama. Lorsqu'elle aperçue Malefoy, elle resta figée sur place.

_ Oh, mince ! Euh… bonsoir, je croyais que c'était… En fait, je ne savais pas qui c'était… Je…  
>_ Je vois que tu as une invitée, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, dit-il en s'adressant à Hermione tout en détaillant le pyjama de Ginny avec un regard moqueur.<br>_ Oui, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ta présence ici était grandement désirée ici, n'est-ce-pas ? lui fit remarquer Hermione avec un léger rictus.

Malefoy confirma ses dires d'un signe de tête, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Mais, avant de l'ouvrir, il se tourna à nouveau en direction de Ginny.

_ Tu as toujours un don pour te pointer au moment où il ne faut pas, Weasley.

A ces mots, Hermione cru revenir quatre ans plus tôt, lors de cette soirée qui avait eu lieu juste avant les vacances de Noël. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et, avant qu'elle ait pu retrouver une contenance, Malefoy leur faisait un signe de tête poli et sortait par la porte.

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa entre les deux amies et ce fut Ginny qui le rompit la première.

_ Est-ce qu'il faisait référence à… ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire qui n'en finissait plus. Visiblement, elle semblait trouver la situation très drôle.

_ Oh, je t'en prie, ne fais pas cette tête là ! Il a fait de l'humour pour une fois, tu ne vas tout de même pas t'en plaindre !  
>_ Non, c'est juste que j'avais oublié cette soirée et ce qui avait… failli se passer, avoua Hermione tout en se rapprochant de la cage où été enfermé le fameux chat.<br>_ Arrête, ne me fais pas croire que tu avais effacé cet épisode de ta mémoire c'est le genre de choses que l'on n'oublie pas quand un beau garçon s'apprête à vous embrasser !  
>_ Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ? s'offusqua Hermione. Depuis quand on qualifie Malefoy de beau garçon ?<br>_ Bon, je vois que tu as envie de te voiler la face, alors je vais aller m'installer sur le canapé et regarder la télévision, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, lui dit Ginny avec une évidente envie de rire.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'effondra dans le canapé, un petit sourire horripilant toujours gravé sur ses lèvres.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?  
>_ Parce que, tu es tellement enfermée dans ta conviction que Malefoy est un petit cretin sans cervelle que tu en viens à nier l'évidence...<br>_ De quelle évidence est-ce que tu parles ? commença à s'impatienter Hermione.  
>_ Qu'il te plait. Physiquement parlant, je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son amie ouvrir la bouche et écarquiller les yeux en signe de protestation.<br>_ Tu divagues complètement !

Et la pièce redevint silencieuse, en dehors des jérémiades provenant du poste de télévision.  
>Quels signaux avait-elle envoyé pour laisser croire à Ginny qu'elle trouvait Malefoy à son gout ? Elle n'en avait même pas conscience elle-même.<br>Quand bien même elle aurait songé à son corps qui semblait parfaitement sculpté, son parfum, son visage d'ange, ses mains puissantes, tout cela restait dans un cadre strictement professionnel.  
>"Mon Dieu, est ce que tu t'entends quand tu dis ça ?".<br>Un raz de marée de culpabilité s'infiltra dans les moindres recoins de son cerveau. Céleste était une bonne amie et, elle, elle fantasmait sur son petit ami. Ca y est, elle l'avait dit. Oui, vendredi elle s'était plusieurs fois surprise à lever les yeux de ses dossiers rien que pour le voir sortir de la pièce et elle avait même rougit de honte en s'apercevant de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.  
>Elle avait l'impression d'être le Diable personnifié.<br>Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas réalisé, mais l'entendre dire par Ginny lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle avait aimé ce qu'elle avait vu. Et elle ne se serait jamais doutée qu'un jour elle puisse tomber aussi bas.

_ Tu vas finir par le libérer ce chat ou tu vas rester plantée comme ça toute la soirée ? intervint Ginny, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Même si elle ne voyait que l'arrière de la tete de la jeune femme, Hermione était persuadée qu'elle affichait le sourire horripilant dont elle usait toujours lorsqu'elle était persuadée d'avoir raison.

_ Ginny, j'ai honte.

L'intéressée éclata de rire et leva le poing en l'air en signe de triomphe.

_ Je le savais !  
>_ Et comment as-tu... ? commença Hermione en sentant la chaleur inonder son visage.<br>_ Comment je l'ai remarqué ? Je ne sais pas, ça se voit, c'est tout.  
>_ Tu crois qu'il s'en est aperçu ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.<p>

Si Malefoy avait remarqué qu'elle le dévisageait de haut de en bas, il deviendrait intenable. Pire, ce vermisseau sournois serait capable d'en parler à Céleste.  
>Elle ne savait même pas ce qui lui plaisait vraiment chez lui. Sans son costume noir a 150 gallions, serait-il aussi agréable a regarder ? Probablement que non, se dit-elle.<br>Hermione s'accroupit pour libérer son nouveau pensionnaire de l'obscurité de sa prison. Un magnifique chat angora d'une douce couleur grise sortit de la cage. Il avait l'air passablement apeuré et la vue de Pattenrond n'arrangea pas les choses. Il fit le dos rond et cracha violemment avant d'aller se cacher sous le canapé.

_ Tout le portrait de son généreux donateur, fit remarquer Ginny avant de pouffer, la tête dans un coussin.  
>_ Ginny, aide-moi au lieu de te bidonner !<p>

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent alors les vingt minutes suivantes à essayer de déloger le maudit félin de son antre.

_ A ton avis, comment je pourrais l'appeler ? demanda Hermione tout en disséminant des croquettes sur le sol pour essayer appâter l'animal.  
>_ Que dirais-tu de "Insupportable serpillière ambulante" ? proposa Ginny alors qu'elle tendait le bras précautionneusement pour attraper le monstre.<p>

Une douzaine de minutes plus tard, le chat était sorti de dessous le sofa et avait élu domicile sur le couvre-lit d'Hermione. Cette dernière, après avoir rassemblé et jeter les touffes de poils perdues dans la bataille, pris place aux côtés de Ginny sur le canapé.

_ Oh, quelle idiote, j'allais complètement oublier de t'en parler ! s'exclama Ginny tout en repliant ses jambes sous elle. J'aimerais que tu demandes à ton amie Céleste d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur, avec Luna.

Hermione resta sans voix. Depuis quand Ginny connaissait si bien son amie ? Elle lui avait parlé seulement une ou deux fois lors d'occasions particulières, mais pas plus. Et puis, pourquoi ce n'était pas elle la demoiselle d'honneur ? Elle était plus proche de Ginny qu'aucune autre fille de son entourage, hormis sa mère peut être ; ça n'avait aucun sens.

_ Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là? On dirait que je t'ai annoncé que je veux inviter un poulpe à la cérémonie.  
>_ Ça m'étonne, c'est tout. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie, lui assura Hermione en essayant pitoyablement de ne pas trahir l'amertume qui perçait dans sa voix.<br>_ Tu es mon témoin, tu ne vas pas faire la jalouse, si ?  
>_ Ton témoin ?<br>_ Oui ! Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? lui demanda Ginny en voyant sa tête déconfite. Bon et bien maintenant tu le sais !

Cette fille était une véritable catastrophe ambulante.

_ Donc si Céleste vient, tu auras de quoi te rincer l'œil durant toute la cérémonie.  
>_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? l'interrogea Hermione en se demandant sérieusement si son amie n'avait pas ingéré une substance non identifiée qui lui faisait raconter n'importe quoi.<br>_ Et bien, Malefoy sera là. Ne laisse pas trainer tes yeux n'importe où, je ne veux pas que mon mariage finisse en massacre ! lui fit subtilement remarquer Ginny avec un petit sourire malicieux.  
>_ Oh arrêtes avec ça ! s'écria Hermione en lui balançant un coussin à la figure.<p>

A ce moment même, elle se jura de ne plus jamais poser les yeux sur lui ; du moins, dans la mesure du possible. A entendre Ginny, elle était une fanatique qui passait sa journée à lorgner sur Malefoy, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. Elle avait eu UN moment de faiblesse après lequel elle avait été obligée d'admettre qu'il était devenu un homme séduisant, et ça s'arrêtait là. D'ailleurs, elle était certaine que Céleste ne se gênait pas pour regarder d'autres hommes et elle ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur d'une broutille pareille.  
>Malgré tout, et pour la millionième fois depuis le début de la semaine, elle souhaita profondément retrouver son bureau vide de tout occupant le lundi suivant.<p> 


	14. Chap 15 : Echauffourrée et baiser sucré

_Hey, tout le monde ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien publié (en fait, ça fait presque un mois) !_

_Plusieurs raisons à cela : je prépare un concours donc j'essaye (je dis bien j'essaye...) de le bosser un peu, et j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration énorme (et ça, c'est très pénible). Heureusement, j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser, ouf ^^_

_C'est donc avec joie que je vous retrouve ! _

_Merci à ceux à qui j'ai déjà répondu par message privé et voici mes messages pour les revieweurs invités : _

_**tulula** : Yeah ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Ca fait chaud au coeur... J'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût, ainsi que les suivants ; en tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup, beaucoup. C'est grâce à des reviews comme les tiennes qu'un auteur a envie de continuer à écrire.  
><strong>Fanny<strong> : Merci, merci, merci, je suis contente que ce concept te plaise, car il me plait à moi aussi (la fille pas humble pour un sou ^^). Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise autant, et merci de m'avoir laissé tes impressions, c'est très important =) bonne lecture à toi !  
><strong>Guest<strong> : J'espère que tu as réussi tes partiels ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris de ton temps pour partager ton avis sur ma fic ;) Tu as bien cerné le problème Céleste/Malefoy/Hermione ; autant te dire que ça va être plutôt chaotique ^^ Je vais essayer de ne pas trop les torturer mais je ne te promets rien ! En tout cas, merci encore et j'espère que tu prendras plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre =)_

_Mais je tiens aussi à remercier ceux qui me lisent sans laisser de trace. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes nombreux mais, en tout cas, merci de me suivre._

_En tout cas bonne lecture et **JOYEUX NOËL à vous tous**, mes petits lecteurs d'amour._

_PS : il va se passer pas mal de choses à partir de ce chapitre, il y a du retournement de situation dans l'air mouhaha._

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15 : Échauffourée et baiser sucré<p>

* * *

><p>Son bureau était plongé dans la pénombre. La seule source de lumière provenait de la fenêtre magique qui laissait un rayon de lune percer à travers le rideau. Alors qu'elle se croyait seule, elle le vit. Il était là, assis à son bureau. Il semblait occupé à fouiller dans ses papiers.<br>Lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'elle se trouvait dans la pièce, il leva les yeux vers elle. Des yeux d'un gris intense. Des yeux désarmants.  
>Il se leva, passa sa main sur sa veste de costume comme pour la lisser et se planta en face d'elle sans la lâcher du regard. Elle posa malgré elle les yeux sur sa bouche. Sa bouche mortellement sensuelle étirée en un sourire. Le sourire de Satan en personne. C'était une provocation ? Si oui, elle était très déplacée.<br>C'était très mal de le désirer ainsi, mais qu'importe. Elle voulait sentir ses mains la parcourir, ici et tout de suite. Les conséquences, elle y réfléchirait plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle le voulait. Ses yeux semblèrent traduire son envie puisqu'il gomma rapidement le vide qui les séparait et s'empara de sa bouche avec une ardeur bien mal contenue. Elle sentie sa main puissante remonter le long de sa cuisse et, alors qu'elle se sentait déjà défaillir...

_ Hermione ! Ton chat-serpillière a boulotté le fil de la télé !

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur et totalement désorientée. Une chevelure rousse se tenait à contre-jour dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Ça va ? Désolée, je t'ai réveillée mais ce chat est pire que les douze plaies d'Égypte réunies !

Emprisonnée dans ses draps qui s'étaient enroulés tout autour de ses jambes, Hermione enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller pour toute réponse. Elle sentait que ses joues étaient en feu et le regard soupçonneux de Ginny sur elle n'était pas là pour arranger les choses.

_ Tu es sûre que ça va ? On dirait que tu as couru un marathon.

Non, ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait même pas du tout. Elle venait de faire un rêve semi-érotique avec Drago Malefoy pour personnage principal. Et elle avait aimé ça.  
>L'image de Céleste se matérialisa dans son esprit. Si elle venait à l'apprendre... Mais, personne n'avait à savoir et elle n'était pas assez suicidaire pour vendre la mèche.<br>En relevant la tête de son oreiller, Hermione risqua un coup d'œil en direction de Ginny qui la regardait comme si elle s'était mise à danser la gigue en chantant l'hymne national.

_ Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai seulement fait un affreux cauchemar, lui répondit-elle tout en repoussant ses draps.  
>_ Laisse-moi deviner, tu rêvais que ton chat-serpillière mettait l'appartement à feu et à sang ? Si c'est ça, désolée de te le dire, mais c'est la réalité...<p>

Hermione sourit à la jeune femme. Elle avait toujours eu une légère tendance à l'exagération. Ginny haussa les épaules comme pour lui dire "je t'aurais prévenue" et tourna les talons. Tout en essayant de ne pas se remémorer son songe, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain à la manière d'un mort-vivant. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller travailler. Pour une fois, elle n'avait même pas envie de voir Céleste, ce qui était vraiment inquiétant. Une fois prête, elle se rendit au salon où elle retrouva Ginny, la baguette pointée sur les rideaux.

_ Tu peux me dire merci, j'ai réparé la télé, le grille-pain et les rideaux, dit-elle en lançant un regard noir au chat-serpillière qui était confortablement installé sur le canapé aux côtés de Pattenrond.  
>_ Le grille-pain ?<br>_ Oui, le grille-pain. Ne me demande pas comment il s'y est pris.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil sévère à l'animal qui n'était pas du tout conscient d'être le sujet principal de la conversation et attrapa son sac. Encore une minute passée dans l'appartement et elle serait officiellement en retard au travail.  
>Après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à Ginny, elle s'empressa de sortir de l'immeuble pour transplaner à l'abri des regards.<p>

Clac clac clac. Le bruit de ses pas rapides se répercutait sur les murs malgré le brouhaha qui régnait dans le couloir. Alors que ses doigts effleuraient la porte menant à son service, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée.

_ Hermionehermionehermione ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui est dans ton bureau !

Céleste lui avait littéralement sauté dessus, toutes griffes dehors.

_ Malefoy ? On est lundi matin, il n'est pas sensé travailler.  
>_ Non, idiote ! C'est lui ! s'écria-t-elle en lui lançant un regard appuyé.<br>_ D'accord... alors là, il va falloir que tu m'explique.  
>_ Vas-y, tu vas voir ! Dépêche-toi ! dit son amie en la poussant à moitié.<p>

Il y avait effectivement de quoi voir. Alex, le collaborateur de Ludo Verpey, était penché sur le bureau au-dessus d'une liste d'invités et lui faisait dos.  
>Essayant de reprendre une contenance après avoir laissé son regard se balader sur le jeune homme, elle manifesta sa présence en toussotant légèrement. Alex tourna la tête dans sa direction et son visage séduisant s'illumina lorsqu'il la reconnue.<p>

_ Salut, lui dit-il d'une voix suave en passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Je t'attendais justement.

Il lui apprit que Cassiopée n'était pas venue travailler car elle était clouée au lit à cause d'une angine. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'en éprouver un certain soulagement.  
>Sans savoir exactement expliquer pourquoi, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cette femme. Peut-être, finalement, que le portrait que lui en avait dépeint Ginny l'influençait. C'était même fortement probable.<p>

Cassiopée avait fait son entrée dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead au poste de poursuiveur en même temps que Ginny. D'après les quelques bribes d'informations qu'elle avait réussi à identifier parmi le flot d'injures qui avaient jailli de sa bouche, Cassiopée s'était comportée comme une véritable harpie, justement. Elle avait monté les joueuses les unes contre les autres et la saison s'était terminée en bouquet final lorsque la capitaine de l'équipe l'avait retrouvée dans les douches avec son petit-ami. "Une sale affaire" avait commenté Ginny en reniflant de mépris.  
>Finalement, elle avait été renvoyée de l'équipe sans cérémonie et avait atterri au Ministère, sans manquer de faire jouer ses connaissances, bien sûr.<p>

La matinée passa à une vitesse incroyable. Travailler en compagnie d'Alex avait quelque chose de très agréable. Il était visiblement très compétent pour ce qui était d'organiser des soirées mondaines et était doté d'un humour détonnant, ce qui ne gâchait rien.  
>Elle apprit qu'il avait connu une ascension fulgurante dans le monde du Quidditch mais qu'il avait dû tout laisser tomber à cause d'une blessure au genou qui l'empêchait de jouer au niveau international. Il avait alors eu un passage à vide et s'était remis en selle grâce au soutien de ses quatre sœurs.<br>Elle était plutôt honteuse d'avoir jugé Alex un peu trop hâtivement. Elle s'était imaginé un personnage beau mais creux, et elle s'était bien trompée.

A l'approche de l'heure du déjeuner, Hermione repensa à Ginny et à sa requête. Elle avait complètement oublié d'en toucher un mot à Céleste. Elle la trouva complètement désemparée, les mains maculées d'encre et les cheveux en bataille comme si elle venait de faire une bataille de polochons. Apparemment, Mr Boulard la surchargeait de travail depuis l'annonce du gala et elle commençait à légèrement perdre pieds.

Quand Hermione proposa à son amie d'aller déjeuner, elle vit une lueur de soulagement traverser ses yeux. Dix minutes plus tard, elles étaient attablées autour de deux énormes salades de poulet grillé accompagnées de pain chaud.  
>Alors qu'Hermione avançait la main pour attraper la sauce vinaigrette, elle remarqua que Céleste la regardait avec un petit sourire malicieux.<p>

_ Alors ? Tu le trouve comment ?

Connaissant son amie, Hermione était certaine qu'elle s'était retenue durant de longues minutes de lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

_ Qui ça ? Alex ? demanda-t-elle en devinant parfaitement à qui Céleste faisait référence.

Il est gentil et étonnamment professionnel...

_ Rho, on s'en fiche de savoir s'il est professionnel ! Comment tu le trouves physiquement ?  
>_ Il est assez séduisant et il a un très beau sourire, confia-t-elle en fixant son assiette comme si elle contenait quelque chose d'absolument captivant.<br>_ Séduisant ? s'indigna Céleste en lâchant sa fourchette. C'est une vraie bombe atomique !  
>_ N'exagère pas... Bon, d'accord, il est très beau, fut-elle obligée d'admettre en voyant le regard outré que lui lançait la jeune femme.<br>_ Hermione, si tu ne fais pas tout pour le faire tomber fou amoureux de toi, je ne veux plus jamais t'adresser la parole, déclara Céleste en plantant son couteau dans une tomate avec solennité.  
>_ Je n'ai pas du tout l'impression que tu me force la main...<p>

Elle vit les lèvres de son amie s'étirer en un sourire bienveillant. Malgré tout, elle semblait préoccupée.

_ Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air soucieuse.  
>_ Non, enfin oui, mais ça va.<br>_ C'est Malefoy ? demanda précipitamment Hermione, déjà prête à en découdre.  
>_ Oui, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu crois. En fait, il m'a proposé qu'on se fiance.<p>

"_En fait, il m'a proposé qu'on se fiance_". Proposé qu'on se fiance. QU'ON SE FIANCE. Le choc devait se lire dans ses yeux car Céleste se mit à rire.

_ Ça t'étonnes, hein ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais, je ne le prendrais pas mal.  
>_ Et bien, commença Hermione en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans le flot de paroles qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche sans crier gare, ça me surprend de sa part.<br>_ Tu pensais qu'il n'était pas amoureux de moi, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Céleste, avec une grimace de déception.  
>_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi sérieux entre vous, c'est tout. C'est très rapide tout ça, tu ne peux pas le nier.<p>

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers un couple qui déjeunait deux tables plus loin. Elle aurait dû être comblée, et ça ne semblait pas être le cas.

_ Tu as raison... lâcha Céleste dans un souffle. C'est pour ça que je me sens si mal.

Enfin, elle retrouvait son amie. La vraie. La Céleste qui fuyait devant toute forme d'engagement. Non pas que c'était quelque chose de positif d'être ainsi, mais c'était le genre de réactions qu'elle avait avant de rencontrer Malefoy.

_ Et... tu vas le quitter ? l'interrogea Hermione tandis qu'un petit personnage dans sa tête se tenait déjà prêt à danser la samba.  
>_ Non ! Tu es folle ! s'écria son amie si fort qu'un vieux monsieur s'était détourné de sa crème brulée pour l'observer. Ce n'est pas parce que le mariage me fait peur que je vais tout plaquer. Je l'aime vraiment, tu sais. Seulement...je ne me sens pas prête à me fiancer et encore moins à me marier.<p>

Le petit personnage dans le cerveau d'Hermione se liquéfia pour se transformer en une flaque gluante et nauséabonde. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait espéré que son amie soit débarrassée de l'influence néfaste de Malefoy et que, par la même occasion, elle-même n'aurait plus à subir sa présence continuelle. Mais, cela aurait été follement miraculeux.

_ Il m'a fait sa demande hier soir. Il m'a dit "J'aimerais beaucoup que tu y penses" et il m'a tendu la boite, lui expliqua Céleste. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte que je paniquais comme une malade intérieurement.  
>_ Et la bague, où est-elle ? l'interrogea Hermione en ne remarquant aucun nouveau bijou à son doigt.<br>_ Dans mon sac, confia son amie en rougissant légèrement. Je n'arrive pas à la mettre. Je crois que je vais tout lui dire ce soir. Oh, Hermione ! J'ai tellement peur qu'il le prenne mal et qu'il me laisse tomber comme une vieille chaussette !  
>_ Je t'en prie, arrête, la coupa-t-elle avec une voie plus sèche qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. S'il t'aime vraiment, il ne va pas te quitter pour ça, ne t'en fais pas.<p>

Voilà que maintenant elle prêtait à Drago Malefoy de louables sentiments. C'est fou ce que l'on peut être capable de faire par amitié.

_ Au fait, en parlant de mariage...

Et elle rapporta à Céleste la demande que Ginny lui avait faite de devenir sa demoiselle d'honneur. Bien sûr, et comme Hermione s'y attendait, son amie accepta immédiatement et sembla très excitée par la réception qui s'annonçait le samedi soir.

_ Je sens que ça va être génial ! Je pourrais emmener Drago ?

Il aurait été étonnant que son nom ne soit pas remis sur le tapis. Ginny ne verrait probablement pas d'obstacle insurmontable à sa venue, mais pour ce qui était d'Harry et Ron, elle n'en était pas aussi certaine.

A vrai dire, elle avait du mal à imaginer comment Malefoy pourrait terminer la soirée sans qu'aucun petit four ne lui ait été enfoncé dans le nez par un membre de la famille Weasley. Mais, elle réfléchirait à ce problème plus tard. En attendant, elles devaient retourner au travail et c'est avec hilarité qu'elle regarda Céleste parcourir tout le chemin du retour comme si elle se rendait à la potence.

Lorsqu'Hermione pénétra dans son bureau, Alex était déjà revenu. Mais il n'était pas seul. Malefoy était là, assis à son bureau. Il épluchait la liste d'invités qu'il avait lui-même établi et rayait quelques noms ici ou là. Il portait son costume bleu nuit. Celui du rêve.

Il releva la tête vers elle et lui fit un petit signe de tête poli auquel elle répondit en essayant de garder un visage impassible. Peut-être qu'elle y parvint car il ne sembla rien remarquer d'inhabituel. Et pourtant... Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, les images de son rêve étaient revenues de plein fouet dans son esprit sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher.  
>Alors qu'elle se rapprochait des deux hommes, une petite voix criarde résonnait dans sa tête "Ne rougis surtout pas, ne rougis surtout pas, ne rougis surtout pas".<p>

Elle croisa le regard d'Alex qui lui sourit gentiment et lui fit une petite tape maladroite sur l'épaule. C'était assez adorable. Elle qui le pensait atrocement sûr de lui, elle découvrait que, finalement, c'était un garçon comme un autre : assez maladroit lorsqu'il s'agissait des filles.  
>Bien entendu, cela ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé à empêcher le rouge de s'étendre sur ses joues. Pas plus que le parfum de Malefoy qui lui chatouillait le nez et qui sentait diablement bon.<br>Pour masquer sa gêne, elle baissa les yeux sur le parchemin qu'il tenait entre les mains.

_ Tu n'as pas mis Harry et Ron sur la liste ?

Penchée au-dessus du bureau, elle venait de réaliser que les deux noms ne figuraient nulle part.

_ Tu sais bien que Tête d... enfin, Mr Boulard voudra qu'ils soient présents.  
>_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec un horrible petit sourire. Parce que l'un a un steak haché sur le front et l'autre a enfin acheté une maison qui ne ressemble pas à une porcherie ?<p>

C'est à ce moment-là que le gobelet de café de Malefoy décida de quitter malencontreusement le bureau sur lequel il l'avait posé pour se renverser sur son pantalon de costume.

_ Espèce de mégère ! C'est brûlant !

Il sortit précipitamment sa baguette de la poche arrière de son pantalon et fit disparaitre toute trace de café en un clin d'œil.

_ Mais c'est qu'elle a du caractère en plus d'être belle, j'adore, commenta Alex en lui servant un sourire digne d'une publicité pour un dentifrice.  
>_ Un peu trop de caractère peut-être, ajouta Malefoy en lui lançant un regard noir avant de poursuivre. Quand tu seras disposée à travailler normalement, tu nous le feras savoir, Granger.<p>

Quel crétin. Après l'avoir défié du regard de l'en empêcher, elle empoigna sa plume et ajouta les noms de ses deux amis au bas de la liste. Ce fut le seul élément notable de l'après-midi et, après cette légère anicroche, ils purent travailler dans d'assez bonnes conditions.

Malefoy continua de compléter sa liste avec l'aide d'Alex et passa quelques coups de fils dans différentes ambassades. Hermione, elle, essaya de rattraper le retard qu'elle avait pris dans le traitement du courrier reçu car, même si la priorité absolue était le gala, le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner comme en attestait l'énorme pile d'enveloppes qui trônait sur son bureau.  
>Elle prenait soin de fuir le regard de Malefoy comme la peste et elle avait le sentiment qu'il en faisait de même. Cette ignorance mutuelle l'arrangeait beaucoup. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rêver à nouveau de lui et surtout pas dans des positions équivoques.<p>

En parlant de regard, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Alex n'avait cessé de lui jeter de petits coups d'œil tout au long de l'après-midi. Elle avait pourtant gardé les yeux résolument baissés sur son courrier. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle était comme ça. Elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à encourager un homme à flirter avec elle.  
>Depuis qu'elle s'était vouée corps et âme à sa carrière, elle avait oublié ce que ça faisait de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Et d'ailleurs, elle n'éprouvait pas le besoin vital d'y remédier. Céleste lui avait souvent reproché cela et avait essayé de lui présenter plusieurs de ses amis, sans résultat. La seule chose qu'Hermione avait gagné de ces rendez-vous arrangés était un pot de marguerites à moitié fanées et un bon de réduction chez Tissard et Brodette.<p>

Alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, Mr Boulard donna le signal de départ en rentrant chez lui. Dès que sa bedaine pendante eut passé la porte, Hermione s'empressa de remettre son bureau en ordre tandis que Malefoy et Alex enfilaient leur manteau.  
>Alors qu'elle attrapait son sac, elle sentit une présence tout près d'elle. Alex la regardait en souriant.<p>

_ Je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir boire un verre avec moi, dit-il tout en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

Sous le coup de la surprise, elle lâcha son sac dont le contenu s'éparpilla sur le sol. Tandis qu'Alex se penchait pour ramasser son agenda, elle plongea sous le bureau pour rassembler les quelques Mornilles qui avaient roulées jusque-là.  
>Lorsqu'elle refit surface, elle n'eut pas besoin de se regarder dans un miroir pour savoir que ses joues étaient devenues aussi colorées qu'un feu de signalisation.<p>

_ Alors, ce verre ? répéta Alex en lui tendant son agenda, le sourire aux lèvres.  
>_ Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-elle avec maladresse tout en rangeant ses pièces. J'ai une amie chez moi et…<br>_ Juste un verre, Hermione.

Elle comprenait tout à fait pourquoi Céleste trouvait ce garçon charmant. Il n'était pas humainement possible de dire non face à un tel sourire.  
>Malefoy n'était pas encore parti. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte en attendant sûrement que Céleste termine de rassembler ses dossiers. Même s'il leur tournait le dos, Hermione était sûre qu'il avait assisté à toute la scène car il avait sur le visage un air railleur qui ne laissait aucune place au doute.<p>

_ Oui, c'est d'accord, allons-y, dit-elle après avoir lancé un regard noir en direction de l'homme blond.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui, Hermione l'entendit émettre un petit rire dédaigneux qui ne manqua pas de l'agacer au plus haut point. Alors qu'elle suivait Alex, elle salua silencieusement Céleste d'un geste de la main auquel la jeune femme répondit par un regard plein de sous-entendus.  
>Alors qu'Hermione allait refermer la porte derrière elle, elle vit les lèvres de son amie former les mots « Embrasse-le ». Elle était tout bonnement incorrigible.<p>

On n'était que le 15 novembre et, pourtant, le froid était mordant en ce début de soirée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Alex voulait l'amener mais, apparemment, ils n'avaient pas besoin de transplaner pour s'y rendre. Après avoir parcouru deux rues, ils arrivèrent devant une porte plutôt délabrée dont la peinture était écaillée par endroit. Était-ce vraiment là où il voulait l'amener boire un verre ? On aurait plutôt dit un coupe-gorge.  
>Alors qu'elle se demandait s'il ne lui faisait pas une blague, Hermione vit Alex sortir sa baguette, regarder à droite et à gauche si personne ne le voyait et dessiner une sorte de cercle sur le bois. Un léger déclic se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.<br>Alex échangea avec elle un regard rassurant et lui fit signe d'entrer à sa suite. Elle s'était attendue à pénétrer dans un pub inquiétant, mais au lieu de ça elle eut la surprise de découvrir une vaste pièce à la décoration branchée.  
>La surprise devait se lire sur son visage car le jeune homme se mit à rire et se pencha à son oreille.<p>

_ C'est un bar très à la mode chez les sorciers, en ce moment. Je viens ici tous les vendredis.  
>_ Je ne connaissais pas…<br>_ C'est normal, c'est une sorte de club privé. Si tu ne connais pas son existence, tu ne peux pas y entrer, lui expliqua-t-il en lui proposant de s'asseoir à une table en hauteur.

Le bar était bondé mais Hermione n'aperçut aucun visage connu. Ce lieu était assez agréable avec ses tables en plexiglas, ses fauteuils de cuir vernis et sa lumière bleutée, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'endroit qu'elle fréquentait habituellement. En fait, ce pub semblait plutôt réservé à des sorciers disposant d'un niveau de vie assez élevé et ce genre de personnes ne figurait pas dans son carnet d'adresses.

Alex parti commander des boissons et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un verre qui semblait rempli d'hydromel et un autre rempli d'un liquide rosé et mousseux.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le verre.  
>_ C'est une invention de la maison de la Bièreaubeurre au jus de cranberries, un régal. Goute, tu verras.<p>

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et sentit avec ravissement le liquide délicieusement chaud et sucré descendre dans sa gorge. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle reposa son verre qu'elle vit qu'Alex n'avait pas touché au sien et qu'il la dévorait des yeux.

_ Ne bouge pas. Tu as de la mousse…

Il approcha sa main de son visage et passa délicatement son pouce sur sa lèvre supérieure. Elle sentie son cœur s'accélérer légèrement au contact de sa peau si chaude. Cet homme était vraiment beau. Peut-être un peu trop.

_ Désolé si je te mets mal à l'aise.  
>_ Non, non, rassure-toi, ça va, dit-elle précipitamment en sachant pertinemment qu'elle pensait exactement le contraire.<p>

Oui, il la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous galant qu'elle n'avait plus aucune idée de quoi dire et quoi faire en présence d'un homme et, en l'occurrence, d'un homme séduisant.

_ Je ne suis pas très douée pour ces choses-là, confia-t-elle en portant à nouveau le liquide à ses lèvres plus machinalement que par vraie soif.  
>_ Moi, je crois que tu es très douée au contraire…<p>

A quoi faisait-il référence au juste ? Fallait-il comprendre autre chose ? Apparemment, oui car elle crut voir ses joues rosir légèrement, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui faire le même effet.

_ Tu as encore de la mousse, lui dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'essuyer, Alex se pencha vers elle, gommant l'espace qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres chaudes et alcoolisées sur les siennes. C'était un baiser très chaste et très doux. Le genre de baisers qu'elle échangeait avec Ron, autrefois.  
>Lorsqu'il rompit leur étreinte, elle n'aurait su dire si c'était la pièce qui était surchauffée ou si c'était elle qui était en train de bouillir sur place. Il lui lança un regard brillant et fit un petit sourire gêné avant de baisser les yeux sur son verre d'hydromel.<p>

_ Je suis désolé, excuse-moi. Tu dois penser que je vais trop vite.

Oui, il allait définitivement trop vite. Mais, malgré tout, ça n'avait rien de désagréable.

_ Non, ne t'excuse pas, c'est…

Le reste de ses paroles s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge. Alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil rapide en direction du bar, elle venait d'apercevoir avec effroi une silhouette parfaitement familière et un visage on ne peut plus identifiable qui regardait dans leur direction.  
>Voyant qu'elle fixait un point derrière lui, Alex se retourna vers le comptoir.<p>

_ Oh, mais c'est Malefoy ! Hey, viens par ici !

Si elle ne savait pas que c'était impossible, elle aurait soupçonné Alex d'être le jumeau de Céleste. C'était tout à fait le genre de situations gênantes que son amie provoquait toujours sans le vouloir.  
>L'homme blond, un Whisky-Pur-Feu à la main, se dirigea vers eux, visiblement à contrecœur. Il avait l'air d'assez mauvaise humeur et Hermione se rappela que Céleste devait lui annoncer le soir-même qu'elle refusait de se fiancer. Connaissant l'orgueil de Malefoy, il avait du très mal prendre et l'avait laissée en plan.<p>

_ Viens, assis-toi ! On ne s'attendait pas à te trouver ici ! s'exclama Alex en lui tapant sur l'épaule.  
>_ Pour tout te dire, moi non plus.<p>

Hermione était persuadée qu'il les avait observés pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Pourquoi ? Elle ne saurait réellement le dire, mais elle avait senti une légère pointe de raillerie dans sa voix lorsqu'il avait répondu à Alex.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? Pourquoi ta copine n'est pas avec toi ? lui demanda ce dernier avec autant de tact qu'un rhinocéros en train de charger.

Apparemment, Hermione avait visé juste. Le visage de Malefoy s'était légèrement assombri lorsque le nom de son amie avait été prononcé. Mais, il ne semblait pas vraiment affecté. En fait, il paraissait plus énervé qu'autre chose. Il but une longue gorgée de whisky avant de répondre.

_ J'avais besoin de boire un verre avant de rentrer chez moi.

Elle avait sûrement du lui annoncer sur le chemin du retour. Pauvre Céleste. Elle devait être dans un état pitoyable et, elle, elle était là, dans ce bar, en train de boire tranquillement un verre et de se faire bécoter. Il fallait absolument qu'elle aille la voir.

_ Je crois que je vais rentrer, dit-elle en adressant à Alex un sourire désolé. Je suis vraiment fatiguée et Ginny m'attend à la maison.  
>_ Oh, déjà ? demanda-t-il, visiblement déçu.<br>_ Ne vas pas la voir, elle va très bien.

Malefoy n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son verre d'alcool. Il avait vu parfaitement clair dans son intention de courir au chevet de Céleste. Mais s'il pensait pouvoir lui interdire d'aller lui rendre visite, c'est qu'il était encore plus stupide qu'elle le croyait.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
>_ Arrêtes, Granger, ne joue pas les imbéciles, lui répondit-il en faisant tourner les glaçons contenus dans son verre avec sa baguette. Je sais que tu es au courant et que tu te dis qu'elle doit être en train de se morfondre chez elle. Mais, crois-moi, elle va très bien.<br>_ Ça j'en doute, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix cassante. Tu l'as quittée, n'est-ce-pas ?  
>_ Je n'ai pas envie d'étaler ma vie privé devant des inconnus, sans vouloir t'offenser, ajouta-il à l'adresse d'Alex qui devait sûrement beaucoup regretter d'avoir invité Malefoy à les rejoindre. Donc, on reprendra cette discussion plus tard, Granger, si tu veux bien. Ou alors même pas du tout. Ton amie se fera sûrement un plaisir de tout te raconter.<br>_ Si je la retrouve dans un sale état, je te promets de te le faire payer.  
>_ Je te le répète, elle va très bien. Crois-moi quand je te dis que tu ne la connais pas comme moi je la connais, dit-il avant de finir son verre d'un seul trait.<p>

Hermione sentit son sang bouillir en elle. Lui, la connaitre mieux qu'elle ? C'était d'une absurdité sans nom. Elle connaissait Céleste depuis trois ans, c'est-à-dire depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que lui qui n'était qu'une vulgaire pièce rapportée.

_ Et, qu'est-ce que tu sais à son sujet que j'ignore ? demanda-t-elle avec agacement.  
>_ Peu importe, répondit-il en se levant précipitamment. Je vous laisse à vos <em>occupations<em>. A demain au Ministère.

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner d'un pas rapide et sortir du bar sans un regard en arrière.

_ Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? s'étonna Alex.  
>_ Aucune idée…<p>

Elle aurait voulu expliquer à Alex qu'essayer de comprendre la psychologie de Malefoy se révélerait absolument inutile, mais, avant qu'elle ait pu émettre le moindre son, il avait fondu sur elle et avait à nouveau emprisonné ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Le second baiser était aussi agréable que le premier. Mais plus long, plus intense. C'était une sensation assez étrange de se laisser embrasser ainsi, dans un lieu inconnu, et par une personne presque étrangère. Mais, bizarrement, Alex la mettait en confiance. Elle avait l'impression de le connaitre alors même qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de vraie conversation sérieuse avec lui, hormis pour le travail.  
>D'un autre côté, elle n'était pas sûre de faire ce qui était le plus raisonnable. C'était un collègue, elle ne devait pas l'oublier et se causer des problèmes au bureau ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses plans.<p>

Alors que le jeune homme approfondissait encore son baiser et commençait à être légèrement envahissant, l'image d'une Céleste en pleurs sembla clignoter dans le cerveau d'Hermione. Elle recula brusquement sa tête et manqua d'envoyer valser sa Bièraubeurre avec son coude.

_ Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, mais je dois absolument rentrer, dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. Mon amie Ginny m'attend à la maison et je ne l'ai pas prévenue que je rentrerais plus tard.  
>_ Je peux te raccompagner, si tu veux, proposa Alex, les yeux plein d'espoir.<br>_ Non, non, répondit-elle précipitamment. C'est très gentil de ta part mais elle doit déjà beaucoup s'inquiéter et...reste pour profiter de ta soirée. On se verra demain au travail.  
>_ Oh euh, bon d'accord…<p>

Il était déçu. Cela se voyait. Mais peu importe, Ginny et Céleste étaient largement plus importante qu'un garçon qu'elle connaissait depuis seulement quelques jours. Et il ne sembla pas beaucoup lui en vouloir car il se leva pour lui déposer un baiser très chaste sur la joue.

_ A demain, jolie Hermione.

Sa bouche s'étira en un grand sourire qui l'aurait sûrement faite fondre si le spectre de l'amitié ne l'avait pas rappelée à l'ordre.  
>Elle se détourna de ce qui aurait probablement été une agréable soirée pour se diriger vers la sortie. Lorsqu'elle enclencha le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte et qu'un froid glacial s'infiltra par toutes les coutures de ses vêtements, elle regretta amèrement la chaleur qui emplissait dans le bar.<p>

La rue était déserte. Ce n'était pas un quartier de Londres très fréquenté en soirée et elle était heureuse de sentir sa baguette magique à travers la doublure de son manteau.  
>Alors qu'elle marchait le long de la rue afin de chercher un endroit un plus discret pour transplaner, des bruits étouffés attirèrent son attention au croisement d'une petite ruelle faiblement éclairée.<p>

Deux hommes se battaient comme des chiffonniers. Ce n'était pas des moldus car leurs deux baguettes étaient à terre et ils en étaient sûrement venus aux poings par la force des choses ou par peur de violer le Code du secret magique.  
>Alors qu'elle allait faire apparaitre un Patronus pour prévenir la brigade d'intervention des aurors, elle reconnut l'un des deux hommes. Ou, du moins, elle était quasiment sûre que c'était lui. Ses cheveux blonds étaient assez reconnaissables mais l'obscurité de la ruelle était traitre. Pourtant, elle était presque certaine que c'était lui.<br>Il empoignait l'homme avec force et essayait de le plaquer contre le mur. Hermione le vit donner un coup de tête à l'individu et elle comprit un quart de seconde plus tard que le craquement simultané était le son qu'avait produit le nez de l'homme lorsqu'il s'était brisé.

Elle porta sa main à sa baguette, prête à les immobiliser quand un coup de poing plus fort que les autres envoya Malefoy rouler à terre. Il ne se releva pas. Gémissant de douleur, ses mains semblaient chercher quelque chose sur le sol, tâtonnant au hasard. Il cherchait sa baguette.  
>Sans hésiter plus longtemps, Hermione sortit la sienne et s'avança vers l'homme dont le nez laissait échapper un flot de sang. Il sembla très surpris et un peu apeuré de la voir. Elle-même n'en menait pas large.<p>

_ Partez ! ordonna-t-elle en essayant de cacher les tremblements de sa voix. Sinon, j'appelle la brigade d'intervention et vous finirez la nuit à Azkaban.

L'homme n'avait pas l'air dangereux. D'ailleurs, son visage ne lui était pas inconnu, mais elle aurait été incapable de l'identifier. Il fit un mouvement pour récupérer sa baguette, mais se ravisa lorsqu'il vit des étincelles sortir de celle d'Hermione.

_ Laissez-moi prendre ma baguette, s'il vous plait… implora-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

Elle le considéra un instant. Il paraissait sincère. Et puis, même s'il tentait quelque chose, elle serait plus rapide que lui et le désarmerait avant qu'il n'essaye quoi que ce soit.

_ Allez-y, et partez.

L'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il ramassa sa baguette et bouscula à moitié Hermione en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes tout en tenant son nez de sa main gauche.

Elle se retrouvait maintenant seule face à Malefoy qui formait une masse sombre sur le bitume glacé. Il continuait à émettre des gémissements étouffés et se tenait le ventre. Visiblement, il souffrait le martyr.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur son visage pour faire disparaitre les traces de sang. Malheureusement, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui pour le moment. Elle avait, bien sûr, toutes les potions de base pour soigner les blessures et pour calmer la douleur chez elle, mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait faire pour soulever Malefoy toute seule s'il restait ainsi prostré. Un sortilège de lévitation aurait été bien pratique mais c'était un sort plutôt risqué à jeter dans une rue du côté moldu de Londres.  
>Ou alors, elle pouvait appeler des médicomages de Ste Mangouste. Oui, c'était une bien meilleure idée.<p>

_ Spero Patronum !

Sa loutre argentée apparue. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite si elle se faisait repérer par un moldu en train de faire de la magie, elle pourrait s'attirer de gros ennuis. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas non plus le sort le plus discret qui soit. Avant qu'elle ne réfléchisse à employer un autre moyen de communication, Malefoy remua plus fortement et parla d'une voix enrouée entre deux râles de douleur.

_ N'appelles personne… Si tu fais ça, je… humpf, je perdrais mon travail…  
>_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas rester là ! dit-elle sans comprendre.<br>_ C'était le…chef du bureau des…aurors.

L'information mit quelques secondes à faire le tour de son cerveau. Pourquoi s'était-il battu avec un haut-responsable du Ministère ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait quitté le bar si précipitamment ?

_ Attends, je ne saisis pas tout là. Il va forcément te dénoncer dès ce soir, ou dès demain matin si tu as de la chance alors, ça ne change rien si je préviens Ste Mangouste, dit-elle tout en faisant disparaitre sa loutre argentée. Tu as besoin de soins et je suis incapable de te ramener toute seule.  
>_ Il ne me dénoncera pas… Je sais des…choses sur lui, lâcha-t-il avant de pousser un grognement.<p>

Cela changeait beaucoup de choses. Si elle prévenait les médicomages, ils feraient sûrement le lien avec l'agression du directeur du bureau des aurors qui devait déjà être à Ste Mangouste depuis plusieurs minutes. Même si elle ne portait pas Malefoy dans son cœur, elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir son arrestation sur la conscience.  
>Et si elle prévenait Céleste ? Non, mauvaise idée. Déjà qu'elle était en train de devenir elle-même la complice d'une agression sur un haut dignitaire, elle n'avait aucune envie que son amie soit mêlée à ça. Résignée, elle se pencha et saisi le bras de Malefoy pour le passer par-dessus son épaule.<p>

_ Je te jure que si j'ai des ennuis par ta faute, tu risques de te faire achever par certains de mes amis…  
>_ Si tu parles de…Potter et Weasley, me voilà…rassuré... parvint-il à rétorquer en se tenant toujours le ventre de la main droite.<br>_ Si tu arrives encore à faire de l'humour, j'imagine que tu peux aussi essayer de te mettre debout, répliqua Hermione en le prenant sous l'épaule droite pour l'aider à se relever.

Il poussa un grognement audible et parvint finalement à se redresser. Il ne tenait pas beaucoup sur ses jambes et il fallait donc qu'elle se dépêche de transplaner avant qu'il ne s'effondre à nouveau.

_ Je vais te donner l'adresse de mon…appartement... Aïe, fais attention !

Elle avait légèrement faibli sous son poids et avait failli le lâcher en entendant ce qu'il venait de lui dire.  
>Il était hors de question qu'elle se rende chez Malefoy. Déjà que le ramener chez elle n'avait rien d'enthousiasmant, si en plus elle allait chez lui, elle se sentirait mal vis-à-vis de Céleste. Même s'il y avait prescription en raison de la situation rocambolesque, elle connaissait assez bien la jeune femme pour savoir qu'elle ne comprendrait pas.<p>

_Non, tu viens chez moi.

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle transplana, Malefoy toujours agrippé à elle.

* * *

><p>Oui, il m'arrive d'être légèrement sadique sur les bords...<p> 


	15. Chapter 16 : Révélations

_Salut mes p'tits lecteurs =)  
>Voila le chapitre 16 ! Désolée, il a été plutôt long à arriver mais avec les fêtes et tout ça... Enfin vous savez ce que c'est !<br>J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier ; en tout cas, il révèle pas mal de choses et, croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises.  
>Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je vous adore =) <em>

_Petites réponses à mes gentils revieweurs non inscrits sur le site :_

_**Guest** : Merci pour ton petit mot d'encouragement, c'est lui qui m'a motivé à terminer le chapitre et à le publier aujourd'hui =) !  
><strong>Fanny<strong> : Contente qu'il t'ai plu, j'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi ! =) En tout cas, merci pour ta gentille review et merci merci merci de me lire !  
><strong>gruvioler<strong> : Je vois que je t'ai fait te poser des questions lol, alors tu risques d'être satisfait(e) car les réponses (pas toutes quand même) sont dans le nouveau chapitre (qui vient d'être publié). Merci beaucoup pour ta review, pour ta gentillesse et aussi pour tes encouragements par rapport à mon concours =)  
><em>

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture =) Essayez de ne pas trop me détester !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 16 : Révélations<strong>

* * *

><p>_Hermione ?! Qu'est-ce qu...<p>

Lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle le soir, Hermione avait toujours l'habitude de transplaner directement dans son salon. C'était beaucoup plus rapide et, au moins, elle ne risquait jamais de se faire voir par l'un de ses voisins moldu. Elle ne dérogeait à cette règle que lorsque Ginny séjournait chez elle.  
>Pourtant, ce soir, elle ne respecta rien de tout ceci. Ce soir, il y avait prescription. Une prescription bien difficile à soutenir.<p>

_ Ginny, aide-moi à le mettre sur le canapé.

La jeune femme eut un léger temps d'hésitation puis se précipita pour lui venir en aide. Elle était déjà en pyjama. Ou bien elle ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée, ce qui était fort probable.  
>A deux elles parvinrent à hisser Malefoy sur le canapé, ignorant les quelques jurons qui sortirent de sa bouche sous le coup de la douleur.<br>Hermione avait parfaitement conscience que la situation devait paraitre très étrange vue de l'extérieur, mais ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour fournir des explications.

_ Accio potions !

Des bruits de verres qui s'entrechoquent se firent entendre et, quelques secondes plus tard, trois fioles voletèrent dans les airs pour atterrir dans sa main. Malefoy continuait à gémir, la main crispée sur son ventre. Hermione commençait à regretter de ne pas l'avoir conduit immédiatement à Ste Mangouste. Si son état était trop préoccupant, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour lui et se verrait dans l'obligation d'alerter des médicomages. Ou pire, elle se retrouverait avec son cadavre sur les bras et n'aurait d'autre choix que de le donner à manger au chat-serpillière pour effacer toutes les traces.

Elle saisit la chemise du jeune homme et entreprit de détacher les boutons un par un. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et les plaintes de Malefoy ne l'incitaient pas au calme.

_ Tu ne veux pas accélérer un peu le mouvement ? lui fit remarquer Ginny tout en regardant le visage du blessé qui avait viré au vert. Je crois qu'il va vomir.

Sans plus attendre, Hermione attrapa les pans du vêtement et tira dessus d'un cou sec. Les derniers boutons qui étaient restés bien en place s'arrachèrent sous la pression et roulèrent ici où là.  
>Ses yeux se posèrent sur le torse de Malefoy. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un ayant une peau si pâle et immaculée. Elle se sentie soudain embarrassée que Ginny soit à ses côtés à cet instant. D'ailleurs, elle l'entendit remuer à côté d'elle mais n'osa pas la regarder de peur que celle-ci ne remarque sa gêne.<p>

_ Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir pourquoi il est ici avec nous ? l'interrogea Ginny en se plaçant debout derrière le canapé.  
>_ Non, tu ne veux pas le savoir, lui répondit Hermione en se disant qu'elle lui expliquerait tout plus tard.<p>

Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se lancer dans le récit des évènements. A vue d'oeil, rien ne laissait croire que Malefoy était blessé. Pourtant, à en juger par ses gémissements de douleur et son visage luisant de sueur, quelque chose n'allait pas, assurément.  
>Elle approcha doucement la main de sa poitrine et, à peine l'avait-elle effleurée qu'il poussa un nouveau juron.<p>

_ En tout cas, il a un drôle de langage pour quelqu'un qui a grandit dans un manoir, fit remarquer Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>_ La fer... commença-t-il entre deux respirations saccadées.<br>_ Je crois qu'il a des côtes cassées, le coupa Hermione. Si ce n'est que ça, une simple potion va tout arranger.

Elle se sentie tout à coup rassurée. C'était moins grave qu'elle ne l'avait cru ; quelques gorgées de potion et il serait déjà sur pieds le lendemain matin.  
>Alors qu'elle se saisissait de l'une des fioles contenant un liquide bleuté, elle entendit un bruit de porte provenant du fond du couloir. Elle se tourna alors vers Ginny avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, en quête d'explications.<p>

_ Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié de te dire que Ron était passé nous voir. Je l'ai invité à diner avec nous, sans savoir que tu ramènerais toi-même un invité surprise... ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard pénétrant.  
>_ Ne te fais pas d'idée, répondit précipitamment Hermione. Je l'ai trouvé en revenant du travail. Crois-moi, je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur.<br>_ J'ai raté quelque chose ?

Ron se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, habillé d'un t-shirt à l'effigie de son équipe de Quidditch favorite. Il avait le visage soucieux de quelqu'un qui s'attend à apprendre quelque chose de désagréable. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas encore voir Malefoy allongé sur le canapé de là où il était.

_ C'est un euphémisme, lâcha Ginny en lançant un regard amusé à Hermione.

Il sembla enfin s'apercevoir qu'elle était assise auprès d'une personne et contourna le sofa. Lorsqu'il aperçu l'homme blond, son visage changea littéralement de couleur.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, lui ?  
>_ Il est venu partager le repas de l'amitié, ça ne se voit pas ? D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui a apporté le dessert, répondit Ginny en pouffant légèrement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.<br>_ Je l'ai trouvé en rentrant du travail, il s'était battu avec un homme à la sortie d'un bar, dit Hermione en guise d'explication.

Elle estimait préférable de ne pas révéler l'identité de l'individu en question. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la réaction de ce dernier très étrange. S'il était bel et bien le chef des aurors, pourquoi avait-il détalé comme un lapin ? Il suffisait d'un simple coup de baguette de sa part et tout un escadron d'aurors aurait débarqué dans la minute pour lui venir en aide. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait. Pire, il s'était enfui comme un enfant pris en faute.

Malefoy avait peut-être dit vrai. Il savait peut-être quelque chose de compromettant sur cet homme et lui faisait du chantage. Mais pourquoi s'étaient-ils battus ? Qui des deux hommes avait déclenché la rixe ?

_ Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir conduit à Ste Mangouste ? lui demanda Ron en la faisant sortir de ses réflexions.  
>_ C'est compliqué à expliquer... Il n'avait pas envie de s'attirer des ennuis, répondit-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle avait été d'une générosité folle.<p>

Elle se sentit mal à l'aise devant le regard étrange que son ami lui lança. Avait-elle eu vraiment d'autres choix que de le ramener ? Elle n'allait pas le laisser agonisant dans la rue. Non, elle savait qu'elle avait agit de la bonne manière ; déjà, parce qu'elle était sûre que Céleste lui aurait reproché de ne pas lui être venue en aide et, ensuite, parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour elle.

C'était peut-être absurde de penser cela, puisqu'il s'agissait de Malefoy, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il n'était plus aussi insensible qu'avant. Peut-être qu'elle se trompait. Pourtant, il ne serait pas le seul à avoir été changé par la guerre.

_ Granger... Est-ce que tu as laissé... ta cervelle dans ce bar ? haleta-t-il en serrant les dents. Tu attends qu... ?  
>_ Ne fais pas le difficile, j'aurais pu tout aussi bien te laisser dans cette ruelle, lui assena-t-elle sèchement, contredisant exactement ce qu'elle venait de se dire à elle-même, tout en faisant apparaitre un verre d'un coup de baguette.<p>

Elle y versa délicatement le contenu de la fiole en prenant bien garde de ne pas en renverser et l'approcha maladroitement du visage de Malefoy. Le liquide fumait légèrement, rappelant un peu l'aspect vaporeux du Poussos que Harry avait été obligé d'ingurgiter durant leur deuxième année à Poudlard.

Voyant que Malefoy n'était pas vraiment en état de s'administrer lui-même le remède, elle passa la main sous sa nuque et porta le verre à ses lèvres. Chaque gorgée semblait être une épreuve. Lorsqu'il eut avalé la dernière goutte du liquide, un haut le cœur le secoua et sa tête retomba lourdement sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

_ Tout devrait être ressoudé dans une heure, lui dit-elle tout en versant le contenu de la seconde fiole dans le verre. Ca, c'est pour la douleur.

Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir préparé quelques potions de ce genre, juste au cas où. Elle était pourtant loin d'imaginer qu'elles serviraient à soigner Malefoy.  
>Après lui avoir fait ingérer le second liquide, elle vit le corps du jeune homme se détendre et ses pupilles se rétracter légèrement. Il la regardait maintenant avec des yeux fixes. Son visage était toujours brillant de sueur mais ses traits s'étaient apaisés.<br>Alors qu'elle détachait presque instinctivement son regard du sien, elle se saisit de la troisième fiole.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement méfiante.  
>_ Une potion pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.<br>_ Je n'en veux pas. Je veux rentrer chez moi dès que mes côtes se seront ressoudées.  
>_ Comme tu voudras.<p>

Plus vite Malefoy quitterait son appartement, mieux cela vaudrait, surtout vis-à-vis de Céleste. Elle aurait été assez mal à l'aise d'être obligée d'avouer à son amie que l'homme avait passé la nuit chez elle.  
>Elle croisa son regard une nouvelle fois. Il semblait soudain soucieux, ce qui rappela à Hermione la cause première de sa présence dans son salon.<p>

_ Est-ce que tu comptes enfin m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es battu avec le ch... avec cet homme ? se corrigea-t-elle d'elle-même en voyant le regard chargé d'éclairs que Malefoy venait de lui lancer.

Il sembla la considérer un moment, la jaugeant du regard comme s'il essayait de savoir si elle était digne de recevoir cette information. Après un court silence, il lâcha un "Non" d'une voix sans appel et porta son attention sur le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée à quelques mètres du canapé.

_ Alors, dis-moi au moins si Céleste va bien, le pria-t-elle tout en commençant à perdre patience. C'est à cause d'elle que tu t'es battu avec cet homme ?

Il lâcha un petit rire sarcastique, suivit d'un deuxième "Non". Étonnamment, il paraissait sincère. Elle aurait pourtant juré que l'altercation avait tout à voir avec son amie.

_ Tu ne sais répondre que ça ? grommela-t-elle tout en réfrénant une puissante envie de le prendre par les épaules et de le secouer.  
>_ Non, répondit Malefoy avec un sourire satisfait.<p>

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de lui envoyer une injure au visage. De toute évidence, elle ne tirerait rien de lui. Alors, qu'elle se mettait debout, s'apprêtant à rejoindre Ron et Ginny à la cuisine, il se décida enfin à parler.

_ Oublis ce que tu as vu ce soir.

Elle le fixa l'espace d'un instant avant de répondre. Ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre, c'est plutôt une demande qu'il lui faisait.

_ Et pourquoi ça ? C'est moi qui t'ai sorti du pétrin, non ? lui demanda-t-elle en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.  
>_ Parce que ce n'est ni dans ton intérêt, ni dans le mien. Si tu le répétais à quelqu'un, ça ficherait tout en l'air et puis, tu t'attirerais de gros ennuis.<br>_ Ça ficherait quoi en l'air ? Quels gros ennuis ? répéta-t-elle, son cerveau tournant à plein régime.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui lancer un regard assassin, signe qu'il fallait qu'elle lâche le morceau. Puis, il reporta son attention sur la cheminée. Elle voyait les flammes se refléter dans ses yeux gris. Les flammes… L'espace d'un instant, elle se retrouva projetée sept années en arrière, dans une Salle sur Demande incendiée, respirant un air toxique et saturé, essayant d'échapper à des créatures de feu progressant à une vitesse phénoménale. Ce soir là, ils avaient tous failli mourir. Lui, plus que les autres. Et si Harry ne l'avait pas secouru, il ne serait pas allongé sur son canapé en cet instant.

Elle ne sut pas vraiment s'il pensait à la même chose qu'elle mais lorsqu'elle refit surface, ses yeux gris étaient toujours fixés sur l'âtre. Pensait-il à Céleste ?

_ Pour une raison qui m'échappe, commença-t-elle en rompant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce, Céleste t'aime beaucoup et tu ne dois pas prendre son refus pour du désintérêt. C'est quelqu'un de...  
>_ Mais, de quoi est-ce que tu me parles ? la coupa-t-il en la regardant comme si elle sortait d'un asile de fous.<p>

Elle le considéra un instant. Il devait encore se moquer d'elle. Pourtant, il avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

_ Tu as bien demandé Céleste en mariage, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a refusé et c'est pour ça que…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. A peine l'avait-elle commencée que la réponse s'était imposée d'elle-même. L'expression de sincère incrédulité qui était apparue sur le visage de Malefoy était plus révélatrice que n'importe quelle parole.

_ Attends… Tu es en train de me dire que tu croyais que j'allais me marier avec elle ? répéta-t-il, ses lèvres formant un rictus bizarre.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de saisir toute l'ampleur de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à apprendre.

_ Tout à l'heure, au bar, tu m'as bien dit que tu savais qu'elle m'avait tout raconté… De quoi est-ce que tu parlais si ce n'était pas de ça ?

Malefoy se redressa légèrement, calant son bras sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Il semblait maintenant vaguement intéressé et même…amusé.

_ Je crois que tu dois avoir une conversation avec cette fille. Il n'a jamais été question de mariage, dit-il en lâchant un petit rire de mépris.  
>_ Alors, explique-moi.<p>

Elle détestait avoir à faire ça. Pourtant, la curiosité lui vrillait les entrailles. La peur aussi. La peur de découvrir que son amie n'était pas celle qu'elle croyait être.

Il parut hésiter. Peut-être se demandait-il ce qu'il aurait à gagner à lui fournir les réponses qu'elle attendait, mis à part la satisfaction de lui révéler des choses que, pour une fois, elle ignorait.

_ D'accord, je vais te le dire, mais tu ne me poseras aucune question sur mes motivations, sinon, je pourrais très bien décider de te réduire au silence, lui dit-il en la fixant intensément.  
>_ Je crois que tu n'es pas vraiment en position de me menacer, lui répondit-elle en mettant dans sa voix autant de mépris que dans son regard. Mais, d'accord, pas de question.<br>_ Je crois que tu devrais t'installer plus confortablement, ça risque d'être un peu long, lui dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle retenait son souffle. Elle vit Ron passer discrètement la tête par la porte de la cuisine et lui lança un rapide clin d'œil pour lui signaler que tout allait bien. Malefoy semblait avoir remarqué qu'ils étaient épiés car son regard était résolument fixé sur les flammes et il paraissait attendre que la porte se renferme.  
>Pourtant, lorsque le bruit caractéristique de la poignée se fit entendre, il ne détourna pas les yeux de la cheminée. Cinq secondes passèrent. Puis, dix. Au moment où Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche pour le ramener à la réalité, il la devança.<p>

_ Cela faisait à peu près deux ans que j'essayais d'entrer au Ministère quand j'ai appris que le service de Coopération magique internationale cherchait un collaborateur, commença-t-il sans lâcher les flammes des yeux. Comme je savais qu'avec le nom que j'ai je ne ferais pas le poids face aux autres candidats au poste, j'ai payé ton amie pour qu'elle fasse disparaitre toutes les autres candidatures et qu'elle fasse croire à son chef que j'étais le seul à vouloir le poste.  
>_ Tu l'as soudoyée ? s'indigna Hermione en essayant d'ignorer la boule qui s'était insidieusement formée dans sa gorge.<br>_ Laisse moi finir, Granger, lui ordonna Malefoy d'une voix cassante avant de poursuivre comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Je disais donc que je l'ai payée et qu'elle a parfaitement rempli sa mission. J'ai été engagé et tout se passait comme prévu.  
>_ Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passait comme prévu ?<p>

Il ne répondit rien mais le regard noir qu'il lui lança ne pouvait pas être plus explicite. Elle détestait se faire rabrouer ainsi par lui, comme si elle était une gamine prise en faute. Malefoy l'ignora lorsqu'elle leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération et poursuivit son récit.

_ Tout se passait très bien, mais elle a commencé à se méfier de moi et à me faire du chantage. Elle me menaçait de tout raconter à Boulard et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me faire virer. L'argent ne l'intéressait plus, alors j'ai trouvé une nouvelle sorte de dédommagement.

Il leva les yeux vers Hermione et, soudain, elle eut peur de comprendre.

_ Ne me dis pas que… Comment est-ce que tu peux encore te regarder dans une glace ? lui cracha-t-elle au visage alors que la boule coincée dans sa gorge devenait de plus en plus douloureuse.  
>_ Elle était tout à fait consentante, tu peux me croire, dit-il en guise de défense, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver le sentiment de vide que ressentait Hermione en cet instant. Et moi, ça me permettait de rester en poste et de garder l'œil sur certaines personnes sans éveiller les soupçons. On a fait ça pendant quelques mois, jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. Et là, tout a changé.<p>

Il s'arrêta de parler, guettant sa réaction. Mais elle était incapable de réagir. Elle ne comprenait pas encore très bien ce que Malefoy était en train de lui expliquer, mais elle savait que rien de bon ne pouvait en ressortir. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il lui parlait d'une personne totalement étrangère. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas le fait que Céleste ai entretenu une relation purement physique avec Malefoy qui était le plus étonnant puisqu'elle avait toujours été attirée par les beaux garçons. Ce qui était profondément déstabilisant, en revanche, c'était qu'elle avait obtenu cela dans le contexte malsain du chantage et ce n'était pas vraiment l'image que se faisait Hermione d'une femme qui se respecte.

_ Continue, lui commanda-t-elle en essayant de ne laisser transparaitre aucune émotion.

Il l'observa quelques secondes avec un air sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas avant de reprendre son explication là où il l'avait laissée.

_ Quand tu es revenue, elle a totalement changé de comportement. Elle est devenue vraiment flippante. Quand tu n'étais pas là, elle était normale, aussi indifférente que d'habitude. Mais dès que tu étais dans les parages, elle se mettait à vouloir m'embrasser en public, à me prendre la main… On aurait dit qu'elle faisait un dédoublement de personnalité, expliqua-t-il avec une grimace de répulsion. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter son petit jeu agaçant, mais elle me menaçait de me dénoncer, alors je n'ai plus rien dit, jusqu'à hier soir.  
>_ Attends, il y a quelque chose que je ne saisis pas bien là-dedans, l'interrompit Hermione alors qu'elle essayait de démêler les nœuds qui s'étaient formés dans son cerveau. Si elle te dénonçait à Boulard, cela aurait été admettre qu'elle avait menti elle aussi en faisant disparaitre toutes les autres candidatures, et elle aurait été renvoyée aussi.<br>_ Elle ne parlait pas de me dénoncer à Boulard mais à d'autres personnes très haut placées. Mais je ne veux pas rentrer là-dedans, je te l'ai dis, moins tu en sauras et mieux ça vaudra.

_ Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'inquiètes de mon bien-être ? lâcha-t-elle en lui jetant un regard en biais.  
>_ Depuis que j'ai quelques amis qui seraient capables de m'arracher les tripes s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.<p>

C'était de loin l'information la plus déstabilisante qu'elle avait reçue de la soirée. Qui, parmi ses amis, était devenu proche de Malefoy au point de manigancer des choses avec lui ?

_ Tu ne peux pas me dire une chose pareille sans me fournir d'explications, lui dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Tu ne peux pas.  
>_ Si, je le peux, la preuve.<p>

Il maintint son regard. Elle n'avait plus l'impression de parler avec Drago Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas qui était cette personne mais c'était définitivement un autre homme qui discutait tranquillement avec elle.

_ Je continue, l'informa-t-il d'une voix sans appel. Hier soir, j'ai décidé de taper du poing sur la table. Je sentais qu'elle devenait instable et j'avais peur qu'elle foute en l'air toute l'opération.  
>_ Quoi ? Elle est au courant ? demanda précipitamment Hermione en sentant la boule dans sa gorge se rappeler à son bon souvenir.<br>_ Bien sûr. Sinon, je n'aurais pas été aussi patient avec elle, expliqua-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un geste rapide. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait raconté que j'étais rentré au Ministère en soudoyant un employé et que si je ne voulais pas qu'elle raconte tout le reste, je devais jouer le jeu et faire semblant d'être en couple avec elle en ta présence. J'ai refusé, en sachant très bien qu'elle ne te dirait rien du tout sous peine d'être écartée de la mission et je l'ai laissée en plan.  
>_ Je ne comprends plus rien…<br>_ Crois-moi, elle n'était pas désespérée quand je suis parti. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a raconté sur nous mais tout est faux. Et c'est quand tu m'as demandé si je l'avais quittée, dans ce bar, que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Mais j'avais d'autres soucis plus importants ce soir.  
>_ Elle ne m'a… elle ne m'a rien dit du tout concernant ton arrivée au Ministère, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix faible.<p>

Tout ce qu'elle avait cru vrai était en fait un énorme mensonge. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Céleste avait-elle inventé tout cela ? L'histoire d'amour, la bague, les fiançailles… Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens.

_ Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait inventé tout ça ? lui demanda-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.  
>_ Aucune idée. Peut-être pour essayer d'oublier que sa vie est misérable et pathétique, lâcha-t-il avec un rictus empreint de méchanceté. Tu connais ça, non ?<p>

Apparemment, c'était trop lui demander que de rester quelqu'un de civilisé durant vingt minutes d'affilée.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes insinuations, répondit-elle avec mépris. Je crois que ta vie est bien plus pathétique que la mienne. Moi, au moins, je n'utilise pas mon corps comme monnaie d'échange.  
>_ C'est ça qui te chagrine dans toute cette histoire ? s'écria-t-il en dévoilant ses dents blanches.<br>_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça.  
>_ Si, je crois que ça te gêne que les autres aient une vie sexuelle et pas toi.<br>_ Je te demande pardon ? s'indigna-t-elle en se relevant à moitié. Déjà, je te trouve bien sûr de toi en disant ça. Et ensuite, si tu crois que c'est ça qui me tracasse dans tout ce que tu viens de me dire, c'est que tu me connais extrêmement mal.

Elle était maintenant debout. Malefoy leva les yeux vers elle, un sourire en coin barrant le côté gauche de son visage. Visiblement, cette situation était ce qu'il considérait comme étant le comble de l'amusement.

_ Tu as raison, admit-il en reportant son attention sur l'âtre où, désormais, seuls des cendres incandescentes diffusaient une lumière rougeoyante. Je dois mal te connaitre.  
>_ C'est certain, lui asséna-t-elle d'une voix sèche.<p>

Un silence lourd s'abattît entre eux, seulement entrecoupé des bruits de couverts que faisaient les fourchettes de Ginny et Ron dans leur assiette et qui se répercutaient jusqu'au salon.

_ J'aimerais te demander deux dernières choses, lâcha-t-elle en regardant en direction de Malefoy.  
>_ Je t'écoute.<br>_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as raconté que tu étais entré au Ministère pour essayer de dominer les gens que tu estimes responsables de la mort de ton père ?  
>_ Je ne les « estime » pas responsables, ils le sont, corrigea-t-il d'un air sombre. Et je t'ai dit ça pour éviter que tu te doutes de la réelle raison de ma présence au sein du Ministère. Et ça a marché n'est-ce pas ?<br>_ C'est vrai, fut-elle obligée d'admettre. Et j'ai une dernière question, ensuite je te laisserais te reposer. Tu étais en colère contre Alex quand on a quitté le bureau de Ludo Verpey, et tu m'as dit que tu ne l'aimais pas car il s'était vaguement intéressé à Céleste. Mais si tu n'avais vraiment aucun intérêt pour elle, pourquoi cette réaction ?  
>_ J'ai dit ça pour que tu ne me pose pas de question. Je ne l'aime pas, un point c'est tout, et il n'y a pas besoin de filles dans l'histoire pour que ça soit justifié. Je sais que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de confiance et je trouve qu'il est un peu trop curieux. Je pense qu'il essaye de savoir ce que l'on manigance, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se soit rapproché de toi pour obtenir des informations. Il doit croire que tu es dans la confidence.<br>_ Ou peut-être que tu es simplement paranoïaque.  
>_ Non, je pense que je suis mieux renseigné que toi, Granger. Je suis presque sûr qu'il va essayer de t'utiliser.<br>_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en sentant la colère monter en elle. C'est totalement ridicule de penser qu'un homme puisse s'intéresser sincèrement à moi, c'est ça ?  
>_ Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est loin d'être b…<br>_ Dès que tu pourras te mettre debout, tu peux partir, moi je vais manger, le coupa-t-elle avec brusquerie en se dirigeant vers la cuisine sans lui lancer un seul regard.

Ron et Ginny étaient déjà à table. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, ils levèrent la tête dans sa direction et elle vit immédiatement à leur regard qu'ils avaient parlé d'elle, ce qui ne fit rien pour apaiser son humeur massacrante.  
>Elle prit soin de refermer la porte derrière elle et s'installa devant la seule assiette encore vide. Durant une bonne minute, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fit tomber sa fourchette que Ginny se décida à briser le silence.<p>

_ Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais prévenir Céleste ?  
>_ Non.<p>

C'était vraiment la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire pour le moment. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi celle qui se disait être son amie lui avait menti sans vergogne durant des semaines. Et soudain, elle repensa à ce que Malefoy avait dit à propos de ces « amis » qui lui arracheraient les tripes s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Soudain, un immense sentiment de solitude s'empara d'elle, comme quand elle était rentrée des Etats-Unis, mais avec une intensité cent fois décuplée.

Sa détresse devait se lire sur son visage car elle aperçue Ron et Ginny échanger un regard inquiet.

_ Si j'étais toi, je n'écouterais pas trop ce que raconte Malefoy, lui conseilla la jeune femme tout en se servant un peu de hachis.  
>_ Vous avez entendu ce qu'il m'a dit ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Ron du coin de l'œil.<br>_ Non, mais, visiblement, ce que tu as appris n'a pas l'air de beaucoup te plaire…  
>_ Non, pas du tout.<br>_ Depuis quand est-ce que les paroles de Malefoy sont dignes de foi ? demanda Ron en piquant sa fourchette dans un brocolis.  
>_ Depuis qu'il me donne les explications que tout le monde ici refuse de me donner, répondit-elle en reposant son couteau sur la table plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.<p>

Elle se leva pour attraper un yaourt dans le frigo et, sans même avoir besoin de se retourner pour vérifier, elle eut la quasi-certitude qu'ils échangeaient des regards derrière son dos.  
>Lorsqu'elle reprit place autour de la table, Ginny posa sa fourchette et la regarda droit dans les yeux.<p>

_ Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Tu peux nous le dire, tu sais.  
>_ Tout va bien, je ne veux pas en parler.<p>

Comment leur dire, sans rien leur révéler, qu'elle avait l'impression d'être entourée par une colonie de dissimulateurs ? Faisaient-ils eux-mêmes partis de ces « amis » qu'elle avait désormais en commun avec Malefoy ?

C'était tellement difficile à croire. Quels que soient ses projets, cela ne devait pas être quelque chose de fondamentalement mauvais si certains de ses amis y étaient mêlés. Mais, peu importe, elle en avait assez d'avoir l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse et elle était bien décidée à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Voyant qu'ils ne tireraient rien d'elle, Ron et Ginny s'étaient mis à discuter de leur journée respective, tout en mangeant une mousse au chocolat. Hermione, elle, n'avait aucune envie de participer à la conversation. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l'idée que, peut-être, ils étaient au courant de choses qu'elle ignorait.  
>Tandis qu'elle se levait pour prendre un fruit dans le réfrigérateur, Ginny se lança dans une liste énumérative particulièrement fastidieuse de tous les invités attendus à son mariage, ce qui détendit sensiblement l'atmosphère.<p>

Alors qu'Hermione finissait son dernier quartier d'orange, elle eut la surprise de voir Ron s'empourprer violemment à l'évocation du nom de Padma Patil et leva un sourcil interrogateur qui ne manqua pas de le faire rougir d'avantage.

_ J'ai… j'ai vu Padma aujourd'hui à la boutique. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas croisés et… j'ai été un parfait idiot, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, les yeux rivés sur sa petite cuillère.  
>_ Laisse-moi deviner, tu lui as fait le coup du vomi ? demanda Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>_ Quoi ? Non ! s'indigna Ron en jetant à sa sœur un regard de reproches. Non, j'ai juste été incapable d'aligner trois mots. Elle me plait vraiment, vous voyez… Ça m'a vraiment fait bizarre de la revoir.  
>_ Et bien, elle vient au mariage, alors c'est l'occasion de reprendre contact, lui dit sa sœur en lui tapotant gentiment le bras. Tu as deux semaines pour te préparer psychologiquement à ne pas te comporter comme un inadapté social.<br>_ Merci de ton soutien, lui répondit Ron en faisant semblant de l'assommer avec la carafe d'eau.  
>_ Je t'en prie.<p>

Habituellement, Hermione n'aurait pu s'empêcher de rire devant cet échange. Mais, ce soir, elle n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à cela. Elle ne cessait de ressasser sa conversation avec Malefoy et elle ne savait pas ce qui la rendait la plus mal : les mensonges de Céleste ou la possibilité qu'un groupe secret se soit formé sans qu'elle soit au courant.

Elle désirait presque ne jamais avoir eu cette discussion. On ne peut pas se sentir mal à propos de quelque chose que l'on ignore. Mais il était trop tard et, maintenant, elle devait découvrir ce qu'on lui cachait délibérément.

Le repas terminé, elle se leva et débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette. Avant de partir, Ron la serra brièvement dans ses bras et lui fit un clin d'œil. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se demanda s'il n'était pas au courant de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Lorsqu'il eut transplané, elle se retrouva encore plus troublée qu'auparavant. Ron était-il dans la confidence ?  
>Cela la rendait malade de ne pas savoir et l'idée de secouer Malefoy comme un prunier jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau lui traversa brièvement l'esprit.<p>

_ Allez, viens, avec un peu de chance il aura disparu quand on entrera dans le salon, lui dit Ginny avec lui prenant le bras.

Elle avait l'air de croire que c'était la présence de Malefoy qui la préoccupait à ce point. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin de la vérité. Ce n'était pas lui le problème, c'était plutôt les autres. Elle avait l'horrible sensation qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne et que, aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre, Malefoy était le seul à être honnête avec elle. Oui, c'était totalement dingue.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le salon, Hermione fut frappée par l'absence presque totale de lumière. Seules quelques cendres rougeoyantes éclairaient encore l'âtre, si bien que cela donnait à la pièce un étrange éclairage.  
>Elle s'approcha lentement du canapé et se pencha légèrement par-dessus le dossier pour voir si Malefoy était toujours la. Il était là. Et il semblait s'être endormi.<p>

Ginny se pencha à son tour et étouffa un rire dans sa main. Force était de constater que la situation l'amusait et Hermione ne pouvait pas nier que si on lui avait dit le matin même que Malefoy passerait la nuit dans son appartement, elle ne l'aurait pas cru, tant la chose était rocambolesque.  
>Elle fit signe à la jeune femme de la suivre dans le couloir et lorsqu'elles furent toutes les deux dans la chambre d'Hermione, Ginny se mit à rire librement.<p>

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris comme ça ?  
>_ La question la plus importante, c'est pourquoi toi tu ne ris pas ? demanda Ginny en lui retournant la question. Cette soirée est vraiment trop bizarre ! Tu as Malefoy qui dort sur ton canapé, moi ça me fait rire tellement c'est absurde.<br>_ Moi je ne trouve pas ça drôle, dit-elle dans un souffle en se laissant tomber sur le lit.  
>_ Bon, maintenant que Ron est parti, dis moi ce qu'il y a, la pria Ginny en s'asseyant à ses côtés.<p>

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle se décida à lui répondre, et lui raconta seulement ce que Malefoy lui avait appris sur Céleste, sans pour autant dévoiler son implication dans une quelconque mission.

_ Tu es sûre de ça ? lui demanda Ginny d'un air sceptique. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle t'aurait menti là-dessus si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, je trouve ça un peu étrange.  
>_ Oui, j'en suis sûre, déclara Hermione en regrettant, pour une fois, de ne pas avoir tort. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait eut à gagner à me raconter des histoires.<br>_ Mouais.

Elle n'avait plus du tout envie de parler de tout ça. La seule chose qu'elle désirait plus que tout, c'était dormir pour ne plus avoir à y penser. Et demain, elle aurait une petite discussion avec Céleste.

_ Bon, je vais te laisser tranquille, murmura Ginny en se levant doucement du lit.

Elle devait avoir remarqué qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule et elle lui en était très reconnaissante. Pourtant, un léger sentiment de culpabilité vint l'envahir en voyant le regard triste de Ginny alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre.

_ Attends ! J'ai oublié de te dire, commença Hermione avec un léger sourire. J'ai vu quelqu'un ce soir. Il m'a…invitée à boire un verre et j'ai dit oui.  
>_ Oh mais c'est génial ! s'écria Ginny en retrouvant toute sa bonne humeur. C'était bien ? Il s'appelle comment ?<br>_ Il s'appelle Alex et il travaille avec moi au Ministère. Il est vraiment gentil.  
>_ Vous vous êtes embrassés ? demanda-t-elle avec une avidité non dissimulée.<br>_ Je garde ça pour moi, lui répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire mystérieux.  
>_ Ça, ça veut dire oui ! s'exclama Ginny en levant le poing en l'air comme si elle se trouvait dans les gradins en train d'assister à un match de Quidditch.<p>

Pour la toute première fois de la soirée, Hermione ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Et ce fut le seul moment où elle ne pensa plus, le temps de quelques minutes, aux révélations de Malefoy.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle parcourait les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de son bureau, Hermione pria le ciel que Céleste ne soit pas déjà arrivée. La voir après ce qu'elle avait appris la veille était comme une sorte d'épreuve c'était comme si elle s'apprêtait à revoir une connaissance qu'elle avait perdue de vue depuis de nombreuses années.<p>

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le service, Céleste était assise à son bureau, comme à son habitude. Elle n'avait pas l'air très en forme.

_ Hermione, dit-elle en levant les yeux sur son amie. Il m'a quitté hier soir.

Hermione considéra son amie durant quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité. Comment pouvait-elle mentir avec un tel aplomb ? S'en était tout bonnement insupportable.

_ Ne te fatigue pas, je sais que tu n'étais pas en couple avec Malefoy, lâcha-t-elle assez sèchement. Il m'a tout raconté hier soir.

Avant cela, elle avait encore de l'espoir. Elle avait l'espoir que Céleste ait bel et bien dit vrai et que Malefoy ai tout inventé. Mais la réaction de son amie lui confirma ce qu'elle redoutait.  
>Céleste devint blême, puis écarlate et, enfin baissa les yeux.<br>Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer instantanément et battit rapidement les paupières pour empêcher les larmes de venir troubler sa vue.

_ Alors c'est bien vrai, réalisa-t-elle en détournant son regard de la jeune femme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tous ces mensonges ? Tu croyais que ça allait rester secret ?  
>_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Céleste, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je voulais être celle qui réussissait pour une fois. Toi, tu n'as qu'à claquer des doigts et on te demande de partir à Washington… Tu as toujours les meilleurs postes, les meilleures opportunités. Et moi, je reste l'assistante qui porte les dossiers…<p>

Elle lâcha un sanglot. Instinctivement, Hermione la prit dans ses bras. C'était assez contradictoire avec toute la rancœur et l'incompréhension qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, mais la peine de Céleste paraissait si profonde qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester de marbre.

_ Pour une fois, je voulais… avoir quelque chose que tu n'avais pas, ajouta la jeune femme entre deux sanglots.  
>_ Je n'ai pas à te juger sur ce que tu as fait avec Malefoy, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de me mentir comme ça, lui dit doucement Hermione en se reculant légèrement pour regarder Céleste dans les yeux. Je pensais qu'on était assez amies pour que tu te confie à moi. Si tu m'en avais parlé, je t'aurais dit que tu n'as rien à m'envier.<br>_ Je suis vraiment désolée… Je me sens vraiment comme la pire des idiotes. Est-ce qu'on est toujours amies ? demanda-t-elle, des larmes coulant toujours le long de ses joues.  
>_ Oui, répondit Hermione tout en essayant de se convaincre qu'éprouver de la rancune ne servirait à rien dans le cas présent. Mais je ne veux plus que tu me mentes comme tu l'as fait et je veux que tu me laisse du temps pour essayer de te faire confiance à nouveau, je suis désolée.<p>

Comme elle s'y était attendue, de nouvelles larmes apparurent dans les yeux de son amie. Elle se sentait mal de la faire pleurer ainsi, mais elle aussi lui avait fait du mal en lui mentant aussi effrontément.

_ Oh, euh, Alex est passé il y a une quinzaine de minutes pour voir si tu étais arrivé, lui confia Céleste en essuyant ses larmes. Ca s'est bien passé hier soir ?  
>_ Oui plutôt bien, merci, répondit Hermione un peu trop froidement.<br>_ Vous vous êtes embrassés ? demanda son amie avec un petit sourire timide.

C'était étrange comme sentiment. Elle avait en quelque sorte accordé son pardon à Céleste et, pourtant, elle n'avait jamais eu autant de réticence à lui raconter des choses sur sa vie privée. Essayant de dépasser cette sensation désagréable, elle décida de lui fournir la même réponse que celle qu'elle avait donnée à Ginny.

_ Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, lui assura la jeune femme. Il a l'air très gentil en plus.  
>_ Oui, il l'est.<br>_ Oh, et j'y pensais, tu as dit que Malefoy t'avait dit la vérité, mais… quand ? Hier soir tu es partie avant lui et ce matin il était là avant moi.  
>_ Il était dans le même bar qu'Alex et moi, et après il a eu quelques ennuis et je l'ai aidé. C'est là qu'il me l'a dit.<p>

Elle décida de ne pas rentrer dans les détails. Elle n'en avait pas envie, et d'ailleurs, Céleste n'insista pas. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de se justifier auprès de la fille qui lui avait menti pendant plus d'un mois.

Elle n'était pas du genre rancunier mais elle estimait que la confiance était quelque chose de précieux qui, une fois brisée, ne se réparait pas en l'espace d'une journée.

Elle fit quelques pas en direction de son bureau et eut le temps d'apercevoir Malefoy avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il paraissait fatigué. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux et ses traits étaient tirés. La nuit sur le canapé ne lui avait visiblement pas réussie.  
>Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin, elle avait trouvé le sofa vide de tout occupant. Il s'était probablement réveillé au petit matin et était rentré chez lui avant que tout le monde ne se lève.<p>

Alors qu'elle mettait un pied sur le seuil de la pièce, elle entendit une voix grave et horriblement reconnaissable crier son nom.

_ Granger !  
>_ Mr Boulard…, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, les dents serrées.<br>_ J'aimerais que vous vous rendiez aux archives en sous-sol pour trouver le dossier G-657. J'en ai un besoin urgent.  
>_ Aux archives ? Maintenant ?<p>

D'habitude, c'était plutôt Céleste qu'il envoyait chercher des dossiers lorsqu'Hermione se rendait aux archives, c'était seulement pour ses recherches personnelles. C'était une demande assez étonnante et soudaine, mais elle n'était pas vraiment en position de refuser et cela ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de s'opposer à son patron.

_ Oui, maintenant, Granger. Hors de ma vue.

C'était à se demander comment sa femme parvenait à résister à l'envie de lui enfoncer sa brosse à dents dans la carotide.

Tout en maugréant, elle se détourna de son bureau pour faire le chemin inverse. A cette heure-ci, les couloirs étaient bondés et Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à rejoindre l'ascenseur. Une fois les portes refermées, elle appuya sur le dernier bouton, en bas à droite.  
>Elle n'était allée que très rarement au dernier sous-sol car les dossiers qui y étaient archivés correspondaient à de vieilles affaires. En y pensant, c'était d'ailleurs assez étrange que Mr Boulard ait besoin de l'un d'eux.<p>

Après quelques minutes de descente, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour révéler un endroit vaste et faiblement éclairé.  
>De nombreux rayonnages s'élevaient devant elle, espacés par d'étroites et sombres allées. Une lanterne était accrochée à l'entrée de chaque passage pour permettre aux employés de s'éclairer et chacun d'eux était marqué d'une lettre gravée sur une plaque d'argent.<p>

Après avoir attrapé une lanterne, Hermione commença à parcourir la pièce pour trouver le rayonnage correspondant à la lettre G. Chacun de ses pas résonnait dans l'immensité du sous-sol rendant l'endroit encore plus lugubre qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle pressa le pas, désireuse d'écourter sa recherche et de vite remonter dans son bureau. Elle avait l'impression d'être comme une petite fille ayant peur d'aller chercher un pot de confiture dans la cave de sa maison. Cette impression de ne pas être seule.

Elle chassa vite cette idée de son esprit et, lorsqu'elle fut enfin devant l'allée G, elle s'avança entre les deux rayonnages. « Le dossier 657… 657… ». Les chiffres défilaient devant ses yeux, devenant presque hypnotisant.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait du 600ème dossier, la sensation de ne pas être seule s'empara d'elle à nouveau. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du rayonnage, la respiration haletante et estima préférable de sortir sa baguette. Par simple précaution.

_ Lumos.

Avec la peur de découvrir quelqu'un, elle éclaira à droite et à gauche à l'aide de sa baguette. Personne. Puis, c'est lorsqu'elle se décida à poursuivre son avancée qu'une main énorme s'abattit sur sa bouche.

Elle essaya de crier mais il lui était impossible de remuer les lèvres. Elle se débattit avec violence pour essayer de diriger sa baguette sur son agresseur mais l'homme était visiblement bien plus fort qu'elle. Sans attendre, il lui arracha littéralement la baguette des mains et l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin.

Alors que les scénarios les plus horribles qui soient défilaient déjà dans sa tête, l'homme la plaqua violemment contre l'un des rayonnages, la main serrée sur son cou.  
>Elle pouvait le voir, maintenant. Il portait un masque noir et lisse, un peu comme celui des mangemorts mais Hermione les avait assez souvent combattus pour savoir que ça n'en était pas un.<p>

La panique s'était emparée de tout son être. Cet homme, voulait-il la tuer ? S'il ne desserrait pas la main autour de son cou, c'est ce qui finirait par arriver.  
>A peine avait-elle eut cette pensée qu'elle le sentit desserrer légèrement son emprise.<p>

_ Qu'est-ce que…vous me voulez ?  
>_ La ferme ! C'est moi qui parle !<p>

La voix était grave et rocailleuse. Menaçante, aussi.

_ Je suis là pour te donner une petite leçon, j'espère que tu vas bien retenir ce que j'ai à te dire.

Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait parler avec elle, elle vit la main de l'homme s'élever dans les airs et, alors que tout son être hurlait de l'intérieur, elle sentit son poing s'abattre sur son visage.

Elle entendit un craquement sinistre et s'écroula, meurtrie de douleur. Elle ne savait pas si elle gémissait ou si elle criait. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle souffrait atrocement.

_ La prochaine fois que toi ou tes petits amis vous en prenez à un membre haut placé, c'est les yeux que je t'arracherais.

Elle ne savait pas si l'homme était parti ou s'il était encore près d'elle. La seule chose qu'elle entendait était un bourdonnement incessant dans ses oreilles. Sa vue s'était brouillée et elle compris qu'elle était au bord de l'évanouissement.

Alors, c'était ça recevoir un coup de poing en pleine tête ? Dans les films moldus, cela paraissait tellement banal que l'on pouvait presque penser que cela ne faisait pas si mal que ça. Pourtant, la dernière fois qu'Hermione avait autant souffert c'était sous l'effet du sortilège Doloris.

La dernière chose qu'elle ressentit avant de se laisser complètement envahir par la douleur, c'est le contact d'une main fraiche et puissante se glissant sous sa nuque.


End file.
